The Crazy Summer Camping
by girl-chan2
Summary: /Side Story dari 'Basara Teacher Problem'/ NihoNime Gakuen akan mengadakan 'Summer Camping! Tapi, kenapa harus GerrAndre (?) yang menentukan tempatnya? *dihajar yang bersangkutan.* Belum lagi banyak terjadi hal-hal gaje di sana! Silakan dibaca! :D /Cover Picture: Denmark versi kucing yang dapet dari Zerochan!/
1. What The Summer Camping?

Me: "Fic baru lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Lagi? Kok gue merasa kagak enak, ya?"

Mathias: "Untuk apa lu bikin baru lagi, Girl-chan? Yang lama aja kagak keurus!"

Me: "Ayolah, Mathy! Aku membuat ini untuk merayakan 100 Review di Fic 'Basara Teacher Problem'!" XD

Mathias: *sweatdrop.* "Aku maklumi itu! Tapi kenapa harus cross dengan... CSO? Lu ketularan Sho, ya?"

Me: "Bukan, sih! Tapi aku kepikiran aja!"

Mathias: "Oh!" -o-

Me: *sweatdrop.* "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Basara dan CSO milik pembuatnya masing-masing!<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC dan chara Hetalia nyasar, Humor garing, Genre lain nyelip (?), dll.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog: What The Summer Camping?<strong>

* * *

><p>Di NihoNime Gakuen, suasana di sana sedang damai bagaikan negara Denmark yang belum pernah merasakan perang sebelum diserang Jerman pada Perang Dunia Kedua (?). *plak!*<p>

* * *

><p>Mathias: "Kenapa malah nyambung ke sejarah, coba?!"<p>

Thundy: "Sorry, der Host Dänemark_ (Maaf, tuan Denmark)_! Yang barusan itu catatan sejarah gue!" *ngambil naskah cerita.*

* * *

><p>Oke, abaikan saja yang tadi! Yang jelas, keadaan di sana sangat tenang dan damai. Sampai...<p>

BRAK!

Pintu ruang guru pun ditendang dengan tidak perike'pintu'an (?) oleh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik. Empat makhluk yang lagi main UNO pun langsung kaget di tempat.

"Astaga Kambing! Kalau mau masuk, jangan pake dobrak pintu juga, keles! Ngagetin aja lu, Makkun!" kata Ieyasu yang kesal karena acara main UNO-nya dengan Lance, Lukas, dan Emil terganggu oleh pria jabrik tadi.

"Et, deh! Gue buru-buru, nih! Cepet panggilin yang lain!" perintah pria yang dipanggil 'Makkun' itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Anko?" tanya Lukas datar.

"Nanti lu bakalan tau, Norge!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil menuju ke ruangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ngapain kita dikumpulin di sini?" tanya Keiji saat mereka semua disuruh berkumpul di perpustakaan sama sang ketua guru.<p>

"Menekedele!" jawab Motochika cuek.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang ketua guru pun memasuki lapangan upacara (?). *Narator digampar Mathias.*

* * *

><p>Mathias: "MEMANGNYA LU KATE LAGI UPACARA, APA?! GANTI KAGAK KALIMATNYA?!"<p>

Thundy: "Iya, iya! Naskah gue ketuker mulu, nih! Memangnya lu kate gampang jadi Narator?!"

* * *

><p>Maaf soal kejadian barusan! Kita kembali ke cerita!<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang ketua guru pun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"So, what's up, Køhler-san?" tanya Masamune.

"Gue mau kasih tau kalian kalau kita bakalan mengadakan 'Summer Camping'!" jawab Mathias datar.

Webek, webek...

"Summer Camping? Secepat itu, Dan?" tanya Emil.

"Ya, tapi bukan 'Summer Camping' biasa! Karena..."

"Yo!" sapa seorang pria memasuki perpustakaan.

"Ngapain lu ke sini, 'Hero' jadul (?)?" tanya Mathias sedikit jengkel.

"Lu mau ngajakin perang sama gue, hah?!" tanya pria itu sewot sambil mengeluarkan SVDEX-nya.

"Hayoh, siapa takut?!" tantang pria jabrik itu sambil mengeluarkan kapaknya.

Keduanya pun langsung adu death glare plus ngeluarin aura mengerikan masing-masing.

"Jiah, perang lagi mereka!" komentar Ieyasu sambil facepalm.

Entah kenapa, para guru di sana malah menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis. (Cowboy: "Hoi, dilerai kek! Ini malah ditonton!" -_-")

"Andre! Lu ngapain ngajakin perang si jabrik itu lagi? Kita ke sini kan cuma mau jelasin 'Summer Camping' doang!" kata seorang pria berambut coklat (kalau kagak salah liat) yang mencegah temannya itu perang dengan Mathias.

"Lu gangguin gue aja, Gerrard!" ujar pria bernama Andre itu sambil menurunkan senjatanya.

"Jadi maksudnya..." tanya Lance sedikit menggantung.

"Yah, karena kami yang akan menentukan tempatnya!" jawab Gerrard.

"Oh, begi- WHAT/HVAD?!" pekik Lance dan Mathias bersamaan.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Gerrard berniat mengadakan 'Summer Camping'! Dan karena kalian belum tau tempat yang cocok untuk itu, jadi aku sengaja menawarkan ideku kepada Mathias dan si 'Crossbow' (?)!" jelas Andre.

'Crossbow?' batin para guru (min Mathias dan Lance) plus Emil dan Lukas sweatdrop.

"Hey, Andre! Bukannya yang lu maksud si 'Crossbow' itu Cowboy, ya?" tanya Gerrard memastikan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Andre bertanya balik.

"Errr, kagak ada! Tapi gue merasa kagak enak aja gitu!" balas Gerrard agak merinding.

'Entar kalau dia tau, pulang-pulang lu bakalan ditembak pake Revolver-nya!' batin Gerrard khawatir.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di rumah Wonder Force...<p>

"Hatchi!"

Terdengar suara bersin seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata coklat, dan memakai baju ala sherrif Amerika dari dalam ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Lu kagak apa-apa, dayo?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek, bermata biru, dan memakai baju ala tentara zaman Revolusi Amerika sambil ngasih kotak tisu.

"Ah, iya! Thanks!" jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu yang diambilnya barusan.

'Siapa nih yang ngomongin gue? Entar gue tembak aja kalau gue tau orangnya!' batin pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Kita kembali ke NihoNime Gakuen!<p>

"Jadi, kapan kita perginya?" tanya si Emilkita (?). *Narator dilempar ke sarang burung Puffin.*

"Minggu depan, kalau bisa!" jawab Andre sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Gerrard.

"Etto, beneran nih 'Summer Camping'-nya, Køhler-san?" tanya Kojuro.

Mathias hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

'Semoga aja berjalan lancar dan kagak ada kejadian gaje!' batin mereka semua harap-harap cemas.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 1:<strong>

_"Apa ini hanya gue, atau ini memang Angra Nest?"_

_"Gile lu, Andre! Ini mah bukan 'Summer Camping', tapi 'Boot Camp'!"_

_"Lha, memangnya salah siapa nandatanganin makelar pas mabuk?"_

_"Ini bukan pelajaran bahasa asing, Kambing Blekok!"_

_"Memangnya semirip apa Anko sama dia?"_

_"Nein, mein freund!"_

_"Yah, kita terima aja nasib!"_

* * *

><p>Me: "Selesai juga!" XD<p>

Cowboy: "Tapi kenapa perasaan gue kagak enak, ya?"

Mathias: "Oh iya! Tadi gue sempat denger kata 'Kambing Blekok', deh!"

Cowboy: "Perasaan lu doang, kale!"

Me: "Yah, gue bikin ini karena seneng aja! Soalnya gue habis download video 'Fail Bro Trio Mascara Blue Jeans'! Mathy cakep banget di video itu!" XD

Mathias: "Kambuh lagi, deh!" *sweatdrop.*

Cowboy: "Hah, biarlah! Namanya juga BakAuthor!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	2. Summer Camping or Boot Camp?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Sebenarnya sih mau coba map lain yang lebih ngepas, tapi saya sesuaikan dengan keadaan! :D**

**Mathias: "Itu cuma singkatan doang! Jangan protes dulu!"**

**Andre: "Tapi sama aja, Kambing!" *nyeret Mathias buat menghajarnya di Vertigo.***

**Me: *sweatdrop.***

**Aku baru tau, toh! Padahal cuma mau nyoba aja! Soalnya, kalau di-cross dengan Hetalia udah mainstream!**

**Daimyo plus Nation: "Nah, lho! Kok bisa?"**

**Me: "Jangan protes!" *dark aura plus ngeluarin pipa paralon.***

**Daimyo plus Nation: *merinding ketakutan.* "Iya, iya, ampun!"**

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Boot Camp itu kayak pelatihan militer atau semacamnya! :D Bicara soal 'Kambing Blekok', saya harap anda segera kabur setelah ini karena nanti Mathy bakalan ngamuk! -_-"**

**Mathias: "Maksudnya?"**

**Me: "Nanti lu juga bakalan tau!"**

**Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Gue mau kasih tau kalian kalau kita bakalan mengadakan 'Summer Camping'!"_

_"Jadi begini, aku dan Gerrard berniat mengadakan 'Summer Camping'! Dan karena kalian belum tau tempat yang cocok untuk itu, jadi aku sengaja menawarkan ideku kepada Mathias dan si 'Crossbow' (?)!"_

_'Semoga aja berjalan lancar dan kagak ada kejadian gaje!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Summer Camping or Boot Camp?<strong>

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Yang ikut adalah 12 Daimyo yang jadi guru, Nordics, Lance, Girl-chan, Giro-kun, Luthfi, Dissa, Sho, Dark, Sakazaki, Mea, Bunga, dan para OC Girl-chan.<p>

Mari kita liat keadaan di dalam bis!

"Gue heran! Kenapa kita diajak ke tempat Ger-kun?" tanya Sho penasaran.

"Menekedele!" jawab Luthfi cuek sambil ngangkat bahunya.

"Gue bosen banget! Ngapain coba kita diajakin sama pak Kambing sarap itu?!" tanya Sakazaki kesel.

Mathias yang mendengarnya pun langsung mendatangi bocah itu dengan aura merah mengerikannya.

"Bapak udah kasih tau kamu kesekian kalinya, bapak bukan kambing! Tarik kagak kata-kata barusan?!" tegur pria jabrik itu emosi.

"Begini aja, pak! Gimana kalau kita undi pake koin aja? Kalau angka, bapak memang kambing! Tapi kalau gambar, bapak harus jadi kambing!" tawar Dark sambil ngeluarin sebuah uang logam.

"Eh? Bukannya sama aja, ya?" tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Beda, pak Ieyasu!" bantah Dark dan Sakazaki bersamaan.

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

Reaksi Mathias yang menyaksikan perdebatan gaje antara Ieyasu dan kedua mulas 9E tersebut? Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kita sudah sampai! Silakan turun!" kata sang supir yang ternyata adalah David Black (?). (Cowboy: "Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang bayar dia buat jadi supir mereka, coba?"/David Black: *nunjuk Sho.*/Sho: *nyengir.*/Cowboy: *facepalm.*)

Mereka pun langsung turun dari bis dan...

JRENG!

"Apa ini hanya gue, atau ini memang Angra Nest?" tanya Mathias yang cengo dengan tempat mereka sekarang.

Bagi Reader yang heran kenapa Mathias tau Angra Nest, alasannya karena dia pernah hajatan (baca: dihajar habis-habisan) sama Andre di sana.

"Yo!" sapa Andre bersama Gerrard dan dua orang wanita.

"Ini apa maksudnya, Andre-san? Kenapa kita berada di tempat ini?" tanya Ieyasu heran.

"Jadi begini! Aku ingin kalian mengikuti 'Summer Camping', tapi sambil berburu zombie!" jelas Andre watados.

Webek, webek...

"Gile lu, Andre! Ini mah bukan 'Summer Camping', tapi 'Boot Camp'!" bentak Mathias kagak nyelow.

"Kenapa? Bukannya sama aja, ya?" tanya salah satu dari wanita itu di sebelah Andre.

"BEDA BANGET, DODOL! MEMANGNYA LU KATE KITA MAU MENGADAKAN WAJIB MILITER APA?!" teriak Mathias dan Cowboy bersamaan. Lha, kenapa tuh bocah malah ikut-ikutan?

"Kate! Mending lu abaikan aja mereka!" kata Andre kepada wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Ger-kun! Lu beneran mau nyuruh kita ngelakuin ini?" tanya Sho kepada Gerrard.

"Lha, memangnya salah siapa nandatanganin makelar pas mabuk?" jawab Gerrard bertanya balik.

Sontak, Lance, Lukas, Emil, dan Ieyasu yang mendengarnya pun langsung men-death glare Mathias. Dark aura pun muncul dari tubuh mereka berempat.

"Mathias/Anko/Dan/Makkun!" panggil keempatnya sambil ngeluarin Gun Blade/buku sihir/pistol/tombak yang sepertinya akan dipakai untuk membantai Mathias.

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak pria jabrik itu sambil ngacir dikejar-kejar keempat makhluk tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apaan, Gerrard-san?" tanya Keiji yang bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

"Errrrr, kejadiannya begini..." Gerrard berniat bercerita.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

Di sebuah bar, Mathias, Gerrard, dan Andre lagi sibuk ngobrol tentang 'Summer Camping'. Entah kenapa, sang ketua guru malah mabuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Alhasil, Andre dengan iseng menyuruhnya menandatangani sebuah makelar. Karena mabuk, pria Denmark itu menurutinya tanpa banyak nanya.

Kalau kalian mau tanya isi makelarnya kayak gimana, tulisannya kayak begini:

* * *

><p><em>Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini akan mengikuti 'Zombie Hunter Summer Camping' yang diselenggarakan oleh para character CSO!<em>

* * *

><p>Kira-kira seperti itulah isinya! Yang pasti, Mathias kagak tau kalau yang ditandatanganinya itu makelar buat ikut pelatihan berburu zombie milik Andre. Hohohoho! Good work, Andre! *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*<p>

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>Mereka semua (min Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Lance, dan Ieyasu) hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Gerrard barusan.<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa acara pembantaian kemudian...<p>

"Yah, kalian beruntung! Nanti kalau kalian ketemu Deimos, bakalan ngerepotin!" kata Andre setelah melihat Mathias dibantai habis-habisan sama keempat makhluk barusan.

Pria jabrik itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Deimos itu artinya 'takut', kan?" tanya Mathias kagak nyambung. Kayaknya dia habis belajar bahasa Yunani dari Heracles! (Cowboy: "Lha? Kapan belajarnya, coba?") Padahal Deimos yang dimaksud Andre tuh salah satu nama zombie.

Webek, webek...

"Heh? Kenapa hening begini, ya?" tanya Kate bingung.

"Ini bukan pelajaran bahasa asing, Kambing Blekok!" bentak Cowboy kagak nyelow sambil menjitak kepala pria jabrik itu. (Cowboy: "Eh? Memangnya nyampe, ya? Perasaan tinggi gue sebanteran BakAuthor, deh!"/Thundy: "Lu kagak kepikiran buat lompat, mein freund?"/Cowboy: "Lupa!"/Thundy: *facepalm.*)

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA! KØHLER-SAN DIPANGGIL KAMBING BLEKOK! HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Masamune, Sasuke, dan Motochika sambil ketawa ngakak.

Mathias yang udah keburu emosi pun langsung menyiapkan kapaknya dan berniat memenggal kepala ketiga orang itu kalau saja Berwald dan Walther tidak mencegahnya.

"Sud'hlah, D'nmark! M'rek' k'n h'ny" b'rcand'!" nasihat Berwald.

"Benar, kembaranku (?)!" sambung Walther kagak nyambung.

Webek, webek...

"Apa kau bilang?!" Mathias yang udah ngamuk mode on pun langsung mencengkram lengan Walther.

Walther hanya bisa menelan ludah dan sepersekian detik kemudian, dia pun udah diterbangkan ke antariksa berkat lemparan maut dari Mathias.

"Memangnya semirip apa Anko sama dia?" tanya Lukas sweatdrop dengan kejadian barusan.

"Menekedele!" jawab Emil cuek sambil ngangkat bahunya.

* * *

><p>Di asrama CSO character (?)...<p>

"Gue baru tau kalau Makkun bisa sekonyol itu!" kata Ieyasu sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Oh iya, Andre-san! Anak-anak itu gimana? Mereka kan kebanyakan cewek!" tanya Lance kepada Andre yang lagi main PS 2 sama Mathias. (Cowboy: "Tumben mereka akur! Apa bentar lagi mau kiamat?" *dibantai yang bersangkutan.*)

"Kalau soal mereka, itu mah biar Kate sama Jennifer yang urus!" jawab Andre tanpa menengok sedikit pun kepada si pencetus pertanyaan.

"Hoi, Dan! Ngapain coba lu sampe harus mabuk kayak gitu?" tanya Emil agak jengkel. "Kan kita juga yang kena!"

"Kagak usah tanya Anko! Dia memang keasikan minum bir sampe kagak nyadar sama keadaan sendiri!" ujar Lukas sarkastik sambil memakan snack yang ada di atas meja.

Mathias yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dan tanpa sadar menumpahkan cocktail milik Cowboy yang berada di sebelahnya.

"WOI! Mau ngajak berantem, nih?!" Pemuda pirang yang emosi itu pun segera mengeluarkan Revolver-nya.

"Nein, mein freund!" cegah Thundy sambil berusaha menahan temannya itu. "Biarkan aja dia! Mungkin dia lagi stress!"

Dan benar saja, pria jabrik itu pun berhenti bermain dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya dengan aura merah mengerikannya. Mereka yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa merinding disko.

"Hyiiiiiii, kau tau darimana kalau Ta-san lagi stress?" tanya Tino sambil merinding disko.

"Gue sempet liat muka dia ketekuk terus pas lagi main!" jawab Thundy datar sambil memakan wurst yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Yah, kita terima aja nasib!" kata Gerrard datar. "Mending kalian tidur aja! Besok kalian harus bangun pagi-pagi, lho!"

Mereka semua pun segera ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 2:<strong>

_"Dan, ayo bangun! Lu mau dibantai sama Andre lagi?!"_

_"Makkun! Kalau lu kagak mau bangun, jangan harap bir milikmu bisa selamat dari mesin penghancur Tadakatsu setelah ini!"_

_"Pak Mathias lagi stress, ya? Kok mukanya ketekuk kayak gitu?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL?! OGAH BANGET GUE NGURUSIN SI KAMBING ITU!"_

_"Astaga Kambing! Lu udah gila nyium si Anko?!"_

_"Ta-san, lap hidungmu!"_

_"Foto Yaoi! Denmark x Andre dan Lance x Iceland! Siapa yang mau beli?"_

* * *

><p>Cowboy: "Kenapa gue mencium bau Yaoi, ya?"<p>

Mathias: "Menekedele! Yang penting Chapter ini selesai!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	3. The Depression Denmark and Yaoi Expo

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Hahaha! Boleh juga, tuh! :D *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Honey Sho: Kayaknya yang bangunin si Mathy bukan Gerrard, deh! Coba deh liat lagi Preview-nya! 'Dan' itu nama panggilan Mathias dari Emil karena merupakan singkatan dari 'Danmark'! :D Yah, liat aja sendiri dan Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Gue heran! Kenapa kita diajak ke tempat Ger-kun?"_

_"Begini aja, pak! Gimana kalau kita undi pake koin aja? Kalau angka, bapak memang kambing! Tapi kalau gambar, bapak harus jadi kambing!"_

_"Jadi begini! Aku ingin kalian mengikuti 'Summer Camping', tapi sambil berburu zombie!"_

_"BEDA BANGET, DODOL! MEMANGNYA LU KATE KITA MAU MENGADAKAN WAJIB MILITER APA?!"_

_"Deimos itu artinya 'takut', kan?"_

_"Biarkan aja dia! Mungkin dia lagi stress!"_

_"Mending kalian tidur aja! Besok kalian harus bangun pagi-pagi, lho!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Depression Denmark and Yaoi Expo<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, mereka semua udah bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk mengikuti pelatihan. Tapi Emil yang masih berada di depan kamar terus mengedor pintu dengan kesal karena Mathias tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya dari tadi. Udah gitu, dia masih pake seragamnya khas-nya!<p>

Yah, kalian pasti ngertilah kejadian sebelumnya kayak gimana!

"Dan, ayo bangun! Lu mau dibantai sama Andre lagi?!" tanya Emil kesal sambil mengedor pintu kamar.

"Gue kagak mau bangun! Pergi aja sendiri!" jawab Mathias dari dalam kamar.

"Hoi, ayolah!" balas Emil emosi.

"Ada apa, Steilsson-san?" tanya Ieyasu heran. "Lu kagak ganti baju?"

"Gue dari semalem berada di luar! Dan ngunci pintunya dari dalam!" jawab Emil kesal.

"Makkun! Buka pintunya! Lu kagak mau bangun, nih?" tanya Ieyasu.

"KAGAK!" teriak Mathias stress.

Entah karena kesal atau dia memang mempunyai Character Change (?) *plak!* (Reader: "Memangnya lu kate 'Shugo Chara'?!"), Ieyasu langsung ngeluarin aura kuning empang (?) yang sukses membuat Emil langsung ngibrit di tempat.

"Makkun! Kalau lu kagak mau bangun, jangan harap bir milikmu bisa selamat dari mesin penghancur Tadakatsu setelah ini!" ancam Ieyasu.

GLEK!

Mathias hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia bingung antara tetap berada di kamar tapi kehilangan bir atau keluar dari kamar.

CEKLEK!

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi!" kata Ieyasu lega setelah pria jabrik itu keluar dari kamar. "Ayo cepet mandi! Entar Andre-san ngamuk lagi!"

Mathias hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu Luthfi dan Giro-kun.

"Pak Mathias lagi stress, ya? Kok mukanya ketekuk kayak gitu?" tanya keduanya heran.

"Jangan tanya!" jawab pria jabrik itu cuek sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua mulas cowok 9C tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa bingung.

"Yah! Kayaknya pak Mathias beneran stress, tuh!" komentar Luthfi.

"Menekedele! Tapi kata nee-chan, mukanya imut kalau lagi kesel!" balas Giro-kun watados plus kagak nyambung.

Luthfi pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Tapi masalahnya...<p>

"Lha? Kok kurang satu orang, ya?" tanya Gerrard setelah menghitung jumlah orang yang berada di lapangan.

Mereka semua pun langsung kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Hei, Gerrard! Gue sempat mendaftar dan kayaknya yang kagak ada cuma Mr. Køhler, deh!" kata Jennifer sambil menyerahkan sebuah daftar kepada Gerrard.

Gerrard pun menerima daftar tersebut dan hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat melihat nama Mathias yang tidak dicontreng.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Lu ngapain ke sini? Kagak ikut latihan?" tanya Andre saat mendapati Mathias lagi pundung di dekat tong sampah.

"Menurutmu?" jawab pria jabrik itu bertanya balik sambil melempar sebuah batu yang berada di dekatnya.

"Dengar! Aku tau kau marah karena aku menipumu!" kata Andre sambil mendekati Mathias dan mengangkat wajahnya agar sejajar dengan pandangannya. "Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini!"

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, bibir keduanya pun saling bertemu. Pria jabrik itu pun langsung kaget melihat kelakuan ehemmusuh bebuyutannyaehem tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi! Nanti Gerrard bakalan bantai kita lagi!" ajak Andre sambil berjalan pergi.

Mathias hanya menurut dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang gadis yang memergoki kejadian barusan.

"Erica, udah dapet fotonya?" tanya Ritsuka.

"Udah, dong! Pasti laku terjual!" jawab Erica sambil menyerahkan hasil fotonya.

"Baguslah! Ayo kita pergi, nanti Yuri bakalan ngamuk kalau kita kagak ada di camp!" ajak Ritsuka sambil meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Erica.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kalian darimana aja?" tanya Gerrard serius.<p>

"Darimana aja boleh! Iya kagak, Mat-kun?" jawab Andre watados sambil menyenggol Mathias yang berada di sebelahnya.

Pria jabrik itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum garing.

"Ya udah, cepat bergabung dengan yang lain!" perintah Gerrard yang sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

Keduanya pun langsung bergabung dengan orang-orang yang udah berada di lapangan dari tadi.

"Yo, Køhler-san!" sapa Motochika saat melihat sang ketua guru berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Lu kenapa, hah? Mau diurusin sama Cowboy?" tanya Thundy watados.

"WHAT THE HELL?! OGAH BANGET GUE NGURUSIN SI KAMBING ITU!" teriak Cowboy kagak terima.

"Dan! Muka lu kenapa?" tanya Emil saat melihat muka pria jabrik itu sedikit memerah.

"Eh? Kagak ada, kok! Ingen grund til at tænke over_ (Tidak perlu dipikirkan)_!" jawab Mathias gelagapan sambil melambaikan tangannya tanda mengelak.

'Imut! Kayaknya dia masih inget ciuman itu, deh!' batin Andre sambil nyengir.

"Astaga Kambing! Lu udah gila nyium si Anko?!" teriak Lukas menggelegar yang tak sengaja membaca pikiran Andre.

Saking menggelegarnya, satu asrama pun langsung kaget mendengarnya. *lebay!*

"Heh, itu kalimat gue! Bayar!" kata Cowboy kesal sambil nadangin tangan tanda minta royaliti.

"Be-beneran itu, Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu yang cengo mendengarnya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebagian dari mereka pun langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

"Eh, iya! Gue jadi kepengen ngelakuin hal itu dengan seseorang!" kata Lance sambil melirik Emil dengan seringai kecil.

Yang dilirik pun langsung kelabakan di tempat.

"Err, kau mau apa?" tanya Emil yang gelagapan dengan kelakuan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Tanpa banyak ngomong, Lance pun langsung nyamber pemuda berambut silver tersebut. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikannya pun langsung cengo di tempat.

"Min gud/Kami-sama!" Mathias dan Ieyasu udah langsung nosebleed parah melihatnya.

"Ta-san, lap hidungmu!" kata Tino panik.

CEPRET!

Suara kamera Erica pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kedua bocah tersebut.

"Yes, dapet dua foto Yaoi!" kata Erica dan Ritsuka kegirangan.

"Lu berdua ngapain di sini? Cepat balik ke camp!" perintah Andre yang kesal dengan kedatangan dua makhluk tak diundang tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun langsung kabur dari sana.

"Hoi, ada apaan ini? Gue tadi sempet denger teria- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KENAPA ADA PENGIDAP YAOI DI SINI?!" tanriak Gerrard yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Ah, Ger-san (?)!" Lance yang udah berhenti mencium Emil hanya memasang tampang watados seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting, APA MAKSUD TERIAKAN LUKAS TENTANG LU NYIUM MATHIAS, HAH?!" pekik Gerrard kagak nyelow kepada Andre.

Andre hanya memasang cengiran kuda laut (?) yang sukses membuat temannya itu langsung facepalm.

* * *

><p>Sore harinya...<p>

"Jadi begitu ceritanya!" komentar Tino yang manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita Mathias barusan.

"Y'h, sep'rtiny' d'a m'mang- Uhuk!" Berwald batuk sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "B'ik s'k'li pad'mu!"

"Tapi kau kan sering cerita kalau kalian musuhan! Dia pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu!" kata Emil sambil mengelus burung kesayangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Tapi siapa tau aja dia memang punya alasan untuk itu!" balas Lukas datar.

Mathias pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Foto Yaoi! Denmark x Andre dan Lance x Iceland! Siapa yang mau beli?"

Terlihat Erica dan Ritsuka yang sedang menjual foto hasil buruan mereka. Para Fujodanshi yang melihatnya pun langsung menyerbu kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Gue kagak nyangka kalau muka Denmaku-san rapeable banget jadi uke! Gue beli 30 lembar, ya!" kata Kiku sang Japan sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Si Iceland juga imut banget! Gue beli 50 lembar, ya!" Elizaveta sang Hungary pun juga ikut membeli foto-foto Yaoi tersebut.

"Silakan!" balas Erica sambil menyerahkan kumpulan foto-foto Yaoi tersebut.

Kelihatannya yang untung di sini cuma mereka doang, deh!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 3:<strong>

_"Hero blekok! Sekali lagi lu nyium gue, bakalan gue kirim lu ke Colosseum buat disiksa para mafia di sana!"_

_"Astaga Kambing! Jangan sekarang, Dary! Ini masih di tempat umum!"_

_"NOREEEEEEE! ABANG GUE YANG KERAS KEPALA! GUE RELA PANGGIL LU ONII-CHAN, ASALKAN LU BANTUIN GUE AGAR NIH BOCAH MENJAUH DARI GUE!"_

_"Nyah! Kenapa tempat ini jadi kayak Expo Yaoi, coba?"_

_"Kayaknya tahun depan lu mesti mastiin kejiwaan mereka dulu deh, baru kita bisa training!"_

_"Gue adalah Max Thacker, The Second Master Banci (?)!"_

_"Aku rasa kita tunda dulu training-nya sampai keadaannya memungkinkan!"_

* * *

><p>Cowboy: "Lama-lama jadi kayak Expo Yaoi, deh!" *sweatdrop.*<p>

Andre: *nyiapin SVDEX.*

Mathias: *nyiapin kapak.*

Emil: *nyiapin pistol.*

Thundy: "Lha? Kalian bertiga ngapain nyiapin senjata?"

Andre: "Gue mau protes ke Author lu karena bikin gue jadi pengidap Yaoi di Chapter ini!"

Emil: "Gue juga! Masa gue yang harus jadi korban Yaoi si bocah merah itu, hah?!"

Mathias: "Gue juga kagak terima jadi Uke!"

Thundy: "Kayaknya kita bakalan dibantai, nih!" *merinding disko.*

Cowboy: "Minna, silakan di-Review! Ayo kita kabur, Thun!" *narik Thundy buat kabur.*

Andre, Mathias, dan Emil: *ngejar Cowboy dan Thundy.*

* * *

><p>Catatan dari Author: Maaf kalau fic ini ada sedikit Yaoi! Soalnya, saya stress karena bikin adegan kissu di Chapter ini sampai harus goncangin kucing saking stress-nya (kagak selebay itu juga, sih)! Yang penting, terima kasih telah membaca dan me-Review fic ini! Saya akan mengusahakannya lebih baik lagi! ^^V<p> 


	4. Chaos in CSO Dorm

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Aduh, cara nyembuhinnya terlalu nekat! ^^" Tapi kagak apa-apa! Nanti juga dia dapat balasannya! *plak!* Aku masih belum bisa mikirin training-nya kayak gimana soalnya aku selalu menekankan Humor! Tolong jangan bantai aku, ya! ^^V Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Yah, baiklah! Thanks for Review! :D**

**P.S: Kalau bisa, panggilnya mbak aja! Soalnya saya cewek, lho! ^^V**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Gue kagak mau bangun! Pergi aja sendiri!"_

_"Lha? Kok kurang satu orang, ya?"_

_"Lu ngapain ke sini? Kagak ikut latihan?"_

_"Be-beneran itu, Makkun?"_

_"Hoi, ada apaan ini? Gue tadi sempet denger teria- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KENAPA ADA PENGIDAP YAOI DI SINI?!"_

_"Tapi kau kan sering cerita kalau kalian musuhan! Dia pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu!"_

_"Kyaaa! Gue kagak nyangka kalau muka Denmaku-san rapeable banget jadi uke! Gue beli 30 lembar, ya!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chaos in CSO Dorm<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, Andre sedang sibuk memasak untuk sarapan hari ini. Tapi kayaknya dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa, deh!<p>

"Hah, si Gerrard nyebelin banget! Masa gue disuruh masak cuma gara-gara nyium tuh Kambing?! Udah gitu, Mat-kun bukannya belain gue, malah mojok di kamar! Kurang asem!" gerutu Andre kesal.

Tiba-tiba, ada empat makhluk yang memasuki dapur. Kalian mau tau siapakah keempat makhluk itu?

"Dan, gue udah bilang jangan ngajakin kita ke sini! Memangnya lu kate kita terlibat yang kemaren apa?!" tanya Emil sewot karena dia, Tino, dan Musket diseret Mathias ke dapur.

"Iya, Ta-san! Kita kan kagak terlibat!" sambung Tino.

"Dayo!" Musket yang pasrah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Lha, lu berempat ngapain di sini?" tanya Andre saat melihat kemunculan keempat makhluk tersebut.

"Bantuin doang! Kagak boleh?" jawab Mathias bertanya balik.

"Ya udahlah! Lu bantuin gue potongin sayuran, sisanya bantuin masak!"

Yah, mereka pun membantu Andre masak. Tapi masalahnya...

"Hah, gue seneng banget lu mau bantuin gue! Besok lu ada acara, kagak?" tanya Andre sambil berusaha mencium Mathias.

"Hero blekok! Sekali lagi lu nyium gue, bakalan gue kirim lu ke Colosseum buat disiksa para mafia di sana!" ancam pria jabrik itu jengkel sambil menyumpel mulut si 'Hero' itu dengan bawang bombay (?).

Tapi, apa hubungannya Colosseum sama mafia? Perasaan Colosseum tuh tempat buat para gladiator, deh! Ah, sudahlah! Kita kembali ke cerita!

Entah kenapa, Tino merasakan pisau yang dipegang Mathias terhentak dengan kekuatan 500 kali tenaga semula. Anehnya, hanya pemuda Finland itu yang merasakannya.

Andre yang kagak menyadari hal itu malah melanjutkan pembicaraannya (tentunya dengan mengambil bawang bombay yang menyumpel mulutnya).

"Kalau kagak, gue pengen banget dinner berdua! Entar gue yang traktir!"

Pisau itu pun kembali terhentak dengan keras. Sekarang muka Mathias udah kayak muka Netherlands yang baru saja mengalami kebangkrutan. Tatapannya SANGAT MENGERIKAN! Tino pun mulai merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Oh, atau gimana kalau kita 'main' aja? Gue pengen tau seperti apa kejantanan lu di ranjang!" tawar sang 'Hero' yang mulai mesum mode on.

KRAK!

Andre, Emil, dan Musket pun langsung kaget saat mendengar suara benda terpotong dan melihat talenan yang terbelah dua. Hasil kerja sang Jabrik Yandere yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Da-Dan!" Emil pun langsung merinding disko. Dia seharusnya mengingatkan Andre kalau Mathias masih stress dengan kejadian kemaren.

Musket pun udah berada di depan pintu untuk bersiap kabur kapan saja.

Sebelum Andre angkat bicara, Mathias sudah mulai bertindak. Pisaunya ditinggalkan di atas meja dan mulai mengokang sebuah AK-47 (yang entah itu nyolong dari Vash sang Switzerland atau asal punggut dari bekas pelucutan senjata di negaranya setelah Perang Dunia Kedua). Oke, Yandere Denmark mode on yang berarti satu hal:

BERSIAPLAH MERASAKAN NERAKA DARI SI JABRIK YANDERE!

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kok Andre lama banget masaknya?" tanya Kate bingung saat dia dan Ieyasu berjalan ke dapur.<p>

"Aku juga kagak tau, Kate-san!" jawab Ieyasu.

Keduanya pun heran saat melihat Emil, Tino, dan Musket berada di depan pintu dapur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Lha? Kalian bertiga kenapa di luar?" tanya Ieyasu heran.

"A-da ya-yang nga-muk, dayo!" jawab Musket terbata-bata saking takutnya.

"Siapa yang ngamuk?" tanya Kate.

"Ta-Ta-san!" jawab Tino ketakutan.

"Ta-san? Maksudnya Mr. Køhler/Makkun?" tanya keduanya heran.

Mereka bertiga pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kate pun segera membuka pintu dapur dan...

"Godmorgen Miss Kate, Yasu_ (Selamat pagi nona Kate, Yasu)_! Beklager, ja! Aku belum masak tadi!"

Kate dan Ieyasu pun hanya bisa cengo melihat dapur yang udah kayak kapal pecah penuh desiran peluru. Di tengah dapur yang udah hancur tersebut, terdapat Mathias yang sedang memasang cengiran khas-nya sambil memegang kerah baju Andre (yang keadaannya udah kayak 'hidup segan, mati kagak kesampaian') di tangan kanannya dan AK-47 di tangan kirinya.

"Mr. Køhler! Apa yang terjadi di sini dan si Andre kenapa?" tanya Kate yang masih cengo dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Oh, dia?" tanya Mathias sambil mengangkat Andre yang lagi sekarat. "Gue habis ngasih dia pelajaran aja! Sembarangan aja ngajakin gue kencan!"

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa facepalm mendengarnya, sedangkan Kate sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Astaga Kambing! Jangan sekarang, Dary! Ini masih di tempat umum!" teriak Saphire panik.

Di depannya sekarang, terdapat Daren yang lagi mabuk dan berniat meraepnya. Di belakangnya, Cowboy dan Thundy sibuk menarik temannya tersebut. Para Daimyo (min Ieyasu) yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa jawdrop berjamaah.

Tapi rupanya ada satu lagi makhluk yang bakalan di-raep. Kalau kagak percaya, ngapain coba Emil sampai harus berada di atas lemari sambil teriak-teriak gaje hanya gara-gara Lance lengket sama dia terus? Mereka yang menyaksikan hal ini hanya bisa jawdrop, tak terkecuali Gerrard yang kebetulan lagi ngawasin mereka.

"NOREEEEEEE! ABANG GUE YANG KERAS KEPALA! GUE RELA PANGGIL LU ONII-CHAN, ASALKAN LU BANTUIN GUE AGAR NIH BOCAH MENJAUH DARI GUE!" teriak Emil yang tanpa sengaja menyebutkan pantangannya. Yap, manggil Lukas 'Onii-chan'!

Lukas yang lagi membaca buku sihir bareng Icilcy dan Elwania pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Aisu! Tapi kau janji, kan?" tanya Lukas memastikan.

Pemuda Iceland itu pun hanya mengangguk. Pria Norway itu pun menyiapkan sebuah tongkat sihir dan...

POOF!

Asap gaje pun mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Gue kagak tau kejadian selanjutnya kayak gimana! Yang pasti, setelah asap gaje itu menghilang, terlihat Emil yang meluk Lukas beserta Lance yang tepar.

"Tak, Onii-chan!" Itulah yang dikatakan Emil sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Nyah! Kenapa tempat ini jadi kayak Expo Yaoi, coba?" tanya Gerrard sambil facepalm.

"Hoy, Ger! Ke sini sebentar, deh!" panggil Jennifer.

Gerrard pun dengan bingung mendatangi Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yang ngancurin dapur kan Mathias, tapi kenapa malah kita yang bersihin dapur coba?" tanya Gerrard sambil menyapu.<p>

Sekarang dia, Andre, dan semua character cowok di CSO sedang membersihkan dapur karena kejadian gaje di dapur barusan.

Mari kita liat kejadian sebelumnya daripada penasaran kenapa mereka harus bersihin dapur!

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"Ada apa, Jennifer?" tanya Gerrard heran saat Jennifer memanggilnya.

"Mending lu ke dapur, deh! Buat nolongin Andre bersihin dapur!" jawab Jennifer.

"Bersihin dapur? Memangnya dia ngancurin dapur, ya?" tanya Gerrard heran.

"Bukan Andre, tapi... Ah, mending lu tanya aja Kate atau kagak Mr. Tokugawa!" jawab wanita itu sedikit kagak enak.

Gerrard dengan bingung menuju ke dapur dan langsung cengo mendapati dapur yang kayak kapal pecah dengan tembok penuh lubang bekas desiran peluru. Di depannya, terlihat Mathias yang memegang Andre yang sekarat di tangan kanannya dan AK-47 di tangan kirinya beserta Kate dan Ieyasu yang masang tampang prihatin dengan keadaan Andre sekarang.

'Dafuq! Kayak bukan Mathias aja! Masa dia megang AK-47? Dapet darimana, coba?' batin Gerrard jawdrop.

"Ma-Mathias! Lu apain si Andre?" tanya Gerrard sambil berusaha mengangkat rahangnya.

"Jeg gav ham bare en lærestreg for at spørge mig ud_ (Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena mengajakku kencan_)!" jawab Mathias watados dalam bahasa negaranya.

Gerrard pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah Andre udah sadar dari masa teparnya (?), Gerrard pun memanggil semua character cowok di CSO untuk membantunya membersihkan dapur. Sebenarnya Mathias mau ikut bantuin, tapi Kate melarangnya karena takut dia bakalan ngancurin dapur lagi. Alhasil, dia malah mengajak Ieyasu main bareng yang lainnya.<p>

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>"Salahin juga si Andre! Ngapain coba dia godain kembaran gue?" kata Walther sambil nambel tembok.<p>

'Untung Mathias lagi di luar! Kalau kagak, lu bakalan dilempar sama dia!' batin Gerrard sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Kayaknya tahun depan lu mesti mastiin kejiwaan mereka dulu deh, baru kita bisa training!" saran Kate kepada Jennifer.

"Bener juga, sih! Lama-lama kita juga ikutan sarap kalau kayak gini jadinya!" balas Jennifer sambil mengurut keningnya karena pusing.

Daripada memperhatikan mereka berdua, mari kita lihat keadaan Mathias yang lagi ikutan main 'Game of Doubt'!

"Nah, Five of Spade!" kata Keiji sambil naruh sebuah kartu tertutup di atas meja.

Emil pun langsung ngeluarin evil smirk.

"Doubt!" teriak Emil sambil nunjuk sang Maeda.

"Jiah!" Keiji dengan pasrah membuka kartunya yang ternyata adalah Queen of Clover.

"Insting Steilsson-san bagus banget!" komentar Kenshin kagum.

Yah, mereka memang lagi main 'Game of Doubt'! Tapi ada beberapa orang yang kagak ikut main. Salah satunya adalah Girl-chan yang lagi menggambar sesuatu. Dia kagak nyadar kalau Mathias dari tadi ngeliatin gadis itu. Pas dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka yang lagi main 'Game of Doubt', mata keduanya pun saling bertemu. Dan...

PLAK! DUAK!

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Mathias udah nemplok di tembok terdekat akibat tabokan keras dari Girl-chan yang blushing parah. Mereka yang menyaksikan acara penabokan itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Setelah acara kucing dan kambing nyasar (?) kemudian...<p>

"Huh! Kenapa harus ditabok, sih? Aku kan cuma mau liat gambar kamu doang!" kata Mathias kesal sambil melipat tangannya plus pipi yang menggembung.

Girl-chan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat imutnya sang ketua guru saat lagi kesal.

"Aloha!" sapa seseorang yang entah kenapa mirip banget sama Andre, tapi dia pake baju bola.

"Lu siapa?" tanya mereka semua serentak.

"Gue adalah Max Thacker, The Second Master Banci (?)!" kata orang itu dengan nada banci yang sukses membuat sebagian orang di sana langsung muntah di tempat.

"Yeeeee! Ternyata eike punya teman seperjuangan, cyiiin~" teriak Motochika kegirangan dengan nada banci ala Gakupo (?). *Narator ditebas Gakupo dan ditimpuk jangkar Motochika.*

Motonari yang berada di sebelahnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hey, jabrik! Celananya kedodoran, cyiiin~" kata Max kepada Mathias.

Sontak, pria jabrik itu pun langsung melirik celananya dan ternyata dia cuma pake boxer dengan gambar bendera negaranya. Mereka semua (min Girl-chan, Sho, Sakazaki, Emil, Lukas, Berwald, Tino, Ieyasu, Motonari, Kenshin, Lance, Cowboy, Thundy, dan Daren yang diam-diam ngungsi keluar karena takut bakalan terjadi pembantaian massal) pun langsung ngakak di tempat melihat boxer tersebut.

Oke, deh! Daripada kita menyaksikan Mathias yang sepertinya akan melakukan pembantaian massal, mari kita lihat Gerrard dan Andre yang kayaknya udah selesai beresin dapur!

"Hei, Gerrard!" panggil Andre.

"Iya?" tanya Gerrard.

"Aku rasa kita tunda dulu training-nya sampai keadaannya memungkinkan!" saran Andre.

"Aku setuju!" kata temannya pasrah.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruang tengah, keduanya pun langsung jawdrop melihat ruangan itu udah kayak kena bom nuklir beserta korban jiwa yang berserakan. Di tengahnya, Mathias dengan watados-nya sibuk ngasah kapak yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengadakan pembantaian massal barusan.

'Tuh Kambing nambah kerjaan aja, deh! Masa iya kita harus beresin ruang tengah juga?' batin keduanya cengo.

"Heh, Kambing! Lu udah ngancurin dapur sama ruang tengah! Bayar kagak ganti ruginya?!" kata Andre kesal.

"Nih!" Pria jabrik itu pun menaruh sejumlah uang di atas meja dan langsung menyelonong pergi.

Kedua pria itu pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 4:<strong>

_"Hah?! Lu udah gila, ya?! Masa harus kita yang bersihin ruang tengah?! Yang salah kan si Kambing sarap itu!"_

_"Gue mah kagak keberatan, asal keadaannya cepat membaik!"_

_"GERRARD-SAN, MERCOWLYA-KUN! MAIN TOD, YUK!"_

_'Mascara Blue Jeans?'_

_"Pilih Nordic, Awesome Trio, atau Fail Brother Trio?"_

_"Woy, jangan tepar dulu! Minna, cepat bantu gue bawa Makkun ke kamarnya!"_

_"Max-dono sama Andre-dono saudara, ya? Kok mirip banget?"_

_"Mendingan besok kita latihan 'Dodge Frisbee' aja, deh!"_

* * *

><p>Me: "Yeah, selesai juga!" XD<p>

Andre: "Masih belum mulai training-nya?"

Me: "Ya iyalah! Gue kan mesti belajar nama tempat yang ada zombie-nya sama senjata di CSO! Kagak mungkin gue belajar main di warnet karena kagak ada yang install CSO di PC-nya! Jadi mungkin gue mesti belajar dari Sho-san atau CSO Wikipedia!"

Andre: "Good luck for you aja, dah!"

Me: "Ya, Thanks! Mending lu balik aja, deh!"

Andre: "Oke!" *pergi.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	5. ToD yang Membawa Petaka

Karena kagak ada Review, Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Hah, si Gerrard nyebelin banget! Masa gue disuruh masak cuma gara-gara nyium tuh Kambing?! Udah gitu, Mat-kun bukannya belain gue, malah mojok di kamar! Kurang asem!"_

_"A-da ya-yang nga-muk, dayo!"_

_"Mr. Køhler! Apa yang terjadi di sini dan si Andre kenapa?"_

_"Yang ngancurin dapur kan Mathias, tapi kenapa malah kita yang bersihin dapur coba?"_

_"Hey, jabrik! Celananya kedodoran, cyiiin~"_

_'Tuh Kambing nambah kerjaan aja, deh! Masa iya kita harus beresin ruang tengah juga?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: ToD yang Membawa Petaka<strong>

* * *

><p>Para makhluk yang selamat dari acara pembantaian massal Mathias pun langsung dipanggil Andre untuk berkumpul di kamarnya.<p>

"Ada apa lagi, sih?" tanya Emil bosan. "Lu mau ngomongin pembantaian massal yang dilakuin Dan?"

"Ya iyalah! Memangnya apalagi?" jawab Andre bertanya balik. "Dan aku ingin kalian semua yang bersihin ruang tengah!"

Webek, webek...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak mereka semua (min Andre dan Gerrard) kaget.

"Hah?! Lu udah gila, ya?! Masa harus kita yang bersihin ruang tengah?! Yang salah kan si Kambing sarap itu!" bentak Cowboy emosi.

"Lha? Orang gue sama Gerrard udah beresin dapur yang hancur gara-gara dia juga! Jadi gantian dong, Crossbow!" balas Andre sewot.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah Revolver pun langsung mampir ke kepala Andre dan langsung balik lagi ke tangan pemuda pirang itu kayak bumerang (?).

"Maaf, ya! Tapi namaku bukan 'Crossbow', Hero idiot!" kata Cowboy sambil berjalan pergi.

Gerrard dan Sho pun langsung berusaha menahan Andre yang nyaris masuk Hero mode on.

"Sudahlah, Andre! Nanti kami bakalan beresin ruang tengahnya, kok!" hibur Sho.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kalian siapkan alatnya!" perintah Andre.

Mereka semua pun langsung pergi ke gudang buat ngambil peralatan kebersihan.

"Hey, Andre! Apa kagak apa-apa kita tunda training-nya?" tanya Kate sambil memasuki kamar.

"Gue mah kagak keberatan, asal keadaannya cepat membaik!" jawab Andre datar.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Gue kagak nyangka kalau tuh Kambing bisa bertanggung jawab!" komentar Cowboy saat melihat sesuatu dari celah pintu ruang tengah. "Ah, biarlah! Gue mau cari tiramitsu dulu, ah!"

Kalian mau tau sesuatu yang dimaksud? Mendingan kita liat aja kejadian berikutnya dulu! *Narator digampar Reader.*

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lha? Siapa yang beresin ruang tengah, coba?" tanya Gerrard heran pas ngeliat ruang tengah itu udah rapi.<p>

Kagak cuma itu! Di tengah ruangan itu, terlihat Cowboy yang malah asik makan tiramitsu yang dia beli dari luar sambil nonton 'Hetalia World Series'.

"Kasihan amat tuh Kambing dicekik pake dasi!" komentar pemuda pirang itu.

Kayaknya dia lagi nonton episode ke-49, deh! Kalian pasti kagak nyangka kalau OC-nya Girl-chan juga penggemar Hetalia, bukan? Yah, itulah kelebihan Author! Ah, terlalu OOT! Gehen wir zurück zu der Geschichte zu bekommen_ (Mari kita kembali ke cerita)_! *German mode on.*

"Hoy, Cowboy! Lu yang bersihin ruang tengah, ya?" tanya Gerrard jawdrop.

"Bukan gue! Orang gue tadi keluar cuma buat nyari tiramitsu doang!" jawab Cowboy watados.

"Lho? Terus, yang beresin ruangan ini siapa?" tanya Gerrard bingung.

Pemuda pirang itu pun mengisyaratkan Gerrard untuk mendekatinya. Dengan bingung, dia pun mendekati salah satu OC Girl-chan tersebut. Cowboy membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat pria itu kaget.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku akan merahasiakannya!" kata Gerrard yang berniat berjalan pergi. Tapi...

"GERRARD-SAN, MERCOWLYA-KUN! MAIN TOD, YUK!" teriak Keiji dari luar yang sukses membuat telinga kedua orang itu langsung tuli sesaat.

"KAGAK USAH PAKE TERIAK JUGA, BAKAMAEDA!" pekik Cowboy sewot.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Gerrard.

Pemuda pirang itu pun hanya menurut dan segera mengikuti pria itu keluar.

* * *

><p>Di halaman belakang...<p>

"Kalian berdua kagak liat Makkun, ya?" tanya Ieyasu kepada kedua orang yang baru saja bergabung tersebut.

Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng tanda kagak liat.

"Masa iya Anko itu ngilang kayak hantu?" tanya Lukas kesal.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hantu, Norge?"

Lukas pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati pria jabrik itu sudah berada di depan mereka semua.

"Kagak ada, mending kita mulai aja ToD-nya!" balas Lukas datar.

Mereka semua plus Andre, Gerrard, dan Max (nih orang ngapain ikut-ikutan?) membentuk lingkaran untuk memulai permainan ToD.

"Saya duluan, ya!" kata Girl-chan sambil memutar sebuah botol.

Botol itu pun berhenti di Cowboy.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Dare!" jawab pemuda pirang itu yakin.

"Nyanyi 'Mascara Blue Jeans'!" perintah gadis itu.

Webek, webek...

'Mascara Blue Jeans?' batin mereka semua (min Girl-chan dan Cowboy) heran.

"Oke!"

* * *

><p><em>Non non<br>Naitatte wakannai  
>Non non<br>Sonnan ja hajimannai_

_Non non_  
><em>Imadoki nara<em>  
><em>Non non<em>  
><em>Waratte let's go<em>

_Ima ni mitero to_  
><em>Jibun ni mahou kaketara<em>  
><em>Imajineeshon<em>  
><em>Saa ookiku fukuramasete<em>

_Massara pin no buruu jiinzu_  
><em>Nanige ni kikuzushite<em>  
><em>Ooki na yume wo hanashitara<em>  
><em>Bijin ni natte<em>

_Massara pin no seishun_  
><em>Sarige ni kikonashite<em>  
><em>Amazuppai eiga mitai ni<em>  
><em>Tell me love!<em>  
><em>All long time<em>

_Dotabata shitete mo_  
><em>Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!<em>  
><em>Mechakucha shitai no<em>  
><em>Love me too!<em>

_Dotabata shitete mo_  
><em>Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!<em>  
><em>Mechakucha shitai no<em>  
><em>Love me too!<em>

_Non non_  
><em>Junjou tte wakannai<em>  
><em>Non non<em>  
><em>Kantan ne tsumannai<em>

_Non non_  
><em>Kimochi shidai<em>  
><em>Non non<em>  
><em>Don't stop the music<em>

_Irun ja nai ka_  
><em>Muda na mono tte naani?<em>  
><em>Irumineeshon<em>  
><em>Saa terase yo yukute no saki<em>

_Massara pin no buruu jiinzu_  
><em>Omoikkiri yogoshite<em>  
><em>Soko kara hajimaru shinpi wa<em>  
><em>Bunseki funou sa<em>

_Massara pin no seishun_  
><em>Omoikkiri hashaide<em>  
><em>Shuumatsu no yoru no kibun de<em>  
><em>Tell me love!<em>  
><em>All long time<em>

_Dotabata shitete mo_  
><em>Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!<em>  
><em>Mechakucha shitai no<em>  
><em>Love me too!<em>

_Dotabata shitete mo_  
><em>Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!<em>  
><em>Mechakucha shitai no<em>  
><em>Love me too!<em>

_Massara pin no buruu jiinzu_  
><em>Nanige ni kikuzushite<em>  
><em>Ooki na yume wo hanashitara<em>  
><em>Bijin ni natte<em>

_Massara pin no buruu jiinzu_  
><em>Omoikkiri yogoshite<em>  
><em>Soko kara hajimaru shinpi wa<em>  
><em>Bunseki funou sa<em>

_Massara pin no seishun_  
><em>Omoikkiri hashaide<em>  
><em>Shuumatsu no yoru no kibun de<em>  
><em>Tell me love!<em>  
><em>All long time<em>

_Dotabata shitete mo_  
><em>Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!<em>  
><em>Mechakucha shitai no<em>  
><em>Love me too!<em>

_Dotabata shitete mo_  
><em>Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!<em>  
><em>Mechakucha shitai no<em>  
><em>Love me too!<em>

* * *

><p>"Nah, giliran gue kan?" tanya Cowboy sambil memutar botol itu dan berhenti di... Denmark-pyon (?)! *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*<p>

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Cowboy.

"Untuk main aman, Truth!" jawab Mathias.

Entah kenapa, pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan evil smile yang bertanda akan melakukan ide jahanam.

"Pilih Nordic, Awesome Trio, atau Fail Brother Trio?" tanya Cowboy dengan nada jahil.

Webek, webek...

"Ta-san?" Tino heran melihat Mathias hanya diam saja kayak patung.

"Apa kagak pertanyaan lain, mein freund?" tanya Thundy dengan tatapan 'lu-gila-nanya-kayak-gitu-?'.

"Kagak!" jawab Cowboy watados.

GUBRAK!

"HUWAAA! PAK MATHIAS! JANGAN TEPAR SEKARANG!" pekik Girl-chan panik karena sang ketua guru udah pingsan di tempat.

"Woy, jangan tepar dulu! Minna, cepat bantu gue bawa Makkun ke kamarnya!" teriak Ieyasu panik sambil berusaha mengangkat Mathias.

Lance dan Emil pun segera membantu Ieyasu membawa pria jabrik itu ke kamarnya.

"Jiah, masa baru mulai main udah jatuh korban jiwa aja?" tanya Saphire kecewa.

Elemy yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Terus, siapa nih yang muter botolnya?" tanya Daren.

"Suruh aja siapa yang muter di sini, dayo!" jawab Musket.

"Yukimura! Lu aja deh yang muter!" perintah Daren.

"Oke, Daren-dono!" balas Yukimura sambil memutar botol itu.

Botol itu pun berhenti di Max.

"Truth or Dare, Max-dono?" tanya Yukimura.

"Sebagai banci sejati, eike pilih Truth aja!" jawab Max yang banci mode on.

"Max-dono sama Andre-dono saudara, ya? Kok mirip banget?" tanya Yukimura penasaran.

"Mungkin karena takdir, cyiiin~ Gue seneng banget jadi kembaran si Hero!" jawab Max yang masih banci mode on.

Andre pun langsung ngibrit ke toilet terdekat buat muntah di sana.

"Eike puter, ya!" Max memutar botol itu dan berhenti di... Emilkita? *Narator ditendang Emil.*

"Truth or Dare, cyiiin?" tanya Max.

"Dare!" jawab Emil sambil berusaha untuk tidak muntah.

"Gendong abang lu dan bawa dia muterin asra-"

"Hoi! Lu ngapain ngangkat gue, Aisu?"

Perintah Max terpotong ketika melihat Emil mengangkat Lukas dengan bridal style dan langsung berlari keliling asrama dengan kecepatan Mach 550 (?). Mereka yang melihatnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ice t'rlalu nek't!" komentar Berwald datar yang sweatdrop dalam hati (?).

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sudah, kan? Sekarang giliran gue!" kata Emil ngos-ngosan setelah menggendong kakaknya keliling asrama.<p>

Pemuda Iceland itu memutar botolnya. Tapi...

"Hoi, kalian! Ayo masuk! Mau hujan, nih!" teriak Kate dari dalam asrama.

Melihat langit yang mulai mendung, mereka semua pun langsung masuk ke dalam.

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah...<p>

"Aneh, ya! Kita belum bersihin ruangan ini, udah bersih sendiri aja!" kata Motonari bingung.

"E-etto..." Cowboy seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Mercowlya-san?" tanya Kenshin.

"Sebenarnya dia tau siapa yang bersihin ruangan ini!" jawab Gerrard menjelaskan.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa?" tanya mereka semua heran.

"Kenapa kalian kagak tanyain si Kambing itu?" jawab Cowboy bertanya balik.

Webek, webek...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! JADI INI SEMUA KERJAAN KØHLER-SAN/PAK MATHIAS?!" teriak mereka semua kaget.

Cowboy hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

Sekarang Mathias, Ieyasu, dan Lance lagi berada di kamar Ieyasu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mendingan besok kita latihan 'Dodge Frisbee' aja, deh!" saran Lance sambil menghela nafas kecil.

"Gue setuju aja, deh!" balas kedua temannya lesu.

Yah, kita liat aja apa yang akan terjadi Chapter depan!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 5:<strong>

_"Aku mau memberitahukan kalian kalau kita akan mengadakan 'Dodge Frisbee Training'!"_

_"Cih, dia mau bikin kita semua tuli apa?!"_

_"Yah, si sherrif gadungan itu ya! Orang lagi panas begini malah membuat gurun!"_

_"BakaMaedaaaaa! Sialan lu!"_

_"Errr, Ice-kun! Kenapa burungnya terbang sendiri?"_

_"Oh, itu? Gue habis mainin Grand Chase sama Girl-chan kemaren! Moncong-moncong (?), di sana ada character yang senjatanya sama kayak gue, lho!"_

_"Woi, Thundy! Lu mau bikin gue mati, ya?!"_

_"Temme!"_

* * *

><p>Me: "Yeah, selesai juga!" XD *nebar kertas ulangan (?).*<p>

Mathias: "Yeah, OOC parah!" XD *nebar daun kering (?).*

Me: *sweatdrop.* "Lu habis makan apa, Mathy? Kok tiba-tiba otak lu jadi korslet kayak gitu?"

Mathias: "Kagak ada! Tadi gue habis nyium Chung (?), Ronan (?), Sieghart (?), sama Ryan (?)! Mau nyium Raven juga, dia udah kabur duluan!" *nyengir ala banci (?).*

Me: *sweatdrop kuadrat.* "Ya udah! Tapi kalau lu dibantai sama mereka, jangan minta bantuan gue, ya!"

Cowboy: *lari kayak dikejar hantu.* *kesandung dan nabrak Thundy.*

Thundy: *ditabrak Cowboy.* "Hoy! Lu kenapa sih, mein freund?!"

Cowboy: "Tolongin gue Thun, BakAuthor! Ada Norway lagi ngamuk!"

Me: "Hah? Lukas ngamuk? Memangnya kenapa?"

Cowboy: "Dia protes sama Max yang nyuruh adeknya gendong dia keliling asrama! Sekarang Andre, Emil, sama yang lainnya lagi nenangin dia, nih! Lu berdua tolongin kek!" *ngeliatin Mathias.* "Eh? Tuh Kambing kenapa, ya? Otaknya korslet abis kesamber petir?"

Me: "Bukan, sih! Cuma tadi dia bilang kalau dia habis nyium Chung (?), Ronan (?), Sieghart (?), sama Ryan (?)! Mau nyium Raven juga, tapi si Raven udah kabur duluan!"

Cowboy: *jawdrop.*

Thundy: "Oh iya, gini aja! Gimana kalau tuh Kambing disuruh nyium 'Norge'-nya aja? Kan biar adil! Später Rückkehr zum normalen Dänemarks und Norwegens wütet_ (Nanti Denmark kembali normal dan Norwegia berhenti mengamuk)_!"

Cowboy: "Tapi gue takutnya lu bakalan dibantai sama mereka!"

Thundy: "Wünscht mir herzlichen Glückwunsch, ja_ (Doakan aku selamat, ya)_!" *nyeret Mathias pergi.*

Me: "Hah, sudahlah! Review!" :D


	6. Dodge Frisbee Training in CSO Dorm?

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Thundy: *muncul sambil nyengir.*

Me: "Lu kenapa, Thun?" *sweatdrop.*

Thundy: "Gue berhasil bikin tuh Kambing ciuman sama 'Norge'-nya!"

Me: "Terus, reaksi mereka gimana?"

Thundy: "Mereka berdua langsung pingsan di tempat! Udahan, ya! Gue mau nyari wurst dulu, ya!" *nyelonong pergi.*

Me: "Ya sudahlah! Mari kita balas Review!" :D

**Honey Sho: Lha? Bukannya 'Dodge Frisbee' udah dijelasin di fic 'Basara Teacher Problem', ya? Coba dibaca lagi! Yah, memang itu sedikit copas dari Review-mu yang itu! :D Kapan-kapan saya minta ya dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Pak pak pak v: Aku udah baca kok dan Thanks for Review! :D**

Mathias: *muncul sambil bawa kapak.*

Me: *double sweatdrop.* "Lu kenapa lagi, Mathy?"

Mathias: "Si Thundy mana? Gue punya urusan sama dia!"

Me: "Mungkin dia lagi ke Jerman buat nyari wurst!"

Mathias: *pergi nyari Thundy.*

Me: *geleng-geleng kepala.* "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Lha? Orang gue sama Gerrard udah beresin dapur yang hancur gara-gara dia juga! Jadi gantian dong, Crossbow!"_

_"Sudahlah, Andre! Nanti kami bakalan beresin ruang tengahnya, kok!"_

_"Lha? Siapa yang beresin ruang tengah, coba?"_

_"Kagak ada, mending kita mulai aja ToD-nya!" _

_"Jiah, masa baru mulai main udah jatuh korban jiwa aja?"_

_"Hoi! Lu ngapain ngangkat gue, Aisu?"_

_"Aneh, ya! Kita belum bersihin ruangan ini, udah bersih sendiri aja!"_

_"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! JADI INI SEMUA KERJAAN KØHLER-SAN/PAK MATHIAS?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dodge Frisbee Training in CSO Dorm?<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya, para Daimyo plus Lance, Nordics, dan OC berkumpul di halaman belakang asrama.<p>

"Kita mau ngapain pagi-pagi di sini, Anko?" tanya Lukas heran.

"Aku mau memberitahukan kalian kalau kita akan mengadakan 'Dodge Frisbee Training'!" jawab Mathias watados.

Webek, webek...

"WHUAPHUA?! LU GILA YA, KØHLER-SAN?!" teriak para Daimyo (min Ieyasu) kaget.

"Jangan protes dan ambil MG kalian masing-masing!" balas pria jabrik itu sambil menaruh sebuah kotak berisi puluhan sarung tangan warna-warni.

Mereka semua (min Mathias, Ieyasu, dan Lance) pun langsung menyerbu kotak itu kayak berebut duit. *plak!*

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa kericuhan (?)...<p>

"Nah, jarak untuk hari ini delapan meter! Sanggup?" tanya Ieyasu.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Elemy pun bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Meteor Storm_!" teriaknya saat melempar frisbee itu ke udara.

Frisbee-nya sekarang membentuk badai meteor (?) yang sukses membuat yang lainnya menutup mata mereka.

"Sugoi!" puji sebagian guru kagum dengan google yang entah dapat darimana.

Tapi, mereka semua harus kecewa karena ternyata frisbee Elemy berjarak kurang dari 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000001 mikronanometer (?) dari target awal. (Giro-kun: "Buletin jadi delapan meter aja apa?")

"Sayang sekali, ya!" kata Elemy kecewa sambil balik ke kerumunan.

Sementara Elemy balik, Elwania maju untuk melempar frisbee-nya.

"Ikkou ze, _Pyro Beam_!" kata Elwania sambil melempar frisbee-nya ke langit.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat Elwania yang kayaknya mulai buta arah. :D

"Woi, Elwa-san! Lu kagak melenceng?" tanya Hanbei.

"Kagak, kok! Liat aja sendiri!" jawab Elwania datar sambil menunjuk lapangan yang awalnya bekas badai meteor telah berubah menjadi Fire Field (?). (Thundy: "Wah! Otaknya Author mulai ngaco, nih!" :p/Girl-chan: *nabok Thundy.*/Thundy: *tepar.*/Giro-kun: *sweatdrop.* "Biar gue aja deh yang jadi Narator-nya!")

Mereka semua (min Elwania) pun hanya bisa jawdrop berjamaah melihatnya.

CETAAAAR!

Entah kenapa, petir pun ngamuk di sana dan frisbee itu langsung jatuh pada jarak lima belas meter.

"Yoosh!" kata Elwania seneng tapi masih datar (?).

"Nice, Phoenixia-san!" kata Motochika nyorakin Elwania.

Motochika pun bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Banci Shikoku no Jutsu_ (?)!" kata Motochika sambil melempar frisbee-nya yang entah kenapa malah berubah menjadi jangkar dengan aura lope-lope (?) di sekelilingnya.

Mereka yang melihatnya pun langsung ketawa ngakak saat mendengar nama lemparan Motochika. *ditimpuk jangkar.*

"Chika-kun! Akhirnya lu ngaku juga kalau lu tuh banci!" kata Elemy sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

Gara-gara kagak di-defuse (?), bom ketawa (?) di dalam Elemy pun langsung meledak sampai hancur berkeping-keping (?). Sedangkan frisbee-nya entah kenapa malah dimakan sama Motochika setelah jatuh pada jarak empat meter.

"Yaaah! Kekuatan banci (?) gue kurang, nih!" kata Motochika dengan nada banci yang terdengar kecewa. *ditimpuk lagi.*

Sasuke pun dengan menahan tawa melempar frisbee-nya. Dia menghela napas kecil sebelum melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Kage no Seka_i!" katanya pelan sambil melempar frisbee-nya ke udara.

Sekarang, lapangan yang tadinya Fire Field dari Elwania malah gelap gulita. Mati lampu kali, ya? *plak!* Alhasil, Emil pun terpaksa menggunakan 'Ice Blast'-nya untuk menerangi lapangan. Karena sang frisbee telah mendarat, sekarang giliran Yukimura yang melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Fire Slice_!" pekiknya saat melempar frisbee-nya.

Awalnya, kagak ada yang aneh dari lemparannya. Mereka semua yang melihatnya pun langsung heran. Tapi, tiba-tiba Yukimura mengambil nafas dan...

"_Sanada Fire Skill: Pyro Wheel_!"

Roda api pun mulai mengelilingi frisbee Yukimura dan memperjauh jaraknya. Beberapa orang mulai teriak-teriak gaje 'Selamat Tahun Baru' karena ada pertunjukan kembang api dadakan (?).

"Memangnya boleh kayak gitu, Ta-san?" tanya Tino kepada Mathias.

"Boleh kok, Fin! Asal masih pake skill dari MG!" jawab Mathias.

Tino pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan singkat nan padat dari abang (?) Mathias.

"Keren, tuh!" kata Shingen sambil memperhatikan bintang jatuh atau yang biasa disebut komet (?). *plak!*

"Fyuuh!" kata Yukimura melepas lelah setelah frisbee-nya jatuh.

Setelah itu, Saphire nanya hal yang sama kepada Mathias. Pria jabrik itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Saphire pun bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Vallack_!" kata Saphire sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Segera setelah frisbee itu dilempar, efek suara audiosonik bergelombang tinggi pun mulai muncul. Buktinya, mereka semua tuli sesaat. Etto, apa gue harus panggilin ambulans? *Narator dihajar para Daimyo plus Nordics.*

"Cih, dia mau bikin kita semua tuli apa?!" gerutu Emil kesal sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Dan kenapa harus dinamai 'Vallack'?! Bukannya 'Vallack' itu dari Elsword?!" tanya Cowboy emosi.

Saphire yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa memunculkan perempatan di jidatnya sambil balik ke perkumpulan. Masamune pun berjalan ke starting pad.

"Giliran gue, kan?" tanya Masamune sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Setelah dia melempar frisbee-nya, muncul semacam kilat (?) di belakang punggung Masamune dan dia pun merentangkan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Dia mau pake itu?" tanya Lance heran.

"_Copy Skill: Flying Flash_!" kata Masamune saat kilat itu menyundul (?) frisbee yang sedang melayang tersebut.

"Kenapa harus 'Flying Flash', coba? Dan kenapa lama-lama fic ini jadi cross?!" tanya Lukas heran.

"Hah! Gue baru tau kalau Donkugaryuu demen banget melihat yang begituan!" teriak Mitsunari pelan.

"Apa dia ketularan bancinya Chosokabe?" tanya Motonari watados.

"Pindah ke depan lapangan, yuk!" ajak Emil.

Setelah mereka pindah ke depan, Cowboy di seberang sana langsung melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Sabaku no Gyou_!" teriak Cowboy.

Tiba-tiba, lapangan pun langsung tertutup gurun pasir. Wah, lengkap tuh Gurun Sahara! *digeplak.*

"Yah, si sherrif gadungan itu ya! Orang lagi panas begini malah membuat gurun!" dumel Mathias kesal.

Sementara itu, Keiji dan Cowboy berjalan menuju dan dari starting pad.

Keiji dengan smirk yang (pastinya) kagak bakalan kelihatan dari seberang sana langsung melempar frisbee-nya. Setelah melayang, muncul air bah dari belakang frisbee itu.

"_Tsunami_!" teriak Keiji.

Area yang tadinya Gurun Sahara pun langsung diterjang badai tsunami. Seluruh orang (kecuali Keiji) yang melihat banjir kiriman itu pun langsung kabur tunggang langgang.

"Run for your life!" teriak Ieyasu, Lance, dan Mathias sambil ngacir.

"BakaMaedaaaaa! Sialan lu!" koor yang lain.

"Ah, banyak ngomong, dayo!" kata Musket santai.

Dia pun berbalik dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"_Wind Shield_!" teriak Musket saat angin puting beliung mulai muncul dari tangannya dan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh lapangan.

"What the?! Jurus apaan lagi, nih?" tanya Masamune yang 'sedikit' ketinggalan di belakang kerumunan itu.

"Woy, BakaMaeda! Hentiin kagak sekarang?!" ancam Cowboy sambil menyiapkan Revolver-nya beserta dark aura yang gelapnya melebihi 'Kage no Sekai'-nya Sasuke.

"Ha-ha'i, Mercowlya-kun!" kata Keiji gelagapan. (Giro-kun: "Saya sebagai Narator sementara (?) pun sukses dibikin sweatdrop dengan kelakuan- Errr, si idiot dango itu!" *dibantai Keiji.*)

Akhirnya, air bah pun mulai mereda.

"Haaah, abunakatta!" kata Hanbei dan Tino sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Keiji ditegur abis-abisan sama Mathias...<p>

"Gue mulai, ya!" kata Icilcy sambil bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Mass Force of Gravity_!" teriak Icilcy sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Untungnya, kali ini hanya efek biasa!

DUK! BRAK! TOWEWEWEWEW (?)!

Mungkin juga kagak! Karena setelah frisbee-nya Icilcy mendarat, mereka semua pun langsung jatuh ke bawah dengan gaje-nya.

"Eh, lu pada kenapa? Aaah! Pasti kalian kagum, ya?" tanya Icilcy ke-geer-an.

PLETAK!

Icilcy pun langsung disambit buku sihir sama Flamy.

"Enak aja! Cepet batalin efeknya, Icy-nii!" bentak Flamy maksa kakak angkatnya untuk membatalkan efek skill barusan dengan dark aura plus death glare maut ala Flamy Phoenixia. *lebay!*

"Ryo-ryoukai!" kata Icilcy gemeteran.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian...<p>

"Oke, Bruder! Itu tadi agak sedikit keterlaluan! Tolong efeknya dikurangi sedikit!" saran Thundy.

Icilcy pun hanya mengangguk. Sementara itu, Kenshin sedang bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Frozen Slice_!" teriaknya saat melempar frisbee-nya.

Anehnya, hasil lemparan Kenshin malah mirip dengan 'Ice Blast' milik Emil.

"Hmm, mirip! Tapi sedikit berbeda dengan yang aslinya!" kata Sasuke menganalisis frisbee Kenshin.

"Beda gimana?" tanya Keiji kepo.

"Err, begini! Kalau gue inget, cahaya pas Steilsson-san melempar itu warnanya biru muda dan kelihatan kayak warna air laut! Tapi kalau punya Kenshin warnanya biru pekat dan kelihatan kayak warna langit mendung (?)!" jelas Kojuro.

"Kalian memperhatikan yang waktu itu, ya?" tanya Emil.

Mereka hanya mengangguk. Sekarang, Emil sedang bersiap melempar.

"_Puffin Eyes_!"

Saat Emil melempar, mereka semua melihat kilatan di matanya. Saat frisbee-nya melayang, tiba-tiba frisbee itu berubah jadi seekor burung Puffin dan terbang menjauh dari lapangan. Mereka semua pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat. XD (Giro-kun: "Sumpah, ini merusak suasana banget!" -_-")

"Errr, Ice-kun! Kenapa burungnya terbang sendiri?" tanya Tino.

Emil hanya ngangkat bahunya tanda kagak tau. Akhirnya, Mathias pun masuk ke lapangan dan Emil masuk ke bilik tunggu.

"Oke! _Titan Axe_!"

Segera setelah Mathias melempar frisbee-nya, frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi paman kapak (?) berwarna hijau yang melaju mendekati target.

"Gimana? Hebat, kagak?" tanya Mathias sambil memasang cengiran khas-nya.

Mereka semua hanya masang tampang 'you-don't-say-bro-!'.

"Entah kenapa, gue agak de javu sama nama dan rupa skill-nya!" kata Lance sambil mikir.

"Oh, itu? Gue habis mainin Grand Chase (1) sama Girl-chan kemaren! Moncong-moncong (?), di sana ada character yang senjatanya sama kayak gue, lho!" balas Mathias watados.

'Sejak kapan si Kambing/Dan/Anko/Ta-san/Køhler-san/Makkun/Mathias jadi gamers?' batin mereka semua (min Mathias) sweatdrop.

Mathias pun balik ke kerumunan dan Lukas masuk ke lapangan.

* * *

><p>Di Elven Forest (?)...<p>

"HAAAAATSHOOOOO!"

Seorang pemuda druid berambut jingga jabrik mengusap hidungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ryan?" tanya seorang gadis elf berambut pirang.

"Ah, daijoubu!" jawabnya singkat.

* * *

><p>Kita kembali ke latihan 'Dodge Frisbee'!<p>

"_Troll Rocket_!"

Segera setelah Lukas melempar frisbee-nya, frisbee itu malah berubah jadi troll dengan NO2 (?) di belakangnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan Mach 26 (?). Tapi sayangnya, dia kagak mencapai target yang dimaksud. Yah, kira-kira sama kayak Elemy! XD Musket pun langsung maju ke starting pad.

"_Enternal Wind_!" teriaknya saat melempar frisbee itu.

Frisbee-nya langsung dilahap sama angin topan (Giro-kun: "Atau bahorok mungkin?" :D) berwarna biru (?). Setelah selesai, Daren pun masuk ke lapangan.

"Dary, ganbatte!" teriak Saphire yang dihadiahi geplakan senapan.

Kasihan! Mau mendukung malah digeplak! *dihajar Saphire.*

"Diem lu, abang nyebelin!" bentak Daren setelah menggeplak kakaknya.

"_Flying Chest_!"

Setelah frisbee itu melayang entah kemana, frisbee-nya berubah menjadi sebuah peti (?) yang melaju dengan kecepatan Mach 26. (Daren: "Heh! Lu mau ngutuk, ya?! Kok angkanya 26, sih?!"/Giro-kun: "Mau yang lebih kenceng? Apa perlu Mach 444?"/Daren: "No comment, deh!" -_-"/Giro-kun: *entah kenapa sebuah peti melayang ke kepalanya.*)

"Sugoooi, Dary-chan is de bes (?)!" kata si Kambing Kedua (?) yang dihadiahi geplakan senapan (lagi).

Daren sekarang udah balik ke tempatnya semula, yaitu di hatinya Saphire. *ditembak Daren.* Maksudnya, di antara kerumunan para penghuni dunia lain. *ditembak lagi.* Maksudnya, di antara teman-temannya yang berwarna rambut 'agak' unik. Sekarang giliran Berwald yang melempar.

"Gue siaaaap!" kata Berwald sempoyongan.

Mukanya agak merah dan jalannya rada goyah. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa Svi kagak kenapa-napa?" tanya Emil sweatdrop.

"Dalam keadaan begitu, pastinya kagak!" jawab Mathias ikut sweatdrop.

"Bisa-bisanya Su-san mabuk pas latihan, tapi kita liat aja dulu!" kata Tino sambil berusaha mengatasi sweatdrop akutnya.

"_Blessing of Drunken Swedish_!" teriak pria Sweden itu.

Lemparan frisbee-nya pun kayak orang mabuk. Yang lainnya? Mereka masih sweatdrop setelah mendengar nama lemparan Berwald dan melihat langsung lemparannya. XD

Setelah lemparan itu, Berwald langsung pingsan di tempat. Mathias dan Lukas pun langsung membawa Berwald ke UGD terdekat. Sementara itu, Lance bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Midori no Usagi Mayor_!"

Segera setelah frisbee-nya lepas landas (?), seekor kelinci hijau (?) melompat dari bawah tanah (?) sambil menangkap frisbee itu dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah yang sukses membuat gempa bumi berkekuatan 4,44 SR (Musket: "Tuh, kan! 444 lagi, dayo!" -_-"). Yang lainnya hanya bisa jawdrop melihat kelinci hijau yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa datang dari bawah tanah.

"Jiah, gimana caranya coba?" tanya Thundy jawdrop sambil masuk ke arena sumo (?).

"_Super Potato Attack_!"

Saat frisbee Thundy dilepaskan, sepasang misil kentang (?) mencuat keluar dari samping frisbee-nya (Giro-kun: "Lu kate pesawat tempur?" *sweatdrop.*). Misil itu pun lepas landas dan mengarah ke...

"Eh, apaan tuh?" tanya Icilcy yang posisinya mojok sendiri.

BLAAR! CTAAAR! MEOW! (?)

Icilcy pun menjadi korban jiwa dalam peristiwa kecelakaan pesawat Potato Airlines TS (?) di CSO Dorm (?). XD

"Woy, Thundy! Lu mau bikin gue mati, ya?!" teriak Icilcy kagak nyelow sama sekali.

Thundy pun hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Bruder!" kata Thundy watados.

Okelah, kita abaikan aja kedua bocah tersebut!

"_Phoenix Enternal_!"

Ternyata Flamy udah melempar frisbee-nya saat kita melihat kedua bocah di atas. *Narator dihajar ThunIcy (?).*

Frisbee-nya Flamy berubah menjadi phoenix yang saking terangnya, mereka semua kagak bisa liat. Karena phoenix-nya kagak kelihatan, kita skip saja sampai besok! *Narator dihajar para guru, Nordics, dan Reader.*

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya...<p>

"Hah, capek banget kemaren! Nyaris aja kita semua tuli!" kata Saphire.

"Memangnya lu pikir salah siapa kita semua hampir tuli, hah?!" tanya Daren kagak nyelow.

"Temme!" geram Saphire emosi.

Keduanya pun mulai beradu tatapan maut. Aliran listrik di sekeliling kepala (?) kedua bocah Andreas itu pun mulai menyengat.

"Yah, mending abaikan aja mereka!" kata Thundy mengabaikan kedua bocah sarap tersebut.

Mereka semua pun langsung pergi sarapan dan meninggalkan kedua bocah yang saling death glare satu sama lain tersebut di koridor.

"Hoy, kalian! Cepat sarapan!" teriak Andre di belakang mereka.

Keduanya pun langsung kabur ke ruang makan, sementara Andre hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 6:<strong>

_"Ada perlu apa, Ger-san?"_

_"Oh, itu toh! Maafkan saya, Ger-san! Saya juga tau itu jendela! Memangnya ada apa dengan jendela itu?"_

_"Helow? Gue mau ke gudang buat betulin jendela lu yang udah rusak itu! Masalah buat lu?"_

_"Yah, dia ingin ventilasi dan jendela kamar ini cukup agar sirkulasi udaranya lancar!"_

_"Terakhir, aku dan Yasu akan membuat ventilasi berbentuk vertikal dan horizontal di sana-sini!"_

_"KENAPA KAU MALAH MELUBANGI DINDINGNYA?!"_

* * *

><p>Indeks:<p>

(1): Grand Chase adalah nama salah satu game favorit Author! Character dengan senjata yang sama yang dimaksud Mathias adalah Ryan Woodguards! Maklum aja, orang senjata mereka sama-sama kapak! :D

* * *

><p>Me: "Yo wes, selesai!" :D<p>

Lukas: *muncul sambil nyeret Thundy yang sekarat.*

Me: *sweatdrop.* "Lu sama Mathy habis bantai Thundy, ya?"

Lukas: *mengangguk dan nyeret Thundy pergi.*

Me: *double sweatdrop.* "Dasar! Salah sendiri Thundy nyari mati sama mereka berdua!"

Emil: "Hoi, Girl-chan! Kapan selesainya, nih?"

Me: "Oh, iya!" *facepalm.* "Review!" :D


	7. Window Problem

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Yah, kagak apa-apa dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Nah, jarak untuk hari ini delapan meter! Sanggup?"_

_"Chika-kun! Akhirnya lu ngaku juga kalau lu tuh banci!"_

_"Memangnya boleh kayak gitu, Ta-san?"_

_"Oke, Bruder! Itu tadi agak sedikit keterlaluan! Tolong efeknya dikurangi sedikit!"_

_'Sejak kapan si Kambing/Dan/Anko/Ta-san/Køhler-san/Makkun/Mathias jadi gamers?'_

_"Bisa-bisanya Su-san mabuk pas latihan, tapi kita liat aja dulu!"_

_"Jiah, gimana caranya coba?"_

_"Hehehe, gomen ne Bruder!"_

_"Temme!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Window Problem<strong>

* * *

><p>Di kamar Gerrard...<p>

"Hmmm!" gumam Gerrard di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Hmmm!" gumam Gerrard sambil jungkir balik di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Hmmm!" gumam Gerrard sambil Shuffle Dance di depan jendela kamarnya.

Perasaan Gerrard dari tadi bergumam mulu, deh! Ada apa sih, Ger?

TOK TOK TOK!

"Permisi, Ger-san!" kata Lance sambil masuk ke kamar Gerrard.

"Oh! Silakan masuk, Lance!" perintah Gerrard.

Padahal Lance udah masuk sendiri seenaknya dari tadi. Hah, anak muda zaman sekarang! *Narator digetok Gun Blade.*

"Ada perlu apa, Ger-san?" tanya Lance sesopan mungikn sambil berharap keperluan Gerrard memanggilnya untuk membicarakan training.

Iya, training! Orang udah seminggu ini mereka belum training berburu zombie! Udah gitu, Lance udah berencana mengajak Emil kencan ke Dunia Kapur bareng Rudy (?).

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Gerrard sambil menunjuk jendela kamarnya.

Lance mengikuti arah telunjuk Gerrard yang mengarah ke jendela.

"Iya, saya tau! Tomcat, kan?" jawab Lance watados.

"Benar! Tomcat adalah salah satu serangga hama yang beracun- Eh? Tomcat?"

Gerrard pun langsung muter kepalanya 90 derajat Kelvin (?) ke arah jendela yang dia tunjuk tadi. Ternyata ada Tomcat yang hilir mudik di sekitar situ.

Maklumlah! Orang CSO Dorm dan sekitarnya sedang terkena serangan hama Tomcat sejak kemaren!

"Bukan!" bantah Gerrard agak emosi. "Bukan itu! Perhatikan telunjukku baik-baik!"

Lance memperhatikan lagi jari telunjuk pria itu baik-baik.

"Oh, itu ya? Saya tau! Lonceng anginnya bagus, kan? Kemarin saya sama Emil-san beli di pasar tepat saat penjualnya lagi cuci gudang dan karena yang lainnya kagak ada yang mau, jadi kami pasang di jendela kamarmu!" jawab Lance.

"Yah, bagus juga! Suaranya nenangin hati sih, apalagi- BUKAN! JENDELANYA, LANCE! JENDELANYA! GUE NUNJUK JENDELA KAMAR GUE!" teriak Gerrard emosi tingkat dewa plus terlalu OOC.

Sampai-sampai, penulis fic ini (dengan kata lain Girl-chan) terancam diprotes sama Gerrard Fansclub.

"Oh, itu toh! Maafkan saya, Ger-san! Saya juga tau itu jendela! Memangnya ada apa dengan jendela itu?" tanya Lance watados.

Gerrard pun hanya bisa menghela napas sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sempat OOC barusan.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap jendela itu!" jawab pria itu datar.

"Sesuatu? Memangnya gue harus ngapain?" tanya Lance sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin kau memperbaiki jendela itu!" perintah Gerrard.

"Memperbaiki? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lance sambil meneliti setiap sudut jendela tersebut.

Ternyata Gerrard bukan mau membahas training mereka. Kecewa to the Max, saudara-saudara! Tapi karena Lance anak yang suka menabung dan tidak sombong (apa hubungannya?), dia terpaksa mengikhlaskan harapannya tersebut.

"Aku beri kau tiga alasan! Alasan pertama, belakangan ini Andre dan Mathias sering berantem di kamarku karena masalah sepele! Saat aku mau menghentikan mereka, mereka malah melompat keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela dan jendelanya pun langsung rusak! Aku ingin jendelanya diperkuat!" jawab Gerrard.

Lance pun langsung sweatdrop mengingat kejadian itu. Maklumi aja! Orang dia salah satu sukarelawan yang membantu menghentikan amukan kedua makhluk sarap tersebut.

"Baiklah!" jawab Lance yang masih sweatdrop sambil memikirkan alasan Gerrard.

"Kedua, meskipun kamar ini cukup besar, tapi jendelanya hanya satu! Kan kagak enak kalau cahaya matahari pagi hanya datang dari satu arah? Karena itu, tolong jendelanya diperbanyak!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Lance sambil menimbang-nimbang Denmark versi kucing (?) di Posyandu terdekat (?).

"Terakhir, model jendelanya udah kagak modis! Apalagi daun jendelanya yang besar itu! Kalau dibuka, angin yang masuk pasti kagak kira-kira! Jadi aku ingin jendelanya dibikin modis dan angin yang masuk tidak terlalu besar!" kata Gerrard mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Baiklah!" jawab Lance sambil menimbang-nimbang bahan sembako (?).

Saya jadi bingung! Apa Lance itu buruh sembako, ya? *Narator dikejar-kejar Lance Fansgirl.*

"Jadi singkatnya, aku ingin kau merombak jendela kamarku menjadi baru lengkap dengan ventilasi yang baik sehingga udara lancar!" perintah Gerrard.

"Yes, sir!" jawab Lance sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hoy, kau mau kemana?" tanya Gerrard kepada Lance.

"Helow? Gue mau ke gudang buat betulin jendela lu yang udah rusak itu! Masalah buat lu?" jawab Lance yang OOC tingkat dewa.

"Tapi, bukannya arah gudang ke sana?" tanya Gerrard sambil menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

Lance pun langsung cengengesan.

"Hehehe! Saya hanya bercanda, Ger-san!" kata Lance sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Lance pun langsung ke gudang untuk mengambil perkakas untuk membuat jendela baru. Kayu, kaca, paku, palu, gergaji, linggis, dan juga pipa paralon (apa hubungannya pipa paralon dengan pembuatan jendela?).

Sekilas barang-barang yang dibawa Lance membuatnya terkesan seperti kalau dia bakalan ganti profesi menjadi tukang bangunan (?). Untungnya tidak! Daripada manggil tukang buat bikin jendela baru, lebih baik bikin sendiri. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Lance Stoppersky kagak bisa membuat jendela? Kagak kenapa-kenapa, sih! Tapi nanti Lance beneran jadi tukang bangunan, dong? Oke, deh! Karena isi paragraf ini udah mulai ngaco, kita kembali ke cerita!

TOK! TOK! TOK! BLETAK! AUW!

Lance pun mulai mengerjakan tugas dari sang komandan tercinta (?), sampai-sampai tangannya sempat menjadi korban kerasnya palu. Dengan rambut yang kagak pake helm, tas pinggang buat naruh paku, plus nyempilin paku di mulut.

"Hah, ada-ada aja Ger-san! Kerjaan sepele kayak gini kok gue yang disuruh kerjain?" gerutu Lance kesal.

Dia lupa kalau si Gerrard lagi korslet karena kesamber petir milik Thundy sewaktu dia berantem sama Lukas hanya gara-gara ngomongin sihir dan makhluk gaib.

"Tapi, jendela yang kuat, diperbanyak, modis, dan juga saat dibuka, udara yang masuk tidak berlebihan! Aku pasti bisa, aku kan hebat!" kata Lance yang masih sibuk mukul-mukul palu di atas kayu dengan narsisnya.

Di tengah kesibukan itu, pintu kamar Gerrard pun terbuka. Awalnya, Lance mengira itu adalah Gerrard yang masuk untuk melihat perkembangan kerjaannya sekarang. Tapi, Lance teringat kalau Gerrard seharusnya lagi main badminton sama David Black (?). Terus, yang masuk siapa dong?

"Ransu-kun!"

"Yo, Stoppersky-kun!"

"Góðan dag, vinur minn_ (Selamat siang, temanku)_!"

"God eftermiddag_ (Selamat siang)_, Lance!"

Kalau kalian kagak tau, mereka adalah (dari yang paling atas) Ieyasu, Keiji, Emil, dan Mathias. Trio pengganggu datang (kecuali Emil, tentunya)!

"Adha phrlu apha?" tanya Lance ogah-ogahan.

Dia kagak menyadari kalau paku yang ada di mulutnya tertelan pas ngomong tadi.

"Oy, lu ngapain di kamar Gerrard-san?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menghampiri Lance yang batuk-batuk keselek paku. (Bantuin, kek!)

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Keiji dengan nada malas dan tidak peduli dengan Lance yang batuk karena keselek paku yang panjangnya 10 senti lebih.

Emil kagak ngomong apa-apa, tapi dia sibuk memperhatikan Lance yang lagi keselek tersebut. Dia sadar kalau ada yang salah dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi karena saking pendiamnya, dibiarkannya Lance dengan masalahnya tersebut.

"Hey, buddy! Buat apa, tuh?" tanya Mathias dengan wajah ceria dan semangat 10 November (?) plus dia juga tidak memperdulikan Lance yang lagi sekarat, saudara-saudara!

Lance pun langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya (?) dan entah kenapa, paku di tenggorokannya pun menghilang secara ajaib.

"Aku sedang membuat jendela baru untuk Ger-san dan kuulangi pertanyaanku, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Lance sambil melanjutkan lagi kerjaannya.

"Well, kami sedang bosan dan lagi nyari kerjaan! Makanya itu, kami ingin membantumu membuat jendela untuk Gerrard-san! Lumayan, bosannya bisa hilang!" jawab Ieyasu sambil menepuk punggung Lance.

"Tidak perlu! Kalian lihat saja dengan tenang! Itu sudah cukup membantuku!" Lance pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi dengan cuek bebek.

TOK! TOK! TOK! BLETAK! ADAW!

"Kenapa harus bikin baru lagi? Jendelanya kan masih bagus!" komentar Keiji sambil memperhatikan jendela Gerrard yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan yang baru.

"Ger-san mau jendela yang kuat, modis, dan juga sesuai kebutuhan!" jawab Lance seadanya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang kena palu (lagi).

TOK! TOK! TOK! PLAK! ADUDUDUH!

"Eh? Modis sekaligus kuat? Gerrard ada-ada aja, ya! Apa kepalanya habis kebentur tiang?" komentar Mathias yang juga lupa dengan kejadian yang melibatkan 'Norge'-nya tercinta.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan badminton, Gerrard langsung bersin dengan pose dan suara yang tidak elit di depan David Black. Sementara di halaman belakang asrama, Lukas yang lagi latihan sihir sama Magician Five langsung bersin di tempat yang sukses membuatnya diperhatikan dengan tidak elit oleh Icilcy, Elemy, Thundy, Elwania, dan Flamy. Lha, siapa juga yang ngomongin bocah bersalib itu? Ah, sudahlah! Kita kembali ke Lance dan para makhluk pengganggu tersebut.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yah, dia ingin ventilasi dan jendela kamar ini cukup agar sirkulasi udaranya lancar!" jawab Lance sambil mengusap pipi kirinya karena waktu dia kerja, seekor nyamuk dengan kurang asemnya hinggap di wajahnya.<p>

Bermaksud untuk membantunya, Ieyasu pun memukulnya dengan kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, kami akan membantumu!" kata Mathias dengan semangat yang masih sama plus cengiran khas-nya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang tidak perlu?" tanya Lance mulai membentuk kerangka jendela bikinannya.

"Ventilasi udara yang cukup! Berarti tinggal tambahkan lubang saja yang banyak biar udara yang masuk lebih banyak, kan? Ice! Tembak tembok ini sampai berlubang!" lanjut Mathias ngacangin perkataan Lance.

"Baiklah!" jawab Emil sambil ngeluarin pistolnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Lance pun mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"YOSH! Kalau Steilsson-san mau membantu Stoppersky-kun, aku juga ikutan!" balas Keiji yang mendadak semangat Bandung Lautan Api (?).

"Terakhir, aku dan Yasu akan membuat ventilasi berbentuk vertikal dan horizontal di sana-sini!" kata Mathias sambil nyiapin kapaknya diikuti dengan Ieyasu yang nyiapin tombaknya.

"Tung-"

Terlambat, Lance! Hanya untuk urusan ngancurin kayak begitu, kecepatan kinerja Trio (sekarang Quartet) Sarap tersebut meningkat setara dengan kecepatan cahaya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DHUAR!

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! BOOM!

Terlambat sudah! Nasi sudah menjadi bubur! Lance pun kewalahan menghadapi keempat temannya tersebut. Kagak apa-apa, Lance! Nothing is perfect! Don't mind, don't mind!

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian...<p>

"Lance!" panggil Gerrard sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

"Iya, Ger-san?" jawab Lance harap-harap cemas.

"Aku memang memintamu membuat ventilasi agar udara yang masuk cukup, tapi..." Background di belakang Gerrard pun berubah menjadi gunung berapi. "KENAPA KAU MALAH MELUBANGI DINDINGNYA?!"

"Maaf, Ger-san! Ini semua-"

"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA! INI PERINTAH!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 7:<strong>

_"Lha? Kenapa gue malah dikasih AK-47, coba?"_

_"Siapa juga yang mau berurusan sama Anko Uzai yang ngamuknya ngalahin keganasan Germany zaman Nazi?"_

_"Ini salah lu berempat! Gue jadi diomelin Ger-san, goblok!"_

_"SOMEBODY HELP US! RANSU-KUN NGAMUKNYA NGALAHIN BANTENG MATADOR (?)!"_

_"GUE MAU NYANYI APA AJA, ASAL JANGAN 'PUKAPUKA VACATION'! APALAGI HARUS BERTIGA SAMA YASU DAN MATHIAS!"_

_"Stoppersky-san, can you follow me?"_

_"MAAFKAN KAMI, LANCE/STOPPERSKY-KUN/RANSU-KUN! KAMI KAGAK TAU KALAU SELAMA INI KAMI MEMBUATMU MARAH!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	8. What Happen with Lance?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Aduh, maaf banget ya! Aku tak tau harus gimana mikirin training-nya! Mungkin bakalan lama! -_-"V**

**Thundy: "Perasaan cuma gue yang bikin Gerrard korslet, tapi kenapa yang lainnya juga kena?" *sweatdrop.***

**Lance: "Mari kita berdoa semoga mereka yang dihajar Ger-san (tidak) diterima di sisinya!"**

**Cowboy: "Doa macam apa itu?" *sweatdrop.***

**Akan aku usahakan sebisanya dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Benar! Tomcat adalah salah satu serangga hama yang beracun- Eh? Tomcat?"_

_"Aku ingin kau memperbaiki jendela itu!"_

_"Jadi singkatnya, aku ingin kau merombak jendela kamarku menjadi baru lengkap dengan ventilasi yang baik sehingga udara lancar!"_

_"Tapi, jendela yang kuat, diperbanyak, modis, dan juga saat dibuka, udara yang masuk tidak berlebihan! Aku pasti bisa, aku kan hebat!"_

_"Tidak perlu! Kalian lihat saja dengan tenang! Itu sudah cukup membantuku!"_

_"Ger-san mau jendela yang kuat, modis, dan juga sesuai kebutuhan!"_

_"Ventilasi udara yang cukup! Berarti tinggal tambahkan lubang saja yang banyak biar udara yang masuk lebih banyak, kan? Ice! Tembak tembok ini sampai berlubang!"_

_"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA! INI PERINTAH!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: What Happen with Lance?<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian jendela di kamar Gerrard, Lance stress berat dan memilih berada di dalam kamar seharian.<p>

"Apa kalian tidak bisa sekali saja menghiburnya?" tanya Kenshin kepada Quartet Sarap (Ieyasu-Keiji-Emil-Mathias) tersebut.

"Yah, kami kan hanya membantu!" jawab Mathias.

"Membantu sih boleh! Tapi jangan sampai ngancurin kamar orang juga, Anko Uzai!" bentak Lukas.

"Iya, kami minta maaf! Tapi sebaiknya kita diamkan saja Ransu-kun untuk sementara waktu!" saran Ieyasu.

Mereka semua pun langsung meninggalkan kamar pemuda berambut merah itu.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

Nordic Five sekarang sedang berada di lapangan. Entah si Andre mau ngapain nyuruh mereka di sana, tapi kita liat aja apa yang terjadi!

"Yosh, aku ingin kalian mengambil satu kotak senjata yang ada di gudang! Sudah dikasih tanda, lho!" perintah sang Hero.

* * *

><p>Setelah pengambilan senjata...<p>

"Lha? Kenapa gue malah dikasih AK-47, coba?" tanya Mathias bingung saat melihat sebuah AK-47 di kotak miliknya.

"Lha, memangnya yang lu pake buat ngancurin dapur kemaren apaan?" kata Gerrard bertanya balik.

Keempat anggota Nordic yang lainnya pun langsung natap ke arah Mathias dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'yang-bener-aja-lu-pake-AK-47-buat-ngancurin-dapur-?' yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan 'bukan-gue-yang-mulai-duluan-!' dari pria jabrik itu.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai latihannya!" ujar Andre bersemangat.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah, capek banget!" kata Tino ngos-ngosan.<p>

"Ap'lag' si D'nmark lag' ng'muk mod' on! Gu' aj' samp'i k'gak b'rani d' d'kat d'a!" balas Berwald sedikit merinding.

Maklum aja! Orang Andre sempat provokasiin Mathias buat bikin dia ngamuk dan berakhir dengan desiran peluru dimana-mana. Alhasil, keempat sobat Nordic-nya bersusah payah untuk menenangkannya. Apalagi Girl-chan jadi korban numpang lewat (?) setelah kagak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut. Bicara soal kondisi Mathias sekarang, dia dibawa Ieyasu ke UGD terdekat setelah mendapatkan hadiah getokan pipa tepat di tengkuk dari 'kalian pasti tau siapa'.

"Siapa juga yang mau berurusan sama Anko Uzai yang ngamuknya ngalahin keganasan Germany zaman Nazi?" tanya Lukas datar.

Tentu saja kagak ada yang mau, Luke! Memangnya lu yang pake troll sebagai pelampiasan? *Narator dikejar-kejar Lukas beserta pasukan troll.*

* * *

><p>Yah, lebih baik kita liat keadaan Lance yang masih stress! Sepertinya dia bakalan ngadain Perang Dunia Ketiga kalau udah kayak begitu!<p>

"Aduh, Ransu-san! Bisakah anda lebih tenang?" tanya Kenshin sedikit berhati-hati mengingat kalau membuat orang stress mengamuk itu sama aja dengan bunuh diri.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil pundung di pojokan dengan aura gelap yang mengerikan. Kenshin berusaha keras menghiburnya, walaupun dia sendiri sedikit takut dengan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Lance.

"Sebaiknya biarkan aja dia! Nanti cepat tua dia kalau udah kayak gitu!" saran Ieyasu yang malah berimbas pada cara bicaranya.

Lance mulai ngeluarin aura mengerikan yang bisa dibilang, setara aura mengerikan milik character ter-Yandere yang pernah dikenal sebagian orang. Ieyasu yang merasakan firasat buruk berusaha menenangkan bocah merah tersebut.

"Hey, hey, Ransu-kun! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" kata Ieyasu gelagapan. "Begini aja, gimana kalau kita main adu panco?"

Merasa perkataan Ieyasu tidak membantu sama sekali, Kenshin pun langsung kabur dari kedua makhluk gaje tersebut karena takut akan terlibat pembantaian massal.

Lance yang ngamuk mode on langsung mendatangi Ieyasu dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ternyata untuk seorang guru muda, tenaga Lance setara dengan tenaga Switzerland, Germany, Sweden, Russia, atau character yang terkenal bertenaga kuat. Ieyasu hanya bisa menelan ludah karena dia baru pertama kalinya melihat Lance semarah itu.

"Ini salah lu berempat! Gue jadi diomelin Ger-san, goblok!" bentak pemuda berambut merah itu kesal. "Kenapa kalian kagak mau dengerin gue, hah?! Puas kalian melihatku harus membereskan kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh ulah kalian?! Gue sudah capek dengan semua ini! Apa lu tidak pernah memahami perasaanku?!"

Seluruh orang yang melihatnya langsung kaget mendengar bentakan Lance yang di luar dugaan tersebut, terutama Gerrard yang kebetulan numpang lewat setelah melihat kerumunan gaje di depan kamar Lance.

"Stoppersky-san!" Para Daimyo (min Kenshin, Ieyasu, dan Keiji) pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Go-gomen ne!"

"That sorry don't much for me!"

Merasakan tanda bahaya, Keiji langsung menarik Ieyasu menjauh dan keduanya pun langsung ngacir dari kamar itu.

"SOMEBODY HELP US! RANSU-KUN NGAMUKNYA NGALAHIN BANTENG MATADOR (?)!" teriak Ieyasu yang malah berujung dikejar-kejar bocah berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau bukan dia yang ngancurin kamarku?" tanya Gerrard dengan perasaan kagak enak entah kepada siapa.

"Karena anda tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya kemaren!" jawab Kenshin seadanya.

Mari kita liat kejadian sebelumnya kalau kalian ingin tau darimana Kenshin tau masalah Lance!

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

Setelah membersihkan kamar Gerrard, Lance langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan nangis di sana.

"Hiks! Kenapa hari ini harus aku yang kena sial?" tanyanya sambil terisak di pojok kamar.

"Ransu-san!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Kenshin berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Lance.

"Aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis! Jadi aku rasa kau pasti punya masalah!" jawab Kenshin datar.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Uesugi-san!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kalau melihatmu menangis seperti itu, itu menjadi urusanku!" balas pria itu sambil berjongkok di sebelah Lance.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau janji akan merahasiakan ini?" tanya Lance lirih.

"Aku janji, Ransu-san!" jawab Kenshin yakin.

"Baiklah, jadi begini-" Lance pun menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku mengerti!" komentar Kenshin setelah mendengar cerita Lance barusan. "Tapi jangan sampai kau terpuruk seperti ini!"<p>

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengelus dadanya.

Tolong jangan ada yang nyetel lagu 'Sakitnya tuh di sini', ya! Karena ini kagak ada hubungannya!

"Yah, aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya! Lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu, ya!" saran Kenshin.

"Thanks, Uesugi-san!" balas Lance lirih.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>Sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.<p>

"Nah! Sebagai hiburan, bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi saja? Setidaknya, itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik!" saran Tino.

"Hah, baiklah!" kata Lance sambil menghela nafas. "Aku mesti nyanyi apa?"

"Pukapuka Vacation!" seru para murid serentak.

Webek, webek...

"GUE MAU NYANYI APA AJA, ASAL JANGAN 'PUKAPUKA VACATION'! APALAGI HARUS BERTIGA SAMA YASU DAN MATHIAS!" teriak Lance kagak terima.

"Lha, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya lagu itu bagus banget, ya?" tanya Bunga watados.

"TAPI TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Bisakah kalian menyarankan lagu yang lain?" tanya Kojuro.

"Kagak!" jawab para murid watados.

Lance pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"O-Oy!" Sasuke yang berniat menghentikannya dicegat oleh Kenshin.

"Biarkan saja!" kata Kenshin. "Dia butuh waktu sendiri!"

"Oh, iya! Aku punya ide untuk membuatnya kembali seperti biasanya, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian!" ujar Girl-chan tiba-tiba.

"Hontou ni?" tanya para Daimyo memastikan.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat...<p>

Yah, bisa dilihat bahwa sang guru muda kita sedang menangis di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Itulah yang dikatakan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan...

"Masmun?" tanya Lance saat menengok ke arah sang penepuk.

"Stoppersky-san, can you follow me?" tanya Masamune.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

"Nah, aku ingin kau baca ini!" kata sang Donkugaryuu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

Lance menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

><p><em>Nee, Ransu-kun! Jika kau mau memaafkan kami, tolong kau nyanyikan kedua lagu di bawah ini!<em>

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan ragu, dia memahami lirik lagu di bawah surat itu dan menyanyikannya dengan sedikit serak (Maklumlah! Orang dia abis nangis!).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nisshingeppo shunkashūtō iron na hyōjō de anata o<br>Itsu demo omotenashi itashimasu  
>Utsukushī keshiki to oishī o chagashi de<br>Hotto nagomeru hitotoki_

_O tsukarena karada ni mo kokoro ni mo_  
><em>Iyashi o todokeru sonzaidearitai<em>

_Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi o ma kokoro wo komete omotenashi_  
><em>Kigaru ni kite kudasai ne itsu demo go issho itashimasu<em>

_Hagukumu yūkō kankei seishinseii tsukushimasu_  
><em>Motto wakari au tame ni<em>  
><em>Reigi tadashiku chōwa to yūgō<em>  
><em>Omoiyari o wasurezu ni<em>

_Ki no tsukai sugi to iwa remasuga_  
><em>Shōbun nan desu… osoreirimasu, sumimasen<em>

_Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi o shigoku no jikan o osusowake_  
><em>Nonbiri shite kudasai ne kokoro kara kangei itashimasu<em>

_Too sai nan hoku shukō o korashite masuga mada kore karadesu_  
><em>Tanoshinde moraemasu yō yorokonde moraemasu yō<em>  
><em>Zensho zenshin no mainichidesu…<em>

_Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi o ma kokoro wo komete omotenashi_  
><em>Kigaru ni kite kudasai ne itsu demo kangei itashimasu<em>  
><em>Shiki oriori go issho shimashou ne<em>

* * *

><p>Setelah merasa lebih baik, dia pun menyanyikan lagu berikutnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao!<br>Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao_

_Nee Totteoki no basho ga arunda Issho ni mini ikou_  
><em>Nee Sono mae ni chotto<em>

_kapuchīno irete funwari shiawasena jikan_

_Motto kocchi wo muite yo (Tereta shigusa ni dokidoki)  
>Zutto koushite iyou ne (Mousugu sora hareru kana)<em>

_Niji no mukou wo mini ikou Sono egao ga kiseki yobu_  
><em>Kaze mo kumo mo min'na fukitobashite<em>  
><em>Harewataru hikari wo abite Siroi sunahama kakedasou<em>  
><em>Kagayaku shunkan futari de mitsukeyou<em>

_Nee Tobikkiri no_

_pesukatōre to jerāto wo tabeni ikou  
>Souda Razānya mo ii ne Rabiori mo ii na Issho nara saikou no jikan<em>

_Motto kocchi e oide yo (Hanikanda egao mo ii ne )_  
><em>Futari dake no himitsu (Nee Madamada shiritai na)<em>

_Suiheisen ni shinkirou Natsu-iro ni somaru umi de_  
><em>kokoro mo karada mo min'na hajikedashite<em>  
><em>Natsu no ibuki kanjinagara Shiroku wakitatsu nami abi<em>  
><em>Kagayaku shunkan futari de mitsukeyou<em>

_(Aa Mitsukaru kana Mitsuketai na Kumanaku sagashitemiyou_  
><em>Aa Mitsuketa yo Taisetsuna mono Ima Kono te ni)<em>

_Egao no kakera nigirishime Mousugu sono te ni kaesu_  
><em>Nagashita namida mo min'na fukitobasu yo<em>  
><em>Niji no mukou wo mini ikou Te wo tsunaide mini ikou<em>  
><em>Atarashii sekai e futari de<em>  
><em>Niji no mukou ni aru mono wa mada minu yume no tobira<em>  
><em>Umi mo sora mo min'na kagayaite<em>  
><em>Nani yori taisetsuna mono wa ima kono me no mae ni aru<em>  
><em>Kimi to no subete ga kirameku takaramono<em>

_Ciao_

* * *

><p>"KEJUTAN!" teriak semua orang dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing.<p>

"Eh?" Lance hanya bisa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"MAAFKAN KAMI, LANCE/STOPPERSKY-KUN/RANSU-KUN! KAMI KAGAK TAU KALAU SELAMA INI KAMI MEMBUATMU MARAH!" pekik Mathias, Keiji, dan Ieyasu.

"Jadi, kalian..."

"Kau harus tersenyum, vinur minn_ (temanku)_! Pipimu tembam saat menangis!" kata Emil datar sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau harus maklumi ini! Jeg, Lukas Bondevik, velsign min bror som en elsker_ (Aku, Lukas Bondevik, me__restui__ adikku sebagai kekasihmu)_!" ujar Lukas tiba-tiba.

"Hah?!" Semua orang yang berada di sana pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Mulai dari main game, minum-minum, karaoke (Untuk bagian ini, suara Mathias yang overload tinggi mengalahkan suara bom nuklir itu pun sukses menyebabkan korban jiwa bertebaran! Bahkan, Kojuro sampai menggigiti puluhan negi-nya saking melengkingnya suara sang ketua guru! Jumlah korban jiwa: 15 orang tumbang, 32 orang tuli sesaat, sisanya puyeng! Jumlah korban jiwa yang super tersebut terpaksa membuat Lukas langsung mencekik Mathias untuk membungkamnya sebelum lagu selesai!), dan lain-lain.

Setelah pesta selesai, mereka semua pun pergi tidur, tapi Lance masih bangun dan sedang melihat pemandangan dari atap asrama.

"Hei, kau kagak tidur?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Emil berada di sana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lance.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, tapi bukan berarti aku perduli padamu!" jawab Emil sambil nengok ke arah lain dengan blushing.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah sering seperti ini!"

"Kau yakin? Ayo masuk, nanti kakakku bisa memarahimu! Tapi bukannya aku mau, ya! Ah, Nore itu memang pemaksa!" Wajah pemuda Iceland itu semakin memerah.

Lance pun mendekati Emil dan memegangi tangannya.

"Yah, baiklah!"

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam. Tapi...

"Lha? Kau ngapain ngikutin aku ke kamar?" tanya Lance heran saat Emil berada di depan kamarnya.

"K-kau mau t-tidur ber-dua denganku?" tawar Emil dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja, why no?" jawab Lance sambil nyengir.

Yah, kita skip saja bagian ini karena takut fic ini bakalan jadi Rated M! Tapi yang penting, Lance kembali seperti biasanya!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 8:<strong>

_"Norge, lu yakin kagak apa-apa biarin Lance sama Ice tidur berdua semalam?"_

_"Oke, itu memang gila!"_

_"NANI/WHAT/HVAD?!"_

_'Mampus, ujian dari Andre-san! Bakalan mati kita!'_

_"Jangan protes atau gue lempar kalian semua ke Vertigo!"_

_'WHAT THE HELL?! SIAPA YANG BIKIN SOAL GAJE INI DAN KENAPA HARUS GUE YANG TERLIBAT?!'_

_"NGAPAIN COBA LU BIKIN SOAL SARAP KAYAK GITU, HAH?!"_

_"Salah lu juga nyuruh kembaran gue yang bikin soalnya!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	9. The Crazy Examination?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Err, dia ngambeknya tuh gara-gara dituduh ngancurin kamar orang! -_-"**

**Lance: "Mas? Perasaan umurku sekitar lima belasan, deh!"**

**Me: "Kagak tau, deh!" *sweatdrop.***

**Memangnya ada game-nya, ya? Boleh kasih tau kagak? Siapa tau aja sekali nyoba bisa ketagihan!" *plak!***

**Mathias: "Jangan mulai kejadian itu lagi! Pas pertama denger gue nyanyi 'Always with You', yang ada lu malah jerit gaje dalem hati!"**

**Me: "Mathy! Lu tau darimana hal itu?"**

**Mathias: "Nebak doang, puas?"**

**Me: *double sweatdrop.***

**Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Membantu sih boleh! Tapi jangan sampai ngancurin kamar orang juga, Anko Uzai!"_

_"Aduh, Ransu-san! Bisakah anda lebih tenang?"_

_"Kenapa kalian kagak mau dengerin gue, hah?! Puas kalian melihatku harus membereskan kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh ulah kalian?! Gue sudah capek dengan semua ini! Apa lu tidak pernah memahami perasaanku?!"_

_"Hiks! Kenapa hari ini harus aku yang kena sial?"_

_"Nah! Sebagai hiburan, bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi saja? Setidaknya, itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik!"_

_"Oh, iya! Aku punya ide untuk membuatnya kembali seperti biasanya, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian!"_

_"Kau yakin? Ayo masuk, nanti kakakku bisa memarahimu! Tapi bukannya aku mau, ya! Ah, Nore itu memang pemaksa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Crazy Examination?<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, mereka semua bangun kesiangan sehingga mereka terpaksa berebut kamar mandi. Lho, kok bisa?<p>

Olala~ Ternyata Emil lagi pake salah satu kamar mandi dari dua kamar mandi di asrama itu! Apa gara-gara kejadian semalam, ya? Yah, Autor und nur Gott weiß _(hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu)_!

"Woy, Ice! Lama banget, sih! Lu kagak tau apa kalau kami lagi ngantri berebut kamar mandi?!" tanya Mathias sewot sambil mengedor pintu kamar mandi dengan emosi.

"Sabar apa, Dan?! 'Anu' gue sakit, nih!"

Webek, webek...

'Lha? Memangnya semalam dia abis ngapain, coba?' batin Mathias sweatdrop.

"Paling dia ngelakuin 'itu' sama seseorang!" jawab Motochika yang entah kenapa bisa membaca pikiran Mathias.

"Ngelakuin 'itu'? Jangan-jangan..." Mathias langsung nengok ke arah Lukas yang dengan watados-nya lagi siul-siul gaje.

"NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

PRANG!

Teriakan pria jabrik itu pun sukses membuat seluruh kaca di asrama pecah semua.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

PRANG!

"Tuh Kambing kagak bisa diem, apa?! Gue lagi 'meditasi' malah teriak-teriak!" gerutu Cowboy kesal sambil membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Nah, kita kembali kepada sang ketua guru!<p>

"Norge, lu yakin kagak apa-apa biarin Lance sama Ice tidur berdua semalam?" tanya Mathias ragu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Problem?" jawab Lukas bertanya balik.

"Kagak ada, sih! Tapi gue merasa kagak enak aja gitu!" balas Mathias.

"So, masalah buat gue?"

Webek, webek...

"Kagak!"

"Good, Anko!"

Mereka yang menyaksikan percakapan gaje itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kita harus ke sini lagi, coba?" tanya Motonari heran saat mereka semua disuruh berkumpul di lapangan.<p>

"Menekedele!" jawab Mitsunari sambil ngangkat bahu Hanbei (?) yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mitsu-kun! Kenapa malah bahuku yang diangkat-angkat?" tanya Hanbei saat bahunya diangkat Mitsunari.

"Hehehe! Gomen ne, Hanbei-sama!" jawab Mitsunari cengengesan sambil menurunkan bahu Hanbei.

"Oh iya, Lance! Katanya lu abis ngelakuin 'itu' sama Ice, ya?" tanya Mathias serius.

Webek, webek...

"Lu tau darimana, Dan? Nore yang ngasih tau lu?" Emil malah balik nanya.

Pria jabrik itu pun hanya mengangguk. Pemuda Iceland itu udah nyiapin cacatan mental untuk segera membantai Lukas setelah ini dan yang bersangkutan langsung bersin di tempat (?).

"Oke, itu memang gila!" kata Lance sambil menghela nafas kecil. "Tapi apa kau berharap aku akan membantai Lukas-san seperti yang ingin dilakukan Emil-san? Kagak, tuh!"

Lukas yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap adiknya dengan tatapan datar yang menakutkan (?). Emil pun langsung menelan ludah.

"Minna, Andre-san bilang kita bakalan ulangan!" kata Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

"NANI/WHAT/HVAD?!" pekik Baby Trio (?) (Yukimura-Lance-Mathias) kaget. (Merah - Aka - Bayi) *Narator dikejar-kejar yang bersangkutan dengan tombak, Gun Blade, dan kapak.*

* * *

><p>Girl-chan: "Oh, iya! Kayaknya para Reader kagak ngerti maksudnya, deh! Giro-kun, du venligst forklare læseren<em> (tolong ka<em>_m__u jelaskan kepada para Reader)_!"

Giro-kun: "Baiklah, nee-chan! Mereka bertiga mempunyai aksen merah yang berbeda! Yukimura bajunya merah, Lance rambutnya merah, terus warna bendera Mathias sama seragam yang dipakainya juga merah! Lengkap sudah 'Trio Merah', atau lebih cocok disebut 'Baby Trio'! Nah, nee-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita kabur sekarang? Mereka udah nyiapin senjata, tuh!" *nunjuk ketiga orang yang dimaksud lagi ngasah senjata masing-masing.*

Girl-chan: "Oke!" *langsung kabur bareng Giro-kun.*

Mathias, Lance, dan Yukimura: *ngejar Girl-chan dan Giro-kun.*

* * *

><p>"Can you three shut up, Red Trio? Or, maybe Baby Trio!" tanya Masamune watados dan langsung kabur sebelum dibantai.<p>

"Damn du, den enøjede dragon sucks_ (Sialan kau, naga bermata satu menyebalkan)_!" rutuk Mathias kesal.

"Nah, semuanya! Mari kita ulangan!" kata Andre sambil membawa sebuah kardus sembako (?).

'Mampus, ujian dari Andre-san! Bakalan mati kita!' batin para Daimyo panik.

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?" tanya Nordics (min Berwald) plus Lance dan para murid heran.

"Jangan protes atau gue lempar kalian semua ke Vertigo!" ancam Andre ngacangin pertanyaan tersebut sambil membagikan kertas ulangan.

Mereka semua pun langsung mengerjakannya dengan terpaksa.

Errr, mari kita liat apa aja soalnya!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sebutkan sebanyak-banyaknya nama orang yang kalian kenal dari huruf 'K'?<strong>

Mau tau apa jawaban mereka semua? Pastinya bermacam-macam! Ah, mending kita lanjut ke soal berikutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sebutkan negara anggota 'Kalmar Union'!<strong>

'Kalmar Union?' batin mereka semua (min Nordics) sweatdrop.

Reaksi para Nordics yang membaca soal itu? Mereka hanya bisa jawdrop dengan soal yang kayaknya pengen membuka privasi mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Siapakah orang yang mempunyai sifat banci menurut kalian?<strong>

Tiga nama pun tertera di kertas ulangan mereka dan entah kenapa, Motochika langsung bersin di tempat, Max bersin di kamarnya, sementara Gakupo bersin pas lagi meditasi di kuil terong (?).

* * *

><p><strong>4. Dimanakah letak negara Sealand?<strong>

Para Nordics (min Berwald) pun langsung nulis 'di hatinya Sverige (Mathias dan Lukas)/Svi (Emil)/Su-san (Tino)' (?) di kertas mereka dan entah kenapa, Berwald langsung bersin di tempat (?).

* * *

><p><strong>5. Kapan Andre mencium Mathias?<strong>

'WHAT THE HELL?! SIAPA YANG BIKIN SOAL GAJE INI DAN KENAPA HARUS GUE YANG TERLIBAT?!' pekik Mathias dalam hati.

"Akui saja itu, Kambing!" kata Andre sambil memainkan Janus-9 di tangannya.

Mathias pun langsung nulis 'Gue kagak bakalan ngakuin!' di kertasnya dengan kaki kiri (?) plus kesal tingkat dewa.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Apa bahasa Inggrisnya 'pantai'?<strong>

Beberapa orang yang ngerti English pun nulis 'Beach' di kertas mereka, tapi Keiji dengan begonya malah nulis 'B*tch' di kertasnya. Otaknya si Maeda lagi error kali, ya? *Narator dikejar-kejar Keiji.*

* * *

><p><strong>7. Puffin + Licorice = ?<strong>

'Ini lagi! Kenapa harus gue, coba?' batin Emil sambil nulis 'LicoPuffin' (?) di kertasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Kalau ada bencong yang nyamperin kalian, apa kalian akan memacarinya?<strong>

'IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!' pekik mereka semua dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Kenapa ada seekor (?) 'Kambing' yang kagak boleh disembelih di antara kalian?<strong>

Sontak, mereka semua pun langsung nengok ke arah Mathias. Yang diliatin hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Ngapain lu pada ngeliatin gue?" tanya Mathias bingung.

Mereka pun langsung ngacangin sang ketua guru dan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal. Pria jabrik itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Sebutkan beberapa perbedaan antara Max dan Andre!<strong>

Mereka semua pun langsung sweatdrop membacanya.

* * *

><p>Lima jam kemudian...<p>

"Soalnya sarap semua!" gerutu Shingen kesal. "Apalagi soal nomor delapan! Masa iya kita mau macarin bencong?"

"Betul banget!" balas sebagian Daimyo.

"Gimana hasil ujiannya? Bagus, kagak?" tanya Gerrard watados.

"BAGUS DARI KANADA?! SOAL SARAP BEGITU DIBILANG BAGUS?!" teriak mereka semua tepat di kuping Gerrard.

"NGAPAIN COBA LU BIKIN SOAL SARAP KAYAK GITU, HAH?!" sambung Mathias kagak nyelow.

"Yeeeee, jangan salahin gue! Salahin kembarannya Andre!" jawab Gerrard datar sambil mengorek kupingnya.

Webek, webek...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! JADI INI SEMUA ULAHNYA THACKER-SAN/MAX-DONO?!" pekik para Daimyo kaget.

Gerrard pun hanya mengangguk. Sontak, mereka semua langsung nyiapin senjata masing-masing. Mulai dari pedang, tombak, kapak, cambuk, tongkat sihir, buku sihir, pistol, Revolver, senapan, pisau, jangkar, rantai, pipa, Gun Blade, Ring Blade, ranjau (?), sapu (?), kemoceng (?), penggaris (?), dan bogem mentah untuk dilayangkan ke arah Gerrard. Gerrard pun hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat mereka yang membawa senjata tersebut.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" teriaknya sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di CSO Dorm! XD

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Hey, Andre! Apa kagak salah kita biarin Ger-kun kayak gitu?" tanya Sho kepada Andre saat mereka berdua sedang melihat Gerrard dikejar-kejar kerumunan gaje tersebut.

"Salah lu juga nyuruh kembaran gue yang bikin soalnya!" balas Andre datar.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 9:<strong>

_"Siaaaal! Masa harus gue yang pake baju beginian?! Gerrard itu ya! Dia kagak kira-kira apa ngasih tugas?!"_

_"Kagak boleh! Badanmu panas! Kamu demam, Emil-san! Setidaknya istrirahat dulu!"_

_"Byeeeeee~ Pasangan romantis~"_

_"Tapi kenapa kau ke sini? Jarak kamarmu dengan ruang tamu kan jauh banget! Gimana caranya kau dalam keadaan sakit bisa ke sini dalam waktu singkat?"_

_"Jangan ganggu acara romantis mereka!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	10. The Nursing

Oke, no Review again but no problem! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Woy, Ice! Lama banget, sih! Lu kagak tau apa kalau kami lagi ngantri berebut kamar mandi?!"_

_"Can you three shut up, Red Trio? Or, maybe Baby Trio!"_

_"Minna, Andre-san bilang kita bakalan ulangan!"_

_"Hey, Andre! Apa kagak salah kita biarin Ger-kun kayak gitu?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Nursing<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat sedang hujan deras di depan CSO Dorm, terdapat dua orang cowok yang kebasahan. Kelihatannya, mereka sedang berantem! Mari kita intip (?)!<p>

"Please, jangan tinggalin akulah!" kata salah satu dari cowok itu.

"Apa susahnya ngomong? Nelpon gak pernah, SMS gak pernah!" balas cowok yang satunya dengan kesal.

"Aku gak punya pulsa!"

GUBRAK!

Cowok yang kesal barusan pun langsung pingsan.

"Makanya, pakai XLCSO (?)! Murah, cuma 1 perak per 50 jam (Bujug, dah!)!" Tiba-tiba muncul Mathias yang memakai baju maid (yang menimbulkan kesan kalau yang muncul adalah seekor (?) Kambing Jabrik yang memakai baju banci! *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*) sambil memegang sebuah kartu yang berbentuk seperti kartu Pokemon (?).

"Baiklah, CUT!" teriak seseorang mengakhiri kejadian gaje tersebut.

"Kalian boleh istirahat!" kata sang sutradara yang entah kenapa mirip banget sama troll (?).

* * *

><p>Di dalam CSO Dorm, terdapat Emil, Lance, dan Mathias. Hanya ada mereka bertiga, sisanya ngilang diculik zombie (?). *Narator dihajar massa.*<p>

"Siaaaal! Masa harus gue yang pake baju beginian?! Gerrard itu ya! Dia kagak kira-kira apa ngasih tugas?!" teriak Mathias yang pake baju maid tadi frustasi

"Benar juga, ya! Tugasnya Sanada-san nangkep kucing tetangga yang hilang (?), Sarutobi-san sama Takeda-san tugasnya ke laut nyari rumput laut (?), Tino-san, Berwald-san, sama Lukas-san tugasnya ke sungai nyari ikan badut (?), Date-san sama Katakura-san tugasnya nyari kuda laut di hutan (?), umm, siapa lagi ya? (Nah, lho! Kok lupain temen sendiri?) Oh iya, Ishida-san sama Takenada-san pergi ke rumah angker cuma buat nyari sekarung kapur ajaib milik Biclops (?) (Lha, kok jadi nyambung ke Chalk Zone?)!" jelas Lance.

Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini Gerrard agak sarap, deh! Apa gara-gara kemaren kesamber petirnya Thundy kali, ya? Sampai otaknya korslet kayak gitu! *Narator digorok Gerrard.*

"Kelihatannya Ger-san korslet gara-gara kesamber petirnya Thundy, deh! Buktinya, dia malah ngasih tugas yang kagak jelas semua!" kata Lance yang disahut dengan anggukan setuju dari Mathias.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Emil-san/Ice?" tanya Lance dan Mathias sambil melirik Emil yang ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bersin-bersin dengan muka yang memerah saat Lance memegang keningnya.

"Panas! Kau sakit, Emil-san! Pasti gara-gara hujan tadi! Ayo, kau harus istirahat! Nanti biar tugas selanjutnya aku dan Mathias yang urus!" kata Lance sambil menarik Emil.

"Tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" balas Emil. "Aku masih bisa melaksanakan tugas mencari sendal yang hilang!"

"Kagak boleh! Badanmu panas! Kamu demam, Emil-san! Setidaknya istrirahat dulu!" tolak Lance marah.

"Aku kagak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik sa-" Sebelum selesai ngomong, Emil langsung pingsan yang sukses membuat Lance kaget.

"EMIL-SAN!" teriak Lance sambil berusaha menahan Emil agar kagak terjatuh.

Tapi bukannya menahannya, dia malah tertindih Emil yang pingsan.

"Be-berat! Mathias, can you help me?" pinta Lance.

"Hah, baiklah! Sekarang Ice mau kita apain?" tanya Mathias sambil menaruh Emil di punggungnya

"Taruh saja di kamarnya!" balas Lance SPJ (Singkat-Padat-Jelas).

* * *

><p>Di kamar Emil...<p>

Terlihat Lance yang lagi mengompres Emil agar panasnya turun.

"Lance!" panggil Mathias.

"Iya, Mat?"

"Soal tugas, biar gue aja yang urus! Lu urus aja tuh bayi (?), oke?" tanya Mathias sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Byeeeeee~ Pasangan romantis~" teriak Mathias sambil menutup pintu dan meninggalkan pasangan sejoli tersebut.

Lance hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dia pun langsung mengambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan Emil.

"Aduh, suhu badannya panas banget!" ujar Lance khawatir melihat suhu badan Emil.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Emil membuka matanya walaupun badannya berkeringat karena panas.

"Ah, Emil-san! Kau sudah bangun? Mau makan bubur? Oh, aku harus cari obat dulu!" kata Lance sambil berniat membuka pintu untuk pergi sebelum dicegat Emil.

"Tugasnya?" tanya pemuda Iceland itu.

"Tugas? Oh, itu? Itu sih biar Mathias yang urus! Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Istirahat saja, oke?" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Emil sendirian di kamarnya. (Si Emil OOC banget, ya? Masa mikirin tugas, sih? Emil yang asli kagak mungkin kayak gitu, hahahaha!)

* * *

><p>Di kamar Lance...<p>

Kelihatannya Lance sedang sibuk mencari kotak obat dan dia pun ke ruang tamu untuk mencarinya. Dia melihat kotak obatnya berada di atas lemari yang tinggi.

'Kagak nyampe!' pikirnya sambil lompat.

Ketika Lance melihat tumpukan buku bekas bacaan Kenshin (?), dia pun langsung menumpuknya dan menaiki tumpukan tersebut.

'Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!' batin Lance sambil berusaha mengambil kotak obatnya.

'Berhasil!' batin Lance senang karena berhasil mendapatkan kotak obatnya.

Tapi sayangnya, tumpukan buku itu jatuh karena Lance kurang menjaga keseimbangan dan dia pun terjatuh.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

"LANCE!" teriak Emil sambil membuka pintu dan melihat Lance yang tertimpa buku yang udah kayak api unggun perkemahan (?).

"E-Emil-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau istirahat!" tanya Lance sambil berusaha keluar dari tumpukan buku tersebut dibantu Emil.

"Emil-san, kau kan sakit! Biar aku saja yang bereskan!" kata Lance sambil membereskan buku-buku itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau ke sini? Jarak kamarmu dengan ruang tamu kan jauh banget! Gimana caranya kau dalam keadaan sakit bisa ke sini dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Lance sambil menatap Emil yang duduk di sofa.

"Umm, so-soalnya a-aku-" jawab Emil terbata-bata karena malu.

Hening...

"Ada apa, Emil-san? Kenapa kau kagak jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Lance kebingungan.

Emil hanya bisa diam sambil blushing.

"Ya sudahlah, Emil-san! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar!" saran Lance.

* * *

><p>Di kamar Emil...<p>

"Nah, minum obatnya dan makan bubur!" ujar Lance sambil memberikan obat, air, dan bubur (?).

Emil hanya bisa menurutinya. Dia pun meminum obat dan makan bubur.

"Lance!"

"Iya?"

"Kau juga harus makan!"

"Hahahaha, aku bisa nanti!"

Emil langsung menatap tajam Lance dan akhirnya dia pun menyerah.

"Oke, oke! Aku ambil makanannya du-" Sebelum selesai ngomong, Emil langsung memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Lance atau bisa dibilang, menyuapinya.

"E-Emil-san!"

"Kau juga!"

"Eh?" Lance pun kebingungan dan Emil tetap menatapnya.

"Baiklah!"

Akhirnya, Lance pun menyuapi Emil. (Girl-chan: "Cie, cie! Pasangan romantis~" XD/Lance dan Emil: *blushing parah.*)

* * *

><p>Malam harinya...<p>

"Huwaah, capek banget nyari kucingnya!" keluh Yukimura sambil menguap lebar.

"Sama, kita juga capek! Gerrard-san pasti sudah gila!" keluh Mitsunari dan Hanbei.

Mereka semua mengeluh dengan tugas kagak jelas dari Gerrard.

"Hm?" Mereka pun mengintip pintu kamar Emil yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hihihi!" Mereka pun tertawa pelan (kecuali Motonari, Mitsunari, dan Berwald).

"Jangan ganggu acara romantis mereka!" kata mereka bersamaan sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Moncong-moncong, gue lapar nih! Nanti kita makan apa, ya?" tanya Motochika sambil berjalan.

"Semoga saja dango!" jawab Keiji.

Di kamar Emil, terlihat Lance dan Emil yang sedang tidur. Emil tidur di ranjangnya, sementara Lance tidur sambil duduk di bangku dan menyender kepalanya di ranjang Emil.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 10:<strong>

_"Hei, Sve! Kau yakin jalannya benar?"_

_"Jangan bilang kau suruh Fin juga yang ngambil petanya!"_

_"Badut? Bayangin aja Anko Uzai! Dia kan kayak badut!"_

_"Hei, Sve! Kenapa kau tidak lakukan saja serangan itu dari awal? Kita kan bisa selesai lebih cepat!"_

_"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	11. Searching Clownfish?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Haduh, maaf ya! ^^V Tapi kagak apa-apa! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Etto, perasaan Tino-Lukas-Berwald tuh bukan Bad Trio deh! -_-"a**

**Lukas: "Anko Uzai itu nama panggilan gue ke dia!" *nunjuk Mathias.***

**Mathias: "Ada apa, Norge?"**

**Lukas: "Kagak ada!"**

**Me dan Mathias: *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Kelihatannya Ger-san korslet gara-gara kesamber petirnya Thundy, deh! Buktinya, dia malah ngasih tugas yang kagak jelas semua!"_

_"Soal tugas, biar gue aja yang urus! Lu urus aja tuh bayi (?), oke?"_

_"E-Emil-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau istirahat!"_

_"Nah, minum obatnya dan makan bubur!"_

_"Sama, kita juga capek! Gerrard-san pasti sudah gila!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Searching Clownfish?<strong>

* * *

><p>Berwald, Tino, Lukas, dan Hanatamago (kenapa anjing itu juga ikut?) yang berada di atas kepala Berwald sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah sungai di pinggir kota. Berwald berjalan paling depan, Lukas mengikuti di belakangnya, sementara Tino sibuk membaca sebuah peta di belakang mereka berdua.<p>

"Hei, Sve! Kau yakin jalannya benar?" tanya Lukas yang mulai gelisah karena mereka semakin jauh dari kota.

"Fin k'n y'ng b'ca p'tany', k'u tany' 'ja d'a!" jawab Berwald cuek yang sukses dihadiahi jitakan tak terlihat (?) dari Lukas.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Fin kan buta topografi (?), mana bisa dia membacanya?" Lukas langsung merebut peta itu dari tangan Tino dan membacanya sendiri.

"Jangan bilang kau suruh Fin juga yang ngambil petanya!" Aura gelap pun mulai menyelimuti tubuh pria Norway tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan petanya, Nor-kun?" tanya Tino bingung.

Lukas pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kagak ada apa-apa, Fin!" jawab Lukas sambil berusaha meredakan amarahnya karena ternyata peta yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah peta monopoli (?).

Berwald pun mendekati Lukas dan melihat sendiri peta tersebut.

"B'iklah! 'ku r'sa kit' t'rs'sat!" kata Berwald datar.

"Biar periku saja yang mencarikan jalan ke sungai!" kata Lukas sambil membuka buku sihirnya dan memanggil salah satu makhluk mistisnya.

"Fairy, tolong kau cari jalan menuju sungai!" perintahnya.

Sang peri pun mulai terbang tinggi dan melihat sekeliling. Setelah dia menemukannya, peri itu pun mulai bergerak dan mereka bertiga mulai mengikutinya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka pun tiba di sungai. Sepertinya mereka tersesat bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat tujuan. Ketiganya pun melepaskan sepatu beserta sarung tangan mereka dan meletakkannya di bawah pohon terdekat. Mereka berdiri di depan sungai sambil menggulung lengan baju mereka.

"Jadi, apa ada yang tau seperti apa ikan badut itu?" tanya Tino pada kedua temannya.

Lukas hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Berwald menggeleng.

"Ini gara-gara Gerrard kesamber petirnya Thundy kemaren! Tugas yang dikasihnya benar-benar aneh! Bayangin aja, nangkep kucing hilang (?), nyari kuda laut di hutan (?), nyari kapur ajaib Biclops (?), nyari sendal hilang (?), ngumpulin rumput laut (?)! Masa urusan sepele kayak gitu harus kita yang urus?!" omel Lukas panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Nor-kun! Itu kan hanya kecelakaan!" kata Tino menenangkan.

"Y'ng t'rp'nting, ik'n b'dut 'tu k'y'k 'pa?" tanya Berwald tak jauh berbeda dengan pertanyaan Tino sebelumnya.

"Badut? Bayangin aja Anko Uzai! Dia kan kayak badut!" jawab Lukas watados plus sarkastik.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Hatchi!" Mathias langsung bersin di tempat yang sukses membuat makelar (baca: tugas negara) miliknya terbang dan nempel (?) di wajah Andre.

"Lu kenapa sih, Kambing?!" tanya Andre emosi sambil menyingkirkan kertas yang nempel di wajahnya.

"Hehehe! Beklager, ja!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil nyengir.

* * *

><p>Kita kembali kepada ketiga makhluk itu!<p>

Mereka pun mulai membayangkan seperti apa ikan badut itu. Tino membayangkan badut yang memakai kostum ikan dan langsung merinding sendiri, Lukas membayangkan badut berkepala ikan, sementara Berwald membayangkan ikan berkostum badut dan bertanya kepada anjingnya Hanatamago.

'Hanatamago, apa ikan badut seperti itu?' tanyanya lewat telepati.

"Guk, guk _(Aku juga tidak tau)_!" jawab peliharaannya itu.

'Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau tidak tau target yang dicari?'

"Woof, woof _(Tangkap aja semuanya! Biar pria itu yang tentuin)_!"

"Hm, b'iklah!"

"Auk, auk _(Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan)_!"

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan anjingnya, Berwald pun langsung melompat ke dalam sungai tanpa pikir panjang.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian...<p>

"Sve/Su-san?" panggil kedua temannya dari permukaan.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban ataupun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Sial!" rutuk Lukas yang langsung melompat ke dalam sungai untuk menyusul Berwald.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, dia pun kembali ke permukaan bersama Berwald.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Su-san?" tanya Tino yang membantu mereka naik ke darat.

"Setauku kau bisa berenang, bagaimana kau bisa tenggelam?" tambah Lukas.

"H'nat'mago t'rlalu b'rat! 'ku t'rs'ret samp'i k' d'sar d'n t'dak b'sa b'r'nang k' d'rat!" jawab Berwald datar.

Kedua temannya pun langsung facepalm di tempat.

Kali ini, Berwald meninggalkan Hanatamago di bawah pohon bersama barang-barang lainnya. Tino pun mulai menangkap ikan apa saja yang bisa ditangkap. Mulai dari ikan kecil sampai ikan besar. Lukas hanya memperhatikan dari pinggir sungai sambil menyuruh para troll menangkap ikan untuknya.

"Turun kau, Nor-kun! Menyuruh troll-mu menjalankan tugas! Curang!" teriak Tino sambil membawa ikan gabus di tangan kanannya dan belut di tangan kirinya yang masih menggeliat.

"Aku tidak mau berbasah-basahan di sungai! Itu tidak baik untukku!" balas Lukas sambil nyengir.

Tino yang mulai emosi pun langsung mengambil pedang yang entah dapat darimana dan menggunakannya untuk membuat gelombang tsunami ke arah Lukas. Lukas yang tidak menyadarinya pun langsung tersapu ombak sejauh 3 meter. Berwald yang sudah menangkap sekitar 10 ekor ikan pun juga ikut terbawa ombak, meskipun dia tak ikut terseret bersama ikan-ikannya.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Lukas yang basah kuyub pun langsung marah dan berbalik menyerang dengan 'Troll Rocket Underwater Version' (?) yang menyebabkan gelombang tsunami balik ke arah Tino. Pemuda Finland itu pun langsung terseret ombak sejauh 5 meter. Berwald yang baru saja mengulangi menangkap 3 ikan pun lagi-lagi tersapu ombak. Dia pun mulai sebal dan segera mengeluarkan pipanya. Pria Sweden itu pun langsung melompat dan menyerang tepat ke sungai.

"_SWEDISH SHOCKWAVE_!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, air sungai pun meluap ke seluruh penjuru. Tino tersangkut di dahan pohon terdekat, sementara Lukas terjungkal dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki tersangkut di dahan pohon yang sama. Seketika itu juga, air sungai pun lenyap tak bersisa. Berwald pun bangkit sambil memangkul pipa di pundaknya diikuti hujan ikan hidup yang tadi terlempar keluar akibat serangannya.

"Ugh!" Tino pun bangun dan terjatuh dari pohon.

"Auh, kepalaku!" Lukas hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tanah saat terguyur ombak.

Mereka melihat ikan-ikan berserakan dan menggeliat mencari air untuk berenang. Lukas dan Tino pun segera mengumpulkan ikan-ikan itu, sementara Berwald berusaha menghilangkan amarahnya yang keluar akibat mengamuk barusan.

Setelah semua ikan terkumpul (mulai dari ikan gabus, bawal, emas, salmon, koi (?), angel, pari, dan lain-lain), mereka pun beristirahat sebentar dan mengeringkan pakaian mereka yang basah.

"Hei, Sve! Kenapa kau tidak lakukan saja serangan itu dari awal? Kita kan bisa selesai lebih cepat!" tanya Lukas yang sedikit berhati-hati mengingat mengamuknya Berwald sama saja dengan menyetujui ajakan bersatu dari Ivan sang Russia atau membangkitkan kembali sifat Yandere Vash sang Switzerland.

"Tak t'rp'kirk'n ol'hku!" jawab Berwald singkat.

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka pun kembali ke asrama beserta seluruh ikan yang mereka dapatkan.

* * *

><p>Di CSO Dorm...<p>

"Woa, kalian bawa banyak sekali ikannya!" teriak Lance saat melihat ketiga anggota Nordics itu kembali dengan membawa satu gentong penuh ikan dengan berbagai macam jenis.

"Habisnya, kami tidak tau seperti apa ikan badut itu! Jadi kami bawa saja semuanya!" kata Tino.

Ieyasu pun mengamati ikan-ikan di dalam gentong tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini semua ikan air tawar, kan?" tanya Ieyasu memastikan.

"Kami mencarinya di sungai, jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya!" jawab Lukas datar.

"Fin, Norge! Ikan badut itu kan ikan air asin! Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya di sungai!" jelas Mathias sedikit ragu.

Webek, webek...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Tino dan Lukas bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 11:<strong>

_"Siaaaaaaaal! Kemana tuh kucing? Sudah keliling seluruh map (?) masih aja kagak ketemu juga!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! Nama kucingnya keren amat! John von Kitty Elizabeth?! Ini kucing jantan atau betina?!"_

_"Wahai Mathias-dono yang ganteng bagaikan kambing yang mau disembelih (?), apa sekrup di kepala lu baru copot lima biji?! Masa sendal dipanggil-panggil?!"_

_"Hah?! Jadi orang yang kehilangan kucing itu Natasha?!"_

_"Kalau gue tau yang dicari itu boneka, gue kagak bakalan susah-susah nyari se-map! Apalagi kalau tau tuh boneka ada di rumahnya!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	12. Search The Missing Cat

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Iya, karena mereka itu memang agak ngaco! *plak!***

**Tino: "Aku maklumi aja!" *sweatdrop.***

**Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Yah, kagak apa-apa dan Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Ini gara-gara Gerrard kesamber petirnya Thundy kemaren! Tugas yang dikasihnya benar-benar aneh! Bayangin aja, nangkep kucing hilang (?), nyari kuda laut di hutan (?), nyari kapur ajaib Biclops (?), nyari sendal hilang (?), ngumpulin rumput laut (?)! Masa urusan sepele kayak gitu harus kita yang urus?!"_

_"Turun kau, Nor-kun! Menyuruh troll-mu menjalankan tugas! Curang!"_

_"SWEDISH SHOCKWAVE!"_

_"Tak t'rp'kirk'n ol'hku!"_

_"Fin, Norge! Ikan badut itu kan ikan air asin! Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya di sungai!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Search The Missing Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siaaaaaaaal! Kemana tuh kucing? Sudah keliling seluruh map (?) masih aja kagak ketemu juga!" gerutu Yukimura kesal sambil mencari ke seluruh map di CSO dengan pembekalan senter, tombak, peta, rantai kucing (?), serta makanan dan minuman (?).<p>

Yukimura pun terus berjalan dan sampai di depan sebuah rumah angker. Dia pun memasuki rumah angker tersebut dengan pucat.

'Coba kalau ada Masamune-dono!' pikir Yukimura sedih dan ketakutan.

Yukimura pun terus berjalan untuk mencari kucing yang dimaksud.

'Eh, iya! Kucingnya kayak gimana, ya?' pikir Yukimura sambil mencari foto kucing tersebut. (Cowboy: "Pantesan aja kagak ketemu! Rupa kucingnya aja kagak tau!" *sweatdrop.*)

'Ah, ini dia!' batinnya setelah menemukan foto tersebut.

Yukimura pun melihat rupa kucing tersebut. Rupa kucing itu berwarna coklat belang putih dengan kerincingan di lehernya dan di belakangnya, terdapat boneka Hello Kitty.

'Oh, ini toh kucingnya! Namanya John von Kitty Elizabeth! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! Nama kucingnya keren amat! Nama gue aja kagak sekeren itu!' batin Yukimura kaget saat membaca nama yang ditulis tangan di bawah gambar kucing tersebut.

KLONTANG!

Yukimura yang mendengar suara barang jatuh pun langsung merinding dan tengok kiri-kanan dengan wajah pucat. Dia pun tetap berjalan dengan gemetaran.

"Pussy, pussy, sini sini (Thundy: "Mas, nama kucingnya bukan pussy, tapi John von Kitty Elizabeth!"/Yukimura: "Berisik, Thundy-dono!")!" panggil Yukimura ketakutan.

Sebenarnya suara itu berasal dari mana, ya? Mari kita pindah tempat!

* * *

><p>Di suatu ruangan di rumah angker...<p>

Mitsunari dan Hanbei sedang berjalan berdua.

"Dimana sih kapur ajaibnya Biclops?" tanya Hanbei ketakutan.

"Kau takut, Hanbei-sama?" tanya Mitsunari datar.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Mitsu-kun!" panggil Hanbei pelan dan ketakutan dengan badan yang gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mitsunari kebingungan

"Kau tadi dengar suara orang jalan, kagak?" tanya Hanbei dengan wajah horror.

"Kagak, tuh!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Maksudku, iya deh! Aku mendengar suara orang jalan!" kata Mitsunari dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Kata orang, di sini tidak ada penghuninya setengah abad yang lalu (*ngasal mode on.*) yang konon penghuninya dulu dibantai!" jelas Hanbei dengan wajah memucat.

Mereka pun saling berhadapan dan wajah mereka menjadi horror dan memucat.

"Ha-Hanbei-sama!" panggil Mitsunari gemetaran.

"Apa?" tanya Hanbei dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kita lari!" jawab Mitsunari.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Satu!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Du-dua!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Tigaaaa! Kabuuuuur!" teriak Mitsunari sambil berlari dan menarik Hanbei agar tidak ketinggalan. (Cowboy: "Memangnya barang?")

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Mitsu! Dia mengejar kita!" teriak Hanbei sambil melihat belakang.

Walaupun gelap, dia tau kalau ada yang mengejar mereka. Terlihat bayangan seorang pria mengejar mereka (terlihat dari rambutnya).

"Aku tauuuuu! Aku sudah mempercepat lariku!" teriak Mitsunari sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Mitsu, ada gang (?)! Masuk ke situ aja! Pasti dia kagak bakalan ngejar!" saran Hanbei sambil menunjuk ke sebuah lorong.

"Baiklah!" Mitsunari pun berlari memasuk lorong tersebut.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Hiiiee! Mitsu, dia masih mengejar kita!" teriak Hanbei ketakutan.

"Aku tauuu!"

DUUUK!

Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada mereka karena di depan mereka ada tembok (?).

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Bagaimana ini, Mitsu? Kita kagak bisa kabur, jalannya buntu!" kata Hanbei panik.

"Mau apa kau?! Jika mau nyakitin, biar aku saja!" teriak Mitsunari sambil melindungi Hanbei. (Cowboy: "Cie~ cie~ Lindungin yayangnya, nie~"/Mitsunari: "Berisik!" *blushing.*)

"Hah? Nyakitin? Ini aku, Yukimura!" kata Yukimura kebingungan.

Mitsunari dan Hanbei pun hanya bisa sweatdrop plus kagak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hanbei.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yukimura kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau Yuki-chan!" Perkataan Mitsunari barusan sukses membuat Yukimura langsung emosi.

"Apa katamu dengan 'Yuki-chan' barusan?! Apa maksudmu, Ishida-dono Mitsu-pyon (?)?!" teriak Yukimura sewot.

"Ini beneran Sanada-kun~" kata Hanbei sambil meluk Yukimura.

"Jadi kau juga ada tugas di sini, Yuki?" tanya Mitsunari sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kagak! Aku disuruh nyari kucing tetangga yang hilang! Ini fotonya!" jawab Yukimura sambil menyerahkan foto kucing tersebut.

Hanbei dan Mitsunari yang melihat foto kucing tersebut pun langsung sweatdrop.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! Nama kucingnya keren amat! John von Kitty Elizabeth?! Ini kucing jantan atau betina?!" jerit Mitsunari dan Hanbei bersamaan.

"Menekedele, Hanbei-dono! Mitsu-dono!" balas Yukimura cuek.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tap... Tap.. Tap...

"Eh, Mitsu, Yuki! Kali ini suara jalan setan atau manusia?" tanya Hanbei pelan.

"Kagak tau!" jawab Mitsunari dan Yukimura singkat.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Wajah mereka pun langsung berubah horror saat mendengar derap kaki tersebut makin mendekat.

"Yuki, Mitsu! Apa kita periksa aja itu setan atau manusia?" tanya Hanbei lagi.

Mitsunari dan Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau itu setan, bagaimana nasib kita nanti?" tanya Yukimura.

"Iya, ya!"

"Lebih baik kita kabur saja!" saran Mitsunari.

Mereka pun berniat mau kabur, tapi tidak jadi karena sebuah sosok yang sukses membuat mereka bertiga sweatdrop yang ternyata adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rudy dan Snap. (Cowboy: "Nah, lho! Kok jadi cross, sih?")

"Hay, kalian siapa?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan satu gigi tonggos (?). *Narator dilempar ke lumpur lapindo (?).*

"Maaf! Kamu kan dari fandom Chalk Zone, bukan Sengoku Basara! Kalian salah tempat!" jawab Yukimura sweatdrop.

"Oh, salah tempat ya? Kalau begitu, ayo Snap!" kata Rudy sambil berniat pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Mitsunari.

"Iya?"

"Kamu tau dimana kapur ajaib milik Biclops?" tanya Hanbei.

"Oh, ada di sana!" jawab Rudy sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Ah, sou ka! Arigatou!"' balas Hanbei.

Dan kedua makhluk nyasar itu pun pergi.

"Ayo, Hanbei-sama!" ajak Mitsunari sambil menarik Hanbei.

Yukimura yang melihat mereka berdua pun langsung iri.

'Coba aku sama Masamune-dono satu tugas, pasti seperti itu juga!' pikirnya. (Cowboy: "Cie, cie! Kangen yayangnya, niee~ *dihajar Yukimura.*)

"Itu dia!" kata Mitsunari.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Yukimura.

"Tapi kalau ada sesuatu gimana?" tanya Hanbei ragu.

Mereka berdua langsung melirik Mitsunari dan tentu saja dia pun membuka pintunya.

"Itu dia, kapur ajaib milik Biclops!" kata Hanbei riang sambil langsung berlari ke tempat kapur ajaib tersebut.

"Sekarang kita kirim ini ke fandom Chalk Zone yang katanya kapur ajaib yang digunakan untuk syuting hilang!" kata Mitsunari sambil mengangkat karung tersebut. (Kuat amat dia!)

Sementara Yukimura hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dia belum menemukan kucing itu.

* * *

><p>Di luar rumah angker...<p>

"Dadah, Sanada-kun~" kata Hanbei sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, sampai ketemu lagi di asrama!" balas Yukimura.

Kedua makhluk itu pun pergi.

"Terakhir, saatnya mencari di Italy map!" kata Yukimura sambil pergi ke tempat tujuan. (Cowboy: "Ingat, ya! Italy map itu nama map di CSO, kalau Italy doang nama personifikasi di Hetalia!"/Feliciano: "Ve? Manggil aku, ya?"/Cowboy: "BUKAN MANGGIL LU, PASTA FREAK!" *langsung melempar Feliciano ke Palung Izu.* *dibantai Lovino (?).*)

* * *

><p>Di Italy map...<p>

Yukimura langsung membeku di tempat saat melihat seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sedang berada di depan pintu masuk Italy map.

"Oh, si Yuki toh! Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya pria itu

"Harusnya gue yang nanya begitu! Kenapa lu di sini, Mathias-dono?!" teriak Yukimura sambil menunjuk si jabrik (yang diketahui bernama Mathias) tersebut.

"Haah, gue disuruh nyari sendal hilang! Ini fotonya!" kata Mathias sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada Yukimura.

Yukimura yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! Sendal jepit dikasih nama Roynard van Orlienda?! Keren amat namanya! Terus, kenapa sendal jepit pake difoto-foto segala?!" teriak Yukimura kaget.

"Cih, namaku kalah dengan sebuah sendal jepit!" kata Mathias dan Yukimura bersamaan.

Yukimura pun memasuki Italy map dengan lesu.

"Eh, lu juga ada tugas di sana? Gue ikut, ya!" kata Mathias sambil mengikuti Yukimura.

Dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan terpaksa menurutinya.

"Roynard van Orlienda~ Roynard van Orlienda~ Dimana kau?" panggil Mathias.

"Wahai Mathias-dono yang ganteng bagaikan kambing yang mau disembelih (?), apa sekrup di kepala lu baru copot lima biji?! Masa sendal dipanggil-panggil?!" tanya Yukimura setengah mengejek.

"Terserah gue, dong!" balas Mathias yang tak sengaja melihat seekor kucing.

"Apa kucing itu yang lu cari, Yuki?" tanya Mathias sambil menunjuk ke arah kucing itu.

"Iya, dan kucing itu membawa sendal jepit yang lu cari!" jawab Yukimura sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita tangkap dia!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tentu saja kucing itu pun langsung kabur karena dikejar-kejar sama dua mahluk paling agresif dan gaje tersebut. *ditebas Mathias.* *kena Rekka dari Yukimura.*

* * *

><p>Di tempat BOT Terrorist...<p>

"Hah, hah, ketemu kau!" kata mereka berdua.

Ketika keduanya mau menangkap kucing itu, muncullah salah satu BOT Terrorist yang sukses membuat kucing itu kabur lagi. Alhasil, Yukimura dan Mathias pun langsung emosi.

"Jangan ganggu kami!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menyerang BOT tersebut.

* * *

><p>5 detik kemudian...<p>

Yap, rekor baru! Membunuh BOT hanya dalam waktu lima detik dan mereka pun kembali mengejar kucing tersebut.

Dengan segala marabahaya (?), maramasalah (?) dan berbagai macam rintangan, Yukimura pun berhasil menangkap kucing itu dan Mathias mendapat sendal jepit tersebut.

"Yeeee, berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! Berhasil!" teriak Mathias kegirangan dengan nada ala Dora (?). *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

"Akhirnya selesai juga tugas gaje ini! Saatnya ke Natasha-dono!" kata Yukimura sambil memegangi kucingnya.

"Hah?! Jadi orang yang kehilangan kucing itu Natasha?!" tanya Mathias kaget.

"Iya! Dadah, Mathias-dono!" jawab Yukimura sambil pergi meninggalkan Mathias.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Natasha (?)...<p>

"Permisi!" kata Yukimura sesopan-sopannya

"Iya?" tanya Natasha sambil membuka pintu.

"Ini sudah saya temukan kucing anda! John von Kitty Elizabeth, kan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Bukan itu kucingnya!" Perkataan Natasha pun sukses membuat Yukimura kaget.

"Itu, yang di fotonya mirip kan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kalau kucing yang ada di foto saya kagak peduli! Tapi kagak usah khawatir, saya sudah menemukan kucing saya yang hilang! Dia ada di kamar saya!" jawab Natasha sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka Hello Kitty.

"Jadi, kucing yang dicari boneka yang ada di belakang kucing itu! Jadi nama boneka itu..." kata Yukimura kagak percaya.

"John von Kitty Elizabeth! Kalau kucing yang ada di foto, namanya Ayu Teng Tong Teng (?)!" balas Natasha yang sukses membuat Yukimura lemes

"Sia-sia gue nyarinya sampai se-map!" kata Yukimura sedih sambil berjalan pergi

"Terimakasih banyak, ya!" kata Natasha girang.

* * *

><p>Di CSO Dorm...<p>

Yukimura sekarang sedang makan dango sambil ngoceh gaje. *di-Daisharin.*

"Kalau gue tau yang dicari itu boneka, gue kagak bakalan susah-susah nyari se-map! Apalagi kalau tau tuh boneka ada di rumahnya!" omel Yukimura kesal.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Yuki-chan!" ejek Mathias yang berakhir dengan pertarungan di ruang makan.

"Apa katamu, Mathias-dono?!" teriak Yukimura sambil menyerang Mathias.

Mathias pun berhasil menangkis serangan Yukimura. Pertarungan yang sangat sengit itu pun sukses membuat semua makanan jatuh bertebaran akibat ulah mereka.

"Mubaziiiir, makanan dibuang-buang! Udah damai aja, keleeeeeees!" teriak Ieyasu dengan toa colongan sambil berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Percuma dilerai! Ayo kita evakuasi makanan kita ke tempat yang aman (?)!" saran Lukas sambil memegangi piring makanannya.

"Ayooo!" teriak semuanya sambil mengevakuasi makanan mereka ke tempat yang aman.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 12:<strong>

_"Hoi, Ransu-kun! Apa yang kau bawa itu?"_

_"HUWAAAAAAAAAAH~ LANCE! KUENYA MANIS BANGET! LU MASUKIN APAAN, SIH?!"_

_"Hoi! Kok kalian punya makanan enak kagak dibagi-bagi, sih? Jahat amat!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	13. Licocake?

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Saya turut berduka atas hilangnya kucing anda! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Begitu ya, ngalahin BOT segampang itu! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Saya juga kangen Chalkzone, terutama lagu-lagu pas tuh kartun mau habis! I NEED THE SONG! *plak!* Ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Catatan buat Reader: Saya Hiatus-nya mulai Januari, lho!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Kagak! Aku disuruh nyari kucing tetangga yang hilang! Ini fotonya!"_

_"Maaf! Kamu kan dari fandom Chalk Zone, bukan Sengoku Basara! Kalian salah tempat!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! Sendal jepit dikasih nama Roynard van Orlienda?! Keren amat namanya! Terus, kenapa sendal jepit pake difoto-foto segala?!"_

_"Akhirnya selesai juga tugas gaje ini! Saatnya ke Natasha-dono!"_

_"Sia-sia gue nyarinya sampai se-map!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Licocake?<strong>

* * *

><p>Lance berniat membuat sebuah cemilan yang akan diberikan kepada teman-temannya. Dia memang tidak berulang tahun, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu memang suka sekali berbagi sesuatu kepada siapa saja. Sekarang dia sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak dan Gerrard berbaik hati membiarkannya memasak, asal tidak ada gangguan dari luar (dengan kata lain, acara penghancuran massal yang sering dilakukan Andre dan Mathias).<p>

_"Ingat, ya! Jangan sampai kau membiarkan ada orang yang memasuki dapur, apalagi si Andre sama Mathias! Kau masih ingat kan kapan terakhir kali mereka ngancurin dapur? Aku tidak ingin itu terulang lagi, oke?"_

Lance selalu mengingat kata-kata Gerrard setiap kali memasuki dapur, apalagi mengingat kedua makhluk itu memang sering banget berantem akhir-akhir ini.

Kemudian, dia memikirkan apa yang harus dimasak untuk teman-temannya dan mulai membayangkan betapa harumnya gula dari sebuah arum manis (atau apapun namanya), renyahnya sebuah waffel, rasa manis dari sebatang cokelat, serta pikirannya mulai melayang ke arah sebuah kenikmatan yang menakjubkan dari sepotong kue.

Lance memang menyukai kue. Dia sering membayangkan berbagai macam rasa yang bisa diciptakan dengan kudapan yang satu ini. Mulai dari sebuah pancake yang praktis sampai velvet cake yang berkelas. Tapi kue yang paling disukai pemuda American berambut merah itu adalah cupcake yang sederhana, tapi menggiurkan. Apalagi kalau dibuat dengan choco chips atau krim cokelat.

Dia pun terpikir untuk membuat kue kesukaannya. Lance pun mulai mencari bahan-bahan dan mengeluarkannya.

Bahannya ada, cetakannya ada, alat-alatnya ada, tapi...

'Lha, kenapa cokelatnya kagak ada?' batin Lance heran.

Lance langsung facepalm di tempat karena dia baru nyadar kalau cokelatnya dipake sama Yukimura dan Mathias buat perang di ruang makan kemaren. Yah, maklumlah! Orang mereka perangnya pake bahan makanan yang bisa ditemukan di dapur, jadi beberapa makanan pun menjadi korban perang mereka. Salah satunya, cokelat yang diperlukan Lance sekarang ini.

'Kalau cokelatnya dipake buat perang sama mereka, gimana sama gue yang mau bikin kuenya coba?' batin pemuda berambut merah itu bingung.

Lance pun mulai mencari bahan alternatif sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Strawberry udah biasa! Vanila juga! Blueberry? Itu mah cuma Mathias yang doyan! Negi? Wah, lebih parahan Kojuro doyannya! Dango? Ah, paling yang mau cuma Yukimura sama Keiji! Niat mau bikin tiramitsu, entar malah Cowboy yang ngabisin! Memusingkan banget, sumpah!

Lance pun menutup pintu kulkas dan melihat sebungkus snack besar berwarna coklat yang merupakan pemberian dari seorang personifikasi Islandia, Emil Steilsson. Dia pun memegang bungkus snack tersebut dan melihat isinya. Licorice!

Dia mulai berpikir, sepertinya membuat kue dengan licorice tidak biasa! Apalagi di tempat para Nordic juga belum pernah ada yang membuat kue dengan salmiakki atau sejenisnya.

'Sepertinya ini menarik!' batin Lance sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dia pun semakin percaya diri untuk membuat kue yang dijamin akan membuat teman-temannya ingin memakannya lagi dan lagi karena isinya yang tidak biasa.

Dengan semangat, dia pun mulai memasak. Dia sangat yakin sekali kalau teman-temannya akan menyukainya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Lance pun berjalan menuju ke lapangan. Ternyata di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan jaket hoddie berwarna kuning dan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan iris berwarna biru langit. Mereka sekarang sedang ngobrol tentang sesuatu.<p>

"Hoi, Ransu-kun! Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Tokugawa Ieyasu -si pemuda berambut coklat- saat melihat Lance menghampiri mereka berdua sambil membawa beberapa kotak berisi kue yang terlihat menggoda selera, tapi terdapat kejutan di dalamnya.

"Ya, aku juga ingin melihatnya!" kata Mathias Køhler -sang pria jabrik dari Denmark- yang sedang bersama Ieyasu sambil memainkan sebuah Mini Uzi yang entah dapat darimana.

"Kalian pasti akan menyukainya!" kata Lance sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi kue tersebut agar kedua teman dekatnya itu bisa memilihnya.

Mathias menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya. Ieyasu mengamati reaksi pria jabrik yang mulai memakan kue tersebut. Tapi...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAH~ LANCE! KUENYA MANIS BANGET! LU MASUKIN APAAN, SIH?!" teriak Mathias sedikit shock setelah dia merasakan rasa manis dari kue buatan Lance sambil berdecak.

Tapi, dia mulai mengetahui apa yang Lance masukan ke dalam kue buatannya.

"Oh, sekarang gue tau apa ini!" sambung Mathias sambil tersenyum curiga, sementara Lance hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Ieyasu malah ikut memandangi temannya tersebut.

"Memang apaan, Makkun?" tanya pria berambut coklat itu penasaran sambil mengambil salah satu potongan kue buatan Lance dan mulai menikmatinya setelah kue itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cobain aja sendiri! Pasti lu bakalan tau!" jawab Mathias sambil mengambil sepotong kue lagi dan memakannya karena mulai ketagihan.

Pemuda bermarga Tokugawa itu pun mulai tersenyum setelah merasakan rasa licorice dari dalam kue tersebut.

"Gue tau sekarang, Makkun! Ini kan rikorisu _(licorice)_ yang dikasih Steilsson-san kemaren, kan?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Mathias yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari personifikasi Denmark itu.

"Lance! Lu udah sukses bikin gue jatuh cinta sama kue rasa licorice yang satu ini!" kata Mathias bersemangat.

"Yah, gue juga menyukainya! Mungkin gue harus bawain beberapa potong buat Hanbei-sama, Bondevik-san, sama Mitsu-kun! Kali aja mereka menyukainya!" balas Ieyasu tidak kalah bersemangatnya.

Kemudian, Cowboy -salah satu OC milik Girl-chan- pun datang dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hoi! Kok kalian punya makanan enak kagak dibagi-bagi, sih? Jahat amat!" kata Cowboy sambil mengambil sepotong kue dari wadah tersebut. "Hei, Lance! Bagi kuenya, ya!"

Lance hanya menganggukkan kepala dan melihat wajah-wajah yang mulai menikmati sebuah kue rasa licorice yang muncul hanya karena kebetulan. Semakin banyak teman-temannya yang mulai mencicipi kue tersebut. Walaupun awalnya mereka kaget, tapi akhirnya mereka menikmatinya bahkan menyukainya.

Lance hanya tersenyum. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kue itu harus berada di berbagai toko kue di dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 13:<strong>

_"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah menjalankan Dare dari yang menang saja? Biar seru!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!"_

_'Serius? Salibnya Bondevik-san/Lukas-san bisa jadi senjata?'_

_"Lha? Kok gue? Orang yang nyuruh gue Andre, masa gue sama Gerrard yang disalahin?"_

_"Gue bersumpah bakalan bunuh siapapun yang ngusulin ide laknat ini!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	14. The Absurd Bet

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Ya terima kasih atas pujian dan Review-nya! :D**

**P. S: Mumpung besok hari terakhir update fic ini, maukah anda mampir sebentar ke profile untuk mengikuti polling? *plak!***

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_'Sepertinya ini menarik!'_

_"Kalian pasti akan menyukainya!"_

_"Lance! Lu udah sukses bikin gue jatuh cinta sama kue rasa licorice yang satu ini!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Absurd Bet<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, Andre dan antek-anteknya (?) akan mengadakan sebuah pertandingan gila yang aneh bin ajaib binti sarap tersebut.<p>

"Nah, hari ini kita akan mengadakan lomba dan pemenangnya boleh melakukan apa saja yang dia mau!" pidato (?) sang Hero.

"Terus, gimana dengan yang kalah?" tanya Ieyasu sambil main pokerface (?). *plak!* Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, dia lagi main poker sama Lance dan Mathias.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah menjalankan Dare dari yang menang saja? Biar seru!" saran Keiji tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

Semua orang hanya menatap heran Keiji, sementara Andre hanya memasang senyum kecil.

"Sepertinya gue setuju dengan Mr. Maeda!" jawab Andre watados. "Nah, jadi timnya adalah..."

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Et, deh! Kenapa tim gue rada-rada aneh, ya?" tanya Emil sweatdrop sambil memandangi Ieyasu, Mathias, Lance, dan Lukas yang setim dengannya.<p>

Yah, maklumlah! Orang Teacher Trio (terutama Mathias yang super berisik, menurutnya) aja udah bikin dia stress, apalagi ini malah ditambah dengan abangnya! Kayaknya setelah ini Emil bakalan bunuh diri karena ke'gaje'an yang dialaminya.

"Gue juga kagak tau, Emil-san! Mungkin karena takdir!" jawab Lance seadanya.

Pemuda Iceland itu pun hanya bisa facepalm mendengarnya.

"Nah, apa taruhannya kalau kita menang?" tanya Lukas datar.

"Main 'Sengoku Basara 3' selama seminggu!" sahut Ieyasu watados.

"Kalau kita kalah?" tanya Mathias.

Entah kenapa, pemuda berambut coklat itu memasang evil smile yang tak terlihat (?) dan melirik Emil dan Lance.

"Suruh Steilsson-san sama Ransu-kun kencan besok malam!" jawab Ieyasu dengan niat jahanam.

Webek, webek...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!" pekik Emil dan Lance kagak terima.

Kedua pria Denmark dan Norway yang ngerti maksudnya pun langsung nyengir kuda laut (?).

"SETUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak keduanya menggelegar. (Thundy: "Baru kali ini gue liat si Teplon (?) (baca: Lukas) se-OOC itu!"/Lukas: "Hva?! Teplon?! Tarik kagak kata-kata barusan?!" *nyiapin buku sihir plus dark aura.*/Thundy: "AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Lukas dan pasukan troll-nya.*)

"UAPHUAAAAAAA?! LU BERDUA UDAH GILA YA, NORE/MATHIAS?!" balas EmiLance (?) emosi. *Narator dikejar-kejar Emil dan Lance dengan pistol dan Gun Blade.*

"Kalian mau ngajakin perang, ya?! Gue kutuk kalian jadi mandul baru tau rasa!" ancam Lukas sambil melepaskan jepitan berbentuk salib di rambutnya dan entah kenapa, salib itu malah berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat sihir (?).

Ieyasu dan Lance langsung cengo, sementara Mathias dan Emil hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Serius? Salibnya Bondevik-san/Lukas-san bisa jadi senjata?' batin Ieyasu dan Lance jawdrop.

"Woy, lombanya mau dimulai! Jangan perang sekarang!" teriak Motochika dari seberang lapangan.

Kelima makhluk sarap itu pun langsung berlari untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

"Nah, lho! Kok berasa kayak 17 Agustusan, ya?" tanya Lance sweatdrop saat melihat para peserta yang ternyata lagi bersiap untuk... Lomba balap karung?

"Menekedele! Tanyain aja panitianya!" jawab Sho cuek sambil menunjuk Gerrard dan Andre yang lagi makan dengan watados-nya.

Lance pun langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua plus jawaban kagak membantu dari Sho.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lombanya gaje banget, sumpah! Masa disamain dengan lomba 17 Agustusan, sih? Yang bener aja!" gerutu Lukas setelah perlombaan nista tersebut.<p>

"Sudahlah, Lukas-san! Kali aja otaknya Ger-san masih korslet!" balas Lance watados.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus kalah dengan cara yang kagak elit banget, coba?" tanya Emil.

"Kagak tau dan kagak mau tau!" jawab Mathias seadanya.

Mereka bertiga yang mendengarnya langsung facepalm di tempat.

"Yosh, saatnya nagih taruhan!" kata Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

Sontak, Emilkita (?) dan Lancer Pie (?) *dihajar yang bersangkutan.* langsung ngasih death glare mematikan ke arah Ieyasu.

"Hei! Jangan natap gue kayak gitu, dong!" Ieyasu hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat death glare maut dari pasangan camilan (?) tersebut. *Narator dibuang ke Laut Bunaken (?).*

"Lu mau minta dibunuh, ya?!" tanya kedua bocah itu emosi sambil nyiapin pistol dan Gun Blade.

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak Ieyasu sambil ngacir dari kedua makhluk tersebut.

Kejar-kejaran yang berlangsung pun sukses disaksikan dengan sweatdrop oleh semua orang yang masih berada di lapangan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan malamnya...<p>

"Hah, dasar gila! Aku terpaksa harus melakukannya!" kata Lance pasrah sambil merapikan jas yang dipakainya.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat seorang gadis (atau pemuda?) berambut silver dengan iris ungu yang memakai gaun berwarna biru plus pita besar berwarna hitam. Yang mengejutkan adalah...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! NGAPAIN LU PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN, EMIL-SAN?!" pekik pemuda berambut merah itu kaget sambil menunjuk gadis jejadian yang ternyata adalah Emil.

"Ekki spyrja mig! Bara spyrja Danmörku og Noregi fjandinn það_ (Jangan tanya aku! Tanya saja Denmark dan Norwegia sialan itu)_!" jawab Emil judes sambil menunjuk kedua pria dengan ekspresi datar (Lukas) dan cengiran garing (Mathias) yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hah?" Lance hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata pemuda Iceland itu sambil menarik Lance pergi.

"Ho-hoi! Jangan main tarik, dong!" teriak Lance yang ditarik (atau lebih tepatnya diseret) oleh Emil.

* * *

><p>Di atap asrama (?)... (Cowboy: "Lha? Mereka tuh sebenernya mau kencan atau mau nyari mati, sih?" *garuk-garuk kepala.*)<p>

"Gue pernah mimpi pake gaun beginian, ternyata udah jadi kenyataan! Ah, nasib!" kata Emil meratapi nasibnya plus pasrah dengan gaun yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak tau! Mungkin kau disuruh pake gaun biar kagak ada para Fujodanshi yang ngeliat kencan antarcowok (?) ini!" balas Lance seadanya.

"Iya, tapi ini menyangkut harga diriku sebagai cowok!" ujar pemuda Iceland itu kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sebenarnya kalau kau mau, lebih baik aku saja yang pake gaun!" Pernyataan random.

"Eh?" Reaksi terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

"Lha? Kenapa diam? Udah gitu, wajahmu merah pula!" Rasa heran yang tinggi.

"Ini bukan karena ada kau, tau!" Penolakan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Masa?" Pertanyaan memaksa.

"Baiklah, aku ngaku! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Sejak kakakku merestui kita, rasanya memang aku tak bisa menolaknya!" Pengakuan yang aneh.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawaban meyakinkan.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita ngapain? Masa cuma duduk-duduk doang?" Pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"Aku bawa beberapa licorice! Kau mau?" Menawarkan makanan.

"Oke!" Menerima dengan senang hati.

Dan acara kencan mereka pun berjalan lancar, kecuali...

"Kayaknya menarik, deh!" komentar Ieyasu. "Eh, Makkun! Coba lu liat ini! Makkun? MAKKUN!"

"Min gud, Ice! Cantik sekali!" Mathias langsung tepar bersimbah darahnya sendiri yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Astaga Kambing! May day, may day! Cepat bawa si Kambing ke UGD!" teriak Cowboy panik.

"Siapa yang lu panggil 'Kambing', hah?!" Entah kenapa, pria jabrik itu langsung bangkit dari masa teparnya (?).

"Lha? Baru dipanggil 'Kambing' udah bangun aja! Ada-ada aja lu, Anko!" kata Lukas sambil facepalm.

Yah, kecuali kalau ada empat stalker gila yang ngintip dari lapangan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terdengar tawa yang menggelegar dari dalam kamar Gerrard.

"Romantis banget, sumpah!" komentar Gerrard.

"Iya, cute banget!" balas Andre.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kalian ngerekam kencan itu, hah?!" tanya Emil yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil membawa Dual Eagle yang entah dapat dari mana. Mungkin bekas pelatihan kemaren kali, ya!

Para cowok CSO (min Gerrard) pun langsung nunjuk Gerrard dan Mathias.

"Lha? Kok gue? Orang yang nyuruh gue Andre, masa gue sama Gerrard yang disalahin?" elak Mathias gelagapan.

Ketika mereka mau melirik Andre, yang bersangkutan udah kabur duluan.

"HERO SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak Mathias dan Gerrard sambil mengejar Andre dengan kapak dan Balrog.

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" pekik Andre sambil ngacir.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"YANG BENER AJA LU NGE-STALKER GUE SAMA EMIL-SAN?! SINI LU, YASU!" teriak Lance sambil ngejar Ieyasu yang kabur tunggang langgang dengan Gun Blade.

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" pekik Ieyasu sambil kabur secepat mungkin.

Yah, di kamar Ieyasu juga terjadi kejar-kejaran gaje di sana.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah, mereka benar-benar gila!" kata Lance setelah selesai membantai Ieyasu.<p>

Kondisi Ieyasu sekarang? Dia udah digantung terbalik di atas pohon setelah dibantai habis-habisan.

"Gue bersumpah bakalan bunuh siapapun yang ngusulin ide laknat ini!" gerutu Emil emosi setelah melihat Andre dibantai Mathias dan Gerrard. "Dasar sarap!"

Yah, satu pelajaran buat mereka: Jangan pernah mengadakan taruhan gaje atau kalian akan dibantai oleh yang bersangkutan!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 14:<strong>

_"Gue sebagai Komandan di sini kecewa dengan kedisiplinan kalian! Seharusnya kalian sudah harus siap lima menit setelah sirine! Lha ini?"_

_"Hoy, Aisu! Kelompok kita jadi berada di peringkat dua gara-gara cuma beda dua poin! Kenapa lu bikin Lance kepeleset, sih? Udah gitu, lu malah nertawain dia lagi!"_

_"Beklager, Norge! Gue kan kagak sengaja! Lagian, kayaknya pas lari ada yang nyenggol gue, deh! Jadinya, gue nginjek ranjau yang tadinya gue kira itu batu!"_

_"Ayo cepet potong bawangnya! Umpamakan bawang goreng itu adalah musuh kalian! Bayangkan bawang itu adalah orang yang sering mengganggu kalian, pernah nyuruh kalian yang nggak-nggak, sering ngeledekin kalian, suka nakut-nakutin kalian dengan sesuatu yang kalian benci, atau bawang itu adalah orang yang pernah nolak cinta kalian! Iris saja dia, iris terus sampai habis!"_

_"Cuma kata lu? Lima pulpen yang ada di goodie bag itu pulpen bersejarah semua, tau!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	15. The Absurd Training

Yah, tidak ada Review dan ini hari terakhir update fic ini! R*** jelolo (?)! *plak!*

Buat Honey Sho, aku jawab PM-nya di sini aja, ya! Kalau kagak tau polling itu kayak gimana, baca aja Info/Guide Polls! Pasti ngerti! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Nah, hari ini kita akan mengadakan lomba dan pemenangnya boleh melakukan apa saja yang dia mau!"_

_"Suruh Steilsson-san sama Ransu-kun kencan besok malam!"_

_"Nah, lho! Kok berasa kayak 17 Agustusan, ya?"_

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! NGAPAIN LU PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN, EMIL-SAN?!"_

_"Hah, mereka benar-benar gila!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Absurd Training<strong>

* * *

><p>Lance masih tertidur di ranjangnya ketika mendengar suara sirine tanda pasukan bersiap-siap. Dia pun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan dan memaksakan diri untuk mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi, kemudian memakai bajunya.<p>

"PASUKAN SIAAP!" teriak seorang pria berbadan tegap yang masuk ke kamar Lance dan kawan-kawan tepat saat dia memakai sepatu kanannya.

Yeah, hanya sepatu kanan! Sepatu kirinya belum dipakai. Tapi mendengar-aba-aba tadi, mau tak mau Lance harus dalam posisi berdiri tegap tanpa mempedulikan kaki kirinya yang nyeker.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia yang belum siap. Liat aja Tino -pemuda Finland yang tidur di ranjang sebelahnya- yang bahkan masih belum memakai celana, padahal dia sudah memakai sepatu. Ada juga Berwald yang walaupun pakaiannya sudah lengkap, tapi dia malah memakai bando pink yang ada kupu-kupu menclok di atas kepalanya.

"Ck ck ck ck, mengecewakan!" kata pria tadi.

Diam-diam, Lance membaca nama yang tertera di atas saku bajunya, 'Commander Walther'. (Thundy: "Lha? Bukannya dia kembaran si Kambing?" *dipenggal Mathias.*)

"Gue sebagai Komandan di sini kecewa dengan kedisiplinan kalian! Seharusnya kalian sudah harus siap lima menit setelah sirine! Lha ini?" Walther melirik jam tangannya. "Baru dua menit aja kagak ada yang siap sama sekali!"

Dia pun mengecek jamnya lagi dan bergumam, "Eh? Baru dua menit, ya? Berarti kecepetan, dong! Pantesan aja belum pada siap!"

Beberapa orang yang mencuri dengar dengan apa yang digumamkan Walther pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya untuk saat ini, gue maafin ketidak-disiplinan kalian! Jadi, gue kagak bakalan ngasih hukuman!" katanya tanpa mengakui kalau dia yang salah. "By the way, kita bakalan menjalani latihan untuk beberapa hari ke depan! Well, kalau begitu, gue tunggu kalian dengan pakaian dan peralatan lengkap di lapangan lima menit dari sekarang! Ingat, ya! Lima menit, bukan dua menit!"

Latihan hari pertama, dimulai dengan latihan menembak. Sebelum latihan, pasukan mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Lance sendiri masuk ke dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari Mathias, Lukas, Emil, dan Ieyasu (Cowboy: "Kenapa harus mereka, coba?" *sweatdrop.*). Untuk membuat semua pasukan bersemangat, Walther bakalan memberikan hadiah kepada kelompok yang berhasil memperoleh penilaian yang baik selama latihan.

Ah, sepertinya kelompok yang sudah dibagi tadi akan tetap saling bersaing menjadi yang terbaik tanpa peduli ada hadiah atau tidak. Apalagi kali ini yang menawarkan hadiah adalah Walther. Bukan apa-apa, sih! Menurut penuturan Mathias yang sering dikasih tau tentang Walther dari Andre, hadiah dari Walther selalu saja yang aneh-aneh. Contohnya seperti ini! Ketika ada latihan serupa setahun yang lalu, tim yang menang diberi hadiah satu set DVD film Rambo dari film pertama sampai keempat. Terus apa yang aneh, dong?

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata DVD film yang covernya memang bergambar Rambo tersebut malah berisi film ketika Walther 'berperang' melawan musuh dari para BOT lain se-CSO dalam rangka lomba karambol (?).

Kita kembali ke Lance! Kelompoknya bertekad untuk memenangkan persaingan dengan kelompok lain. Mereka yakin bakalan banyak menembak sasaran dengan mudah dalam sesi menembak ini.

Anggota kelompok diberi giliran untuk menembak masing-masing sasaran dari yang berjarak hanya tiga meter sampai yang paling jauh sepuluh meter. Sasaran tembakan sengaja dibuat menyerupai tubuh zombie biar unik (?). Sasaran paling utama adalah dada dan kepala. Setiap satu sasaran hanya boleh ditembak sebanyak tiga kali. Penilaian pun diperoleh dari hasil mereka menembak sasaran tersebut. Semakin mendekati atau malah tepat sasaran, nilainya semakin bagus.

Di kelompok Lance, Emil yang maju duluan. Tanpa ragu, dia menembak lima sasaran dengan jarak paling dekat sampai paling jauh yang berada di hadapannya. Hasilnya tidak mengecewakan! Dari total nilai maksimal 150 poin, pemuda Iceland itu memperoleh nilai 112 (sebenarnya nilai aslinya 97, tapi tadi dia nyogok juri pake sebungkus licorice).

Selanjutnya Lukas yang maju. Rupanya dia mahir juga dalam hal menembak. Kalau kagak percaya, liat aja sasaran tembak yang sudah menjadi korbannya! Sembilan puluh persen dari sasarannya tertembak di bagian 'kemaluan'-nya! Alhasil, setelah Lukas menyelesaikan gilirannya, keempat temannya hanya bisa melirik pria Norway itu sambil menutupi 'barang berharga' mereka dengan kedua tangan.

Mungkin yang ada di dalam benak mereka seperti ini: 'Gue kagak mau berurusan sama Norge (Mathias)/Nore (Emil)/Bondevik-san (Ieyasu)/Lukas-san (Lance), apalagi kalau harus baku tembak! Bisa ma-de-su, masa depan suram!'

Tapi setelah dihitung oleh para juri, nilai yang diperoleh Lukas adalah 69! Daerah 'situ' memang tidak terlalu besar nilainya, sih!

Kini giliran Mathias. Hasil tembakannya random abis. Hampir semua peluru yang ditembaknya menyebar ke beberapa bagian. Mulai dari ketiak, dada sebelah kiri, puser, leher, dagu, bahkan nyaris mengenai kucing yang lagi kawin di bawah sasaran tembak. Nilai yang didapatkan oleh pria Denmark itu adalah 102.

Setelah itu Ieyasu yang beraksi. Dia berhasil menembakkan pelurunya tepat di dada dan kepala pada semua sasaran tembak, kecuali sasaran tembak dan peluru terakhir yang meleset ke telinga kanan dari sasaran tembak (suatu pertanda?). Total nilai yang diperolehnya adalah 144.

Yah, akhirnya giliran Lance yang memamerkan kemampuan menembaknya. Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, dia menembak sasaran pertama dengan tepat. Berlanjut dengan sasaran kedua yang satu pelurunya meleset ke sekitar perut. Sasaran ketiga tampak begitu mudah, lagi-lagi semuanya tepat sasaran. Sampai di sasaran keempat, Lance mulai agak kesulitan. Hasilnya, dia mengenai pipi kiri, dada kanan, dan dada kiri. Terakhir, sasaran yang paling jauh! Satu tembakan tepat mengenai dada, sementara dua tembakan lainnya menembak udara kosong karena Lance terpeleset bungkusan licorice sisa Emil (yang entah gimana caranya bisa berada di dekat kakinya). Eh, ralat deng! Peluru terakhir mengenai ranting buah mangga matang yang langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Ternyata, ada kulit pisang (?) di dalam bungkus licorice tersebut. Sehingga Lance yang tak sengaja menginjaknya kehilangan keseimbangan. Lance yang tau siapa pemilik bungkusan tersebut langsung melirik ke arah Emil. Tapi bukannya nyesel, dia malah menertawakan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi tiba-tiba...

GEPLAK!

Lukas langsung menjitak kepala Emil.

"Hoy, Aisu! Kelompok kita jadi berada di peringkat dua gara-gara cuma beda dua poin! Kenapa lu bikin Lance kepeleset, sih? Udah gitu, lu malah nertawain dia lagi!" tanya Lukas emosi.

"Aduh, Ransu-kun! Gara-gara lu, nih! Gue kan sebagai pencetak nilai tertinggi jadi tersinggung! Nyapein gue aja, deh!" gerutu Ieyasu.

"Kata siapa lu pencetak nilai tertinggi?" timpal Lance watados.

"Lha? Memang iya, kan? Menangnya siapa yang nilainya lebih tinggi dari Yasu?" tanya Mathias heran.

"Tanya aja sama jurinya!" jawab Lance santai sambil menunjuk ke arah Walther, Gerrard, dan Andre yang terlihat lagi mojok sambil makan sesuatu.

Ieyasu dan Mathias yang penasaran langsung mendatangi para juri untuk menanyakan berapa nilai Lance. Mereka yang ditanya hanya menjawab singkat '150!' dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Rupanya mereka sedang memakan buah mangga matang yang jatuh akibat tembakan Lance. Yah, mau bagaimanapun hasil tembakan Lance, juri langsung ngasih nilai sempurna. Tolong dimaklumi, ya! Karena mangga itu sudah menjadi incaran mereka bertiga sejak latihan tadi pagi.

"Gimana? Siapa yang nilainya paling tinggi?" tanya Lance kepada keempat temannya. "Pokoknya, makasih ya Emil-san! Berkat bungkus licorice keberuntunganmu! Hehehe!"

Lukas, Mathias, dan Ieyasu hanya bisa nyengir mendengarnya, sementara Emil hanya bisa kesal karena gagal menyalahkan ehempacarnyaehem tersebut. Mau menyalahkan kakaknya yang mendapat nilai paling kecil, dia takut karena teringat hasil tembakan Lukas.

* * *

><p>Latihan berikutnya adalah latihan halang rintang. Mereka harus siap melewati berbagai rintangan seperti kolam lumpur yang hanya bisa dilewati dengan gelantungan, celah sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui dengan cara merangkak atau tiarap, tembok setinggi tiga meter yang harus dipanjat menggunakan tali, ketika turun dari tembok tersebut, mereka harus loncat ke kolam sedalam dua meter dan harus berenang ke tepian, terus ada lagi rintangan yang mengharuskan mereka mengendap-ngendap tanpa menimbulkan suara (saat mereka lewat di depan kamar Criss yang lagi tidur siang), dan masih ada rintangan untuk melewati ranjau darat yang terpasang di lapangan seluas lapangan baseball (?). Jika ada yang salah injak, ranjau darat itu akan meledak dan menyemburkan cat berwarna merah darah. Ada juga ranjau yang ketika diinjak tidak meledak, tapi malah membuat si penginjak misuh-misuh kagak karuan sepanjang hari. Ranjau apakah itu? Sederhana, itu 'ranjau' milik hewan yang sering digunakan untuk membajak sawah. Ranjau itu adalah kotoran kerbau!<p>

Di latihan ini, kelompok Lance berhasil menempati urutan pertama. Setelah mereka meraih waktu tercepat dalam melewati semua rintangan yang ada. Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus terkena pinalti karena Mathias tak sengaja menginjak 'ranjau' hewan tersebut. Alhasil, mereka harus puas berada di peringkat kedua.

"Aduh, Anko! Kenapa lu bisa kena 'ranjau', sih?!" tanya Lukas kagak nyelow.

"Beklager, Norge! Gue kan kagak sengaja! Lagian, kayaknya pas lari ada yang nyenggol gue, deh! Jadinya, gue nginjek ranjau yang tadinya gue kira itu batu!"

Emil yang merasa punya alasan untuk menyalahkan Lance langsung mendampratnya.

"Nah, benarkan?! Lu memang biang masalah di sini!"

Lance yang berniat membantah langsung keduluan Ieyasu yang ngomong, "Tapi Steilsson-san, Ransu-kun kan berada di sebelah gue pas lari! Berarti dia paling ujung! Di tengah kan ada Bondevik-san, tapi dia juga larinya jauh dari Makkun!"

Karena ada saksi, Mathias tak bisa berkutik dan mengaku, "Baiklah! Tadi gue memang jauh dari kalian bertiga!"

"Kalau mereka bertiga jauh dari lu, berarti yang paling deket tuh gue! Terus, lu mau nyalahin gue karena udah mendorong lu, begitu?!" tanya Emil menyimpulkan.

"Ka-kagak kok, Ice! Errr, kayaknya gue aja yang kurang hati-hati! Hehehe!"

"Ya udahlah! Pokoknya, lain kali lu jangan ceroboh lagi!" kata Emil yang dalam hatinya sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menyalahkan Lance.

"Paling kalau ceroboh lagi, entar juga lu bakalan dapet senggolan mesra (?) lagi dari Makkun! Hihihi!" bisik Ieyasu setengah meledek.

Emil pun sukses dibikin cemberut mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Latihan ketiga yang diberikan oleh Walther adalah latihan fisik, yaitu lari Marathon sejauh dua map. Yah, kalau di kota biasa sih dua tempat jarak terjauhnya cuma sekitar dua kilometer. Tapi ini di CSO, coy! Satu map dengan map lainnya jaraknya bisa sampai dua setengah kilometer! Ternyata hanya beda sedikit, ya? Tidak juga, sih! Karena dalam jarak sejauh itu, rintangannya jauh lebih rumit. Mungkin kalau digambarkan, perjalanannya bakalan kayak soundtrack dari kartun 'Ninja Hattori', dimana mereka harus 'mendaki gunung lewati lembah'. Belum lagi mereka juga harus menyeberangi sungai-sungai yang deras dan juga hutan yang masih lebat. Bisa dibilang, latihan halang rintang yang kemaren hanyalah pemanasan dari latihan kali ini yang dijamin bakalan lebih ekstrim!<p>

Lance yang selalu menjadi objek penderitaan di kelompoknya tetap santai dalam menghadapi ehemkekasihnyaehem itu. Setelah peluit tanda maju berbunyi, dia pun langsung berlari bareng Mathias, Ieyasu, dan Lukas. Sementara Emil masih diam mematung sambil memasang tampang geram. Tapi pemuda Iceland itu juga kagak terlalu lama diamnya, karena dia langsung diteriakin Andre yang menyuruhnya maju juga.

Lance dan keempat temannya mulai kecapean setelah berlari sejauh satu setengah kilometer. Gimana kagak capek? Orang di satu kilometer pertama mereka harus melewati beberapa anak sungai dan berlari menanjak ke atas bukit. Sesampainya di bukit, mereka juga tak bisa beristirahat terlalu lama. Selain karena mereka tak ingin terkejar oleh kelompok lain, mereka juga harus mengejar tukang es cendol yang lewat di depan mereka. Masalahnya, si tukang es cendol bukannya berhenti ketika dipanggil oleh mereka berlima, dia malah nyelonong terus. Ternyata bukan karena sengaja, tapi karena dia kagak bisa menahan laju gerobaknya yang memang sedang berada di jalan menurun. Rupanya remnya blong!

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Setelah melalui berbagai rintangan saat pengejaran, seperti jalan berbatu, jalan berlumpur, bahkan jalan berpolisi tidur (padahal jalannya di hutan, lho!), akhirnya mereka pun bisa menghentikan gerobak si tukang es cendol. Mereka berlima pun beristirahat sebentar sambil memesan es cendolnya dan mengobrol dengan si tukang es.

"Bang! Kok bisa jualan di hutan sepi kayak gini, sih?" tanya Lance.

"Tentu saja bisa! Percaya atau kagak, jualan di sini malah lebih untung daripada jualan di kampung-kampung, lho!" jawab si tukang es.

"LHA, KOK BISA?!" tanya mereka berlima bersamaan.

"Soalnya kalau di kampung, satu porsi es cendol saya jual dua ribu perak doang! Kalau di sini, satu porsinya seratus ribu!"

"Memangnya ada yang mau beli?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Jarang ada yang beli, sih! Tapi ada, lha! Contohnya, mas-mas berlima yang lagi beli es cendol saya sekarang ini!"

GLEK!

Mendengar harga minuman yang mereka pesan begitu mahal, mereka pun mundur menjauh dari tukang es. Sementara si tukang es masih sibuk menyiapkan es untuk mereka.

"Duit di kantong gue cuma ada 5 Yen (bekas kerokan (?) pula), gimana caranya bayar es seharga cepek ceng (?) gitu?" tanya Ieyasu lemes.

"Gue sih cuma ada dua ribu Kroner!" kata Mathias.

"Kalau gue enam puluh Kroner tinggal recehannya (?) doang!" kata Lukas sambil memperlihatkan uang di tangannya.

"Lu punya duit berapa, Lance?" tanya Emil kepada Lance. "Jangan bilang lu kagak ada duit, ya! Lu kan yang berhentiin abang tukang es itu, jadi lu yang harus tanggung jawab!"

Diteriakin kayak begitu, Lance malah nyengir. Kedua tangannya pun langsung mengeluarkan isi dari kantongnya yang menandakan kalau isi kantong itu kosong melompong.

"Udah gue duga! Walaupun kayaknya lu kagak suka sama gue, ternyata lu nge-fans juga sama gue! Buktinya, isi kantong kita sama!" kata Emil sambil ber-narsis ria. "Terus, kita harus ngapain sekarang?"

"Gue ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kita KABUUUUUUUR!" teriak Lance sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

Mathias dan Ieyasu pun langsung ikutan kabur meninggalkan Emil dan Lukas yang masih bengong dengan rencana Lance tersebut. Setelah diteriaki oleh tukang es cendol yang kagak rela kehilangan pelanggan, mereka berdua pun ikutan ngacir.

"TUNGGUUUU! Cerita yang barusan hanya bercanda, kok! Aslinya memang dua ribu perak! Kok kalian pada percaya, sih?" kata si tukang es yang berusaha merayu Lance dan kawan-kawan.

Tapi sayangnya, mereka sudah keburu kabur menjauh.

* * *

><p><em>Pesan moral dari cerita si tukang es: Kalau kalian tidak berbakat menggaring, jangan pernah bercanda dengan orang lain! Karena mereka akan menganggapnya serius!<em>

* * *

><p>Berkat kejadian dengan tukang es itu, kelompok Lance berhasil sampai finish duluan satu jam lebih cepat dari kelompok lainnya. Ajaib sekali memang! Sekarang kelompok mereka memimpin perolehan nilai sementara dari kelompok lainnya. Mereka sangat lega sekali.<p>

* * *

><p>Latihan terakhir seharusnya menjadi latihan tersulit bagi semua pasukan di CSO Dorm, tapi ternyata tidak! Di latihan terakhir, mereka hanya disuruh mengupas bawang merah sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu 30 menit! Rencananya, di latihan terakhir ini bakalan menjadi latihan sparing antar kelompok.<p>

"Bersiap, MULAI" teriak Walther diikuti tembakan pistol dari David Black yang menandakan latihan dimulai.

"Ayo cepet potong bawangnya! Umpamakan bawang goreng itu adalah musuh kalian! Bayangkan bawang itu adalah orang yang sering mengganggu kalian, pernah nyuruh kalian yang nggak-nggak, sering ngeledekin kalian, suka nakut-nakutin kalian dengan sesuatu yang kalian benci, atau bawang itu adalah orang yang pernah nolak cinta kalian! Iris saja dia, iris terus sampai habis!"

Walaupun terdengar seperti curhat colongan, tapi ternyata kata-kata penyemangat dari Walther barusan bereaksi kepada mereka semua. Ketika mendengar kata 'sering mengganggu', Lukas terlihat semakin menggebu-gebu. Bawang sebagai tukang nyuruh? Kata-kata itu pun sukses membuat Lance semakin berapi-api. Diledekin? Mathias yang terlihat semakin panas. Sering nakutin? Di dalam benak Emil, tergambar kakaknya yang sering memaksanya memanggilnya 'Onii-chan'. Dia merinding sebentar dan segera mengiris-iris bawang di tangannya dengan penuh dendam kesumat. Tapi ketika mendengar kata 'orang yang nolak cinta', Ieyasu yang paling merasakan efeknya. Tapi bukannya tambah bersemangat, dia malah nangis.

"Yasu, lu kenapa nangis?" tanya Mathias khawatir.

"Ka-kagak kok, Makkun! Gara-gara bawangnya, nih! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Ya udah! Pokoknya cepetan, jangan lelet!"

Tiga puluh menit benar-benar seperti waktu yang lama bagi mereka yang mengikuti latihan ini. Masalahnya, efek perih dari bawang merah yang dikupas baru terasa sepuluh menit setelah komando Walther. Dia sendiri sudah tidak menyemangati pasukannya lagi. Yang dilakukannya sekarang malah menonton kembali video ketika mengadakan latihan setahun yang lalu.

Walaupun latihan kali ini terlihat seperti latihan paling ringan di antara latihan sebelumnya, ternyata malah paling banyak memakan korban! Sudah berpuluh jari yang berdarah akibat mereka kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengupas bawang.

"SELESAI!" teriak Walther saat stopwatch-nya telah sampai ke menit 30.

Dia pun segera mengecek satu per satu kelompok. Akhirnya, setelah memeriksa dan menimbang hasil bawang yang dikupas dari setiap kelompok, Walther pun mengumumkan kelompok mana yang paling banyak mengupas bawangnya.

"Dengan berat hati, gue mengumumkan bahwa yang berhasil mengupas bawang merah paling banyak adalah kelompok..." Mereka semua pun langsung tegang. "Emil dan kawan-kawan!"

Lance dan kawan-kawan pun langsung riuh merayakan kemenangan mereka. Jadi, sudah pasti mereka yang memimpin perolehan tertinggi dari seluruh latihan yang ada.

"Nah, udah jelas kan kelompok mana yang menang dari semua latihan? Kalau begitu, secara resmi gue memanggil kelima anggota kelompok itu untuk memberikan hadiah spesial sesuai janji gue waktu itu!"

Mereka berlima (Lance, Ieyasu, Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil) pun maju ke depan. Kemudian, Walther mengambil sebuah goodie bag yang telah disiapkan di mejanya kepada mereka berlima.

"Silakan dilihat isinya!"

Dengan takut, Mathias melirik isi tas tersebut.

"Eh? Cuma pulpen?" tanya pria jabrik itu heran.

"Cuma kata lu? Lima pulpen yang ada di goodie bag itu pulpen bersejarah semua, tau!" kata Walther yang merasa tersinggung. "Yang warna merah pernah gue pake pas ujian untuk jadi SATPAM di salah satu hotel yang ternyata gagal! Yang warna ungu pernah gue pake buat garuk pantat sama ngupil! Terus yang hijau pernah dipinjem sama mantan cewek gue! Yang hitam adalah pulpen termahal yang pernah gue beli (dua ribu perak, cuy)! Terakhir, warna silver yang paling berharga itu pernah gue pake saat minta tanda tangan sama bintang film action favorit gue! Nah, bersejarah semua kan? Udah, sekarang bagiin satu-satu!"

Lance hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Mathias tentang hadiah aneh dari Walther memang benar adanya. Lance sangat senang karena selain berhasil menjadi pemenang, dia merasa betah berada di tim ini. Semoga saja kejadian selanjutnya kagak ada kendala yang berarti dan mereka semua bisa pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

"Oi, Lance!" panggil Walther saat melihat Lance menerima pulpen berwarna silver. "Jaga baik-baik pulpen itu, ya! Pulpen itu juga pernah gue pake saat minta tanda tangan Romi Park, lho!"

"Siap, pak!" balas Lance. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Romi Park itu siapa ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 15:<strong>

_"Errr! Kenapa bajunya kayak begini, coba?"_

_"Baiklah! Kita pemanasan dulu, terutama bagian kaki! Karena hari ini kita akan triathlon!"_

_"Yaah! Kalau beginian mah jagonya Chosokabe! Liatin aja sendiri!"_

_"Kasihan banget Sverige! Semoga cepet sembuh, ya!"_

_"Heh! Lu cobain aja sendiri kalau bisa! Jangan cuma ngetawain aja, dong!"_

* * *

><p>Bagi yang kagak tau siapa itu Romi Park, dia tuh seiyuu-nya Kenshin di Sengoku Basara! Tapi gue sempat cengo pas tau kalau dia tuh juga seiyuu-nya Switzerland dari Hetalia dan Hitsugaya dari Bleach! Astaga Kambing! Ternyata dia berbakat juga bisa ngeluarin suara cowok padahal dia cewek, lho! ^^V<p>

Review! :D


	16. What The Triathlon?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Ya, kagak apa-apa! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"By the way, kita bakalan menjalani latihan untuk beberapa hari ke depan! Well, kalau begitu, gue tunggu kalian dengan pakaian dan peralatan lengkap di lapangan lima menit dari sekarang! Ingat, ya! Lima menit, bukan dua menit!"_

_"Lha? Memang iya, kan? Menangnya siapa yang nilainya lebih tinggi dari Yasu?"_

_"Tapi Steilsson-san, Ransu-kun kan berada di sebelah gue pas lari! Berarti dia paling ujung! Di tengah kan ada Bondevik-san, tapi dia juga larinya jauh dari Makkun!"_

_"Udah gue duga! Walaupun kayaknya lu kagak suka sama gue, ternyata lu nge-fans juga sama gue! Buktinya, isi kantong kita sama!"_

_"Jaga baik-baik pulpen itu, ya! Pulpen itu juga pernah gue pake saat minta tanda tangan Romi Park, lho!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: What The Triathlon?<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah latihan gaje kemaren, mereka semua sedang berganti baju untuk latihan olahraga. Walaupun mereka agak ragu karena pelatihnya adalah kembaran Andre si Hero, Max Thacker.<p>

* * *

><p>Di toilet cowok...<p>

"Errr! Kenapa bajunya kayak begini, coba?" tanya Lance ke Emil.

Emil sendiri hanya makan licorice sambil memasang gaya ala burung nyasar (?). *Narator dilempar ke sungai Donau (?).*

"Kagak tau! Perasaan kemaren kagak kayak gini, deh!" kata Ieyasu heran.

"Kagak ada yang aneh, ah!" bantah Mathias.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Seragam kayak gini lu bilang KAGAK aneh?! Common sense lu kemana sih, KAMBING?!" teriak Cowboy kagak nyelow.

Yang lainnya langsung jawdrop mendengar teriakan Cowboy yang kagak nyelow tersebut.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" Gelak tawa pun terdengar dari seluruh penjuru lapangan (Thundy: "Kenapa skrip-nya jadi lebay begini, coba?")

"BUJUG DAH! KAGAK KIRA-KIRA, DEH!"

"KENAPA PADA PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN?!"

"Aisu, pffft! Kagak pantes banget!"

"Liat diri lu sendiri, Nore bego!"

"Kenapa kalian jadi kayak hyena gila semua, ya?"

* * *

><p>Thundy: "Kayaknya para Reader kagak ngerti, deh! Mein freund, tolong jelaskan!"<p>

Cowboy: "Baiklah! Mereka semua pake jumpsuit ala Bruce Lielie (?) untuk alasan tertentu! Yang cowok warnanya hijo daun dengan garis putih dan yang cewek warnanya merah stroberi dengan garis warna putih! Jadi deh permen M*n*z sama permen B*a*t*r! Udahan ya, Thun! Gue mau pergi dulu! Tolong lu anter tiramitsu-nya ke- Eh?"

Thundy: "Karena tiramitsu-nya habis, nanti gue traktir Kuchen aja ya!"

Cowboy: "Ya sudahlah! Hei, biar ku bernyanyi! Lalalalalalala yeyeye yayaya~" *nyanyi.*

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Malah nyanyi!")

* * *

><p>PRIIT TEEET TOEEET! (?)<p>

Mereka pun berbaris dengan rapi. Max pun menyiapkan barisan para makhluk sarap tersebut. *digorok bersama.*

"Baiklah! Kita pemanasan dulu, terutama bagian kaki! Karena hari ini kita akan triathlon!" kata Max santai.

Webek, webek... (Thundy: "Lama kagak jumpa, pak kodok!" :D)

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" koor mereka semua kaget.

"Setelah pemanasan, kalian keluar dan lari satu kilometer ke barat setelah pintu keluar! Di sana, ada pos kedua dan berenang di sana! Setelah itu, kalian lari lagi lima ratus meter ke barat! Di sana, ada pos ketiga! Kalian akan bersepeda balik lagi ke sini!" jelas Max.

Setelah penjelasan selesai, mereka semua langsung lari keluar.

'Lari mah masih mainstream!' pikir Ieyasu.

* * *

><p>Di pos kedua...<p>

"Apaan, nih?" tanya Keiji.

"Etto! 'Karena di sini tidak ada kolam renang, berenang diganti dengan skiping seratus kali'! Begitu katanya!" kata Hanbei sambil membaca papan pengumuman pos kedua.

"Yaah! Kalau beginian mah jagonya Chosokabe! Liatin aja sendiri!" keluh Motonari sambil menunjuk Motochika yang udah selesai skiping dengan kecepatan suara (?). (Cowboy: "Gile lu! Gue aja nyampe tujuh puluh udah setengah mati!")

"Aaah!"

Semua orang pun langsung nengok ke sumber suara. Motochika yang udah selesai pun langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Oxenstierna-san! Daijobu?" tanya Motochika panik.

Karena kagak menjawab dan memegangi kakinya, Motochika tau kalau Berwald keseleo. Motochika pun memanggil Kojuro buat meluruskan kaki Berwald dan dia pun segera balik ke asrama.

"Hoy, mau kemana lu?" tanya Berwald yang tumben-tumbenan kagak patah-patah kayak biasanya.

"Ke Thacker-san dulu, abis itu gue ke sini lagi!" jawab Motochika setengah berteriak.

Tidak lama kemudian, Max pun datang sambil membawa tandu. Berwald pun digotong ke ruang kesehatan terdekat (?) oleh Max dan Andre yang ngikutin kembarannya setelah melihat dia keluar asrama sambil membawa tandu.

"Kasihan banget Sverige! Semoga cepet sembuh, ya!" kata Mathias saat melihat Berwald ditandu.

"Pos selanjutnya lima ratus meter lagi! Ikkou ze!" kata Yukimura ngajak yang lainnya ke pos ketiga.

Sasuke dan Ieyasu pun mengangguk dan ngacir ke pos ketiga.

'Skiping udah mulai melenceng!' batin Ieyasu.

* * *

><p>Di pos ketiga...<p>

Di pos ketiga, Ieyasu, Mathias, Lance, dan Emil langsung berhenti saat melihat Saphire, Daren, Girl-chan, dan Sho yang jawdrop melihat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mathias sambil menepuk pelan pundak Girl-chan.

"Bapak liat aja sendiri!" jawab Girl-chan sambil menunjuk tiga badut yang lagi naik sepeda roda satu.

Mereka adalah Dissa, Sakazaki, dan Luthfi yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di atas sepeda roda satu.

"Moi, Ice-kun! Bagian sepedanya gimana?" tanya Tino kepada Emil.

Emil hanya menunjuk ke arah ketiga badut dadakan tersebut. Tino pun langsung jawdrop melihatnya.

"Kita beneran naik itu?" tanya Ieyasu cengo melihat ketiga badut gila tersebut.

"Mungkin! Hosh!" kata Lukas yang baru nyampe.

"Di sini tertulis 'Karena kami tidak punya sepeda roda dua, maka kalian kembali ke asrama dengan sepeda roda satu'! Begitu katanya!" kata Giro-kun sambil membaca pengumuman di pos ketiga.

"Bujug, dah! Tuh orang udah gila kali, ya?!" pekik Mathias sambil memcoba mengayuh sepeda roda satu yang disediakan.

Belum setengah meter mengayuh, Mathias udah jatuh dan langsung ditertawakan oleh semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Heh! Lu cobain aja sendiri kalau bisa! Jangan cuma ngetawain aja, dong!" teriak Mathias kesal.

Akhirnya, yang lainnya pun mencoba dan langsung jatuh dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?). Mathias pun langsung ber-ROTFL ria. XD

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah! That triathlon is very crazy!" kata Masamune.<p>

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang tengah dibuka dengan paksa oleh Berwald yang baru balik dari ruang kesehatan.

"Ah, Oxenstierna-san! Daijobu?" tanya Kenshin.

"Jag mår bra _(Aku baik-baik saja)_!" jawab Berwald datar sambil berjalan pergi.

"Errr, apa yang dikatakan Oxenstierna-san?" tanya Shingen yang kagak ngerti bahasa Swedish.

"Artinya 'dia baik-baik saja'!" jawab Mathias.

"Oke, gue pengen belanja di luar! Ada yang mau nitip?" tanya Lukas yang berniat keluar untuk berbelanja.

"Donat blueberry dan bir!" (Mathias)

"Licorice!" (Emil)

"Dango!" (Yukimura dan Keiji)

"Sama kayak danna!" (Sasuke)

"Jus negi (?)!" (Kojuro)

"Jus mangga dan tahu gejrot (?)!" (Mea)

"Pisang cokelat beku (?) pake mesis!" (Girl-chan)

"Mochi!" (Mitsunari, Hanbei, dan Ieyasu)

"Kami juga!" (Dissa, Bunga, dan Sakazaki)

"Mie goreng pake telor!" (Luthfi dan Giro-kun)

"Milkshake!" (Masamune, Sho, dan Lance)

"Sake!" (Shingen, Motonari, dan Kenshin)

"Sate ikan (?)!" (Motochika)

"Tiramitsu!" (Cowboy)

"Wurst!" (Thundy)

"Sarden tuna, dayo!" (Musket)

"Sandwich!" (Saphire)

"Telur goreng!" (Daren)

"Sashimi!" (Flamy dan Elwania)

"Es teh manis!" (Icilcy)

"Jus berry!" (Elemy)

"Salmiakki!" (Tino)

"Sam' d'ngan istr'ku!" (Berwald)

Webek, webek...

"Sve, lu ngapain ngomongin itu di depan semua orang?" tanya Mathias dan Lukas bersamaan.

"M'mangny' kenap'?" jawab Berwald bertanya balik.

Mathias pun langsung headbang di tembok terdekat.

"Udahlah, Anko! Gue mau belanja dulu!" kata Lukas sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua setelah mencatat semua pesanan.

"Eh, sebentar! Lu sendiri beli apaan, Nore/Norge?" tanya Emil dan Mathias (yang memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah akibat headbang barusan) bersamaan.

"Yoggi!" jawab Lukas singkat sambil menutup pintu.

"Nah, gimana kalau kita main sesuatu sambil nungguin Lukas-san?" saran Lance.

"Gue mau perbanin Makkun dulu!" kata Ieyasu sambil membawa Mathias ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati kepalanya yang berdarah akibat headbang barusan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Gimana kalau kita main UNO aja?" saran Emil.

Mereka pun bermain UNO tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang yang ke ruang kesehatan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Di ruang kesehatan...<p>

"Kau ini ada-ada aja, Makkun!"

"Auh! Hati-hati, Yasu!"

"Gue tau! Makanya lu juga diem dulu, dong!"

Gerrard yang mendengar dari luar hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Kita kembali ke ruang tengah!<p>

"Yosh, UNO!" kata Saphire sambil menaruh sebuah kartu di atas meja.

"Jeg er hjemme _(Aku pulang_)!" Lukas pun kembali sambil membawa dua buah plastik.

"Ah okaeri, Bondevik-san! Mana pesanannya?" tanya Motochika kagak sabaran.

"Nih!" jawab Lukas singkat sambil menaruh kedua plastik itu di atas meja.

Mereka semua (min Ieyasu dan Mathias) pun langsung mengambil pesanan masing-masing.

"Si Anko sama Yasu kemana?" tanya Lukas sambil membuka tutup botol yoggi yang dibelinya saat menyadari Mathias dan Ieyasu kagak ada di tempat.

"Di ruang kesehatan! Memangnya Bondevik-san kagak liat Køhler-san abis headbang tadi?" jawab Keiji bertanya balik.

"Lupa!" balas Lukas singkat.

Keiji hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Malam harinya, mereka semua pun tidur setelah menghabiskan pesanan masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 16:<strong>

_"Hoi, Ger-kun! Nyalain WiFi-nya, dong! Bosen, nih!"_

_"Eh, Ra! Lu masih inget kagak sama kejadian 'itu'?"_

_"Siapa yang nyalain lagu horror, coba?"_

_"SELAMAT DARI KANADA?! LU KAGAK TAU APA SEMALEM GUE NYARIS DIPENGGAL SI KAMBING GILA ITU?!"_

_"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK KITA BARU TAU KALAU DIA TUH YANDERE?!"_

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa, aku pengen banget update fic di saat Hiatus! Biar kagak bosen plus stress gitu! Gue pengen banget curhat soal masalah 'tidak dianggap' pas pelajaran mulok! Saking stressnya, 3 Chapter dalam satu hari demi bisa cepat Hiatus pun dilakukan! Aneh, ya? R*** jelolo! *plak!*<p>

Review! :D


	17. Yandere Denmark Again?

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Seragam kayak gini lu bilang KAGAK aneh?! Common sense lu kemana sih, KAMBING?!"_

_"Setelah pemanasan, kalian keluar dan lari satu kilometer ke barat setelah pintu keluar! Di sana, ada pos kedua dan berenang di sana! Setelah itu, kalian lari lagi lima ratus meter ke barat! Di sana, ada pos ketiga! Kalian akan bersepeda balik lagi ke sini!"_

_"Bujug, dah! Tuh orang udah gila kali, ya?!"_

_"Nah, gimana kalau kita main sesuatu sambil nungguin Lukas-san?"_

_"Di ruang kesehatan! Memangnya Bondevik-san kagak liat Køhler-san abis headbang tadi?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Yandere Denmark Again?<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di ruang tengah.<p>

"Hoi, Ger-kun! Nyalain WiFi-nya, dong! Bosen, nih!" kata Sho sambil mainin HP-nya.

"Hmm, itu mah nanti a-" Perkataan Gerrard terpotong saat dia merasakan aura mengerikan di belakangnya plus kapak yang bersarang di lehernya. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa merinding dangdut (?).

"Nyalakan WiFi-nya atau kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuh!" ancam sang pemilik kapak yang 'kalian pasti tau siapa'.

"O-oke!" Gerrard pun langsung kabur ke ruangan WiFi (?).

"Hais! Kenapa harus pake ngancem segala, sih?" tanya Girl-chan sambil menggambar Nyotalia Iceland. (Cowboy: "Deja vu again?" *sweatdrop.*)

"Anko itu sungguh ter-la-lu!" kata Lukas yang entah kenapa jadi kayak Bang Haji Rhoma Irama.

Tsundere Trio (Cowboy-Daren-Thundy) hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Lu-kenapa-Luke/Teplon (?)-?'.

* * *

><p>Lukas: "Satu pertanyaan! Kenapa kalian bertiga dipanggil Tsundere Trio DAN SIAPA YANG TADI PANGGIL GUE TEPLON?!"<p>

Cowboy, Thundy, dan Daren: "Menekedele!" *langsung kabur sebelum dikejar-kejar Lukas dan pasukan troll-nya.*

* * *

><p>"Hoi, kalian! Kok Makkun kagak ada, ya? Perasaan terakhir kali gue liat, dia lagi ngasah kapak buat apaan gitu!" tanya Ieyasu.<p>

"Oh, pak Kambing? Tadi dia habis ngancem Gerrard, tuh!" jawab Sakazaki watados sambil menunjuk Gerrard yang (entah sejak kapan udah balik) tepar dengan mulut berbusa dan dalam keadaan melayang (?).

Ieyasu hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan keadaan Gerrard sekarang.

"Biar aku dan troll-ku yang bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" kata Lukas datar sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah diikuti oleh Gerrard yang melayang barusan.

Mereka semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa jawdrop berjamaah.

"Apa ini hanya gue, atau dia tuh punya makhluk gaib?" tanya Saphire.

"Kayaknya iya, deh!" jawab Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Eh, Ra! Lu masih ingat kagak dengan kejadian 'itu'?" tanya Luthfi kepada Girl-chan saat mereka berdua plus Giro-kun sedang main 'Get Rich' di kamar duo bersaudara (Girl-chan dan Giro-kun).

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa pak Mathias kambuh lagi Yandere-nya?" Gadis itu malah bertanya balik.

"Kayaknya iya, deh! Soalnya tadi ada yang pingsan abis diancem!" jawab Luthfi sedikit merinding.

'Wah, jangan-jangan entar malam bakalan ada kejadian horror di sini!' batin Girl-chan khawatir.

"Memangnya siapa yang pingsan, nee-chan?" tanya Giro-kun heran.

"Errr, nanti kau juga bakalan tau!" jawab kakaknya seadanya.

Giro-kun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya...<p>

BRAK!

Girl-chan dan Giro-kun lagi baca buku saat Emil mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Et, deh! Kenapa harus dobrak pintunya, Aisu-pyon (?)?" tanya Giro-kun heran.

"Lu berdua liat Dan, kagak?" Emil malah menanyain balik mereka.

"Dan? Maksudmu Mathy/Denmaku-pyon? Kagak, tuh!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Ah, entar gue takutnya dia nyari korban! Bisa gawat kalau itu sampe terjadi!" kata Emil cemas.

'Kayaknya gue harus bertindak, deh!' batin Girl-chan.

"Giro-kun! Mending lu siapin biola keramat lu, deh!" perintah gadis itu sambil mengambil pipa kesayangannya di belakang pintu.

"Buat apaan, nee-chan?" tanya adiknya bingung.

"Buat jaga-jaga!" jawab Girl-chan singkat. "Mending lu siapin pistol juga deh, Emilkita!"

'Aku/dia (kan) bukan merek permen, pacarnya Dan/nee-chan!' batin Emil dan Giro-kun dengan perempatan dan sweatdrop di kepala mereka.

* * *

><p>Di kamar Cowboy...<p>

Entah kenapa, terdengar lagu 'Gloomy Sunday' yang sukses membuat Tino yang mengunjungi kamar pemuda berambut pirang itu merinding rock (?).

"Siapa yang nyalain lagu horror, coba?" tanya Tino ketakutan.

"Menekedele!" jawab Cowboy cuek sambil mengelap Relvolver-nya.

"Jeg leder efter en syndebuk hoved_ (Aku sedang mencari kepala untuk tumbal)_!"

Tino semakin merinding setelah mendengar suara barusan.

"Hei, Alexia-kun! Lu denger suara aneh, kagak?" tanya Tino dengan wajah memucat.

"Kagak, tuh!" jawab Cowboy datar.

"Tid til at søge efter bytte_ (Saatnya mencari mangsa)_!"

"Eh, gue denger deng!"

"Sekarang bagaimana, nih?"

"Gue kagak tau! Tapi kayaknya gue kenal tuh suara! Kayak suara si Kambing itu!"

"Ta-san? Kau yakin?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya suara yang lebih cempreng plus berisik dari dia dan juga pake bahasa Denmark? Kagak ada, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih! Tapi gue takut, nih! Gue boleh meluk lu, kagak?"

"Kagak boleh! Entar yang ada gue malah dibantai sama Berwald!"

KREEET!

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan terlihat sesosok pria berambut jabrik yang membawa sebuah kapak raksasa.

"Jeg fandt dig_ (Aku menemukanmu)_!" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat kapaknya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Astaga Kambing! Suara siapa, tuh?" tanya Bunga yang kaget plus heran setelah mendengar teriakan barusan.

"P'ling it' Fin y'ng lag' t'riak p's ng'liat D'nmark jad' Y'nd're!" jawab Berwald datar.

Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

_Tik Tok! You want play with me?_

"Eh, suara apaan tuh?" tanya Andre heran kepada temannya.

Gerrard hanya mengangkat bahunya.

_Let's play Game of Death!_

"Gue berani taruhan pasti ini kerjaannya pak Kambing!" gumam Sakazaki sambil menyiapkan Vallen Nightmare-nya.

_You can't run from this game!_

Luthfi, Dark, dan Dissa hanya bisa berpelukan satu sama lain saking takutnya. Sementara mereka yang tersisa (?) menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

KREET!

Sesosok makhluk pun membuka pintu ruang tengah. Tapi...

"SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Daren bak komandan perang.

Mereka yang nyiapin senjata pun langsung menyerbu sosok tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Cowboy terbangun di ruang kesehatan.<p>

"Lu kagak apa-apa, mein freund?" tanya Thundy. "Syukur deh kalau lu selamat!"

"SELAMAT DARI KANADA?! LU KAGAK TAU APA SEMALEM GUE NYARIS DIPENGGAL SI KAMBING GILA ITU?!" pekik Cowboy kagak nyelow sama sekali.

"Yeee! Kalau bukan karena gue, kepala lu udah terpisah dari tubuh gara-gara si Kambing!" balas Thundy datar.

Webek, webek...

"Iya deh, maaf! Lagian, gue baru tau kalau si Kambing itu punya sifat Yandere!"

"Gue juga kagak tau! Gue denger aja dari Girl-chan!"

"BakAuthor? Yang bener lu?"

"Iyalah! Sejak kapan gue bohong, mein freund?"

"Oke, deh! Sekarang kita ngapain?"

"Sie wollen den essen Kuchen _(Kau mau makan kue)_? Gue baru aja nyoba resep kue licorice dari Lance!"

"Boleh juga, tuh!"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK KITA BARU TAU KALAU DIA TUH YANDERE?!" teriak sebagian orang di ruang tengah.

"Yah, awalnya gue mau cerita kalau Makkun tuh punya sifat Yandere! Tapi udah keburu jadi horror pas denger lagu dia!" jelas Ieyasu sedikit tidak enak.

Nah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja Chapter ini sebelum keburu tambah horror! *Narator dihajar massa.*

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 17:<strong>

_"Eh, kamu kan..."_

_"Mau main King of Game?"_

_"Nomor 15, tolong ceritain aib orang yang lu benci!"_

_"Itu mah gue seneng banget!"_

_"All right, let's ending this crazy game!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	18. King of Game Again?

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Nyalakan WiFi-nya atau kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuh!"_

_"Memangnya kenapa? Apa pak Mathias kambuh lagi Yandere-nya?"_

_"Dan? Maksudmu Mathy/Denmaku-pyon? Kagak, tuh!"_

_"Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya suara yang lebih cempreng plus berisik dari dia dan juga pake bahasa Denmark? Kagak ada, kan?"_

_"Yah, awalnya gue mau cerita kalau Makkun tuh punya sifat Yandere! Tapi udah keburu jadi horror pas denger lagu dia!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: King of Game Again?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huuh, tuh anak bikin gue nyasar aja!" Terlihat sesosok bocah yang sedang berjalan dengan kesal.<p>

Kayaknya dia itu korban kesasar seseorang, deh! *plak!*

Tiba-tiba...

DUAK! WADAOW!

Saat pemuda itu melewati kamar Mathias, yang bersangkutan udah membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga dia sukses menabrak pintu dengan tidak elitnya dan tepar di tempat.

Mathias yang menyadari ada orang ketabrak pintu pun langsung menghampiri sang korban dan langsung kaget pas ngeliat tuh bocah pake baju sekolah.

"Eh, kamu kan..."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Eh, Luthy-pyon! Gue punya firasat kayaknya ada temen kita yang mau ke sini, deh!" kata Giro-kun sambil menghampiri Luthfi yang sedang ngerjain sesuatu di laptop-nya.

"Kayaknya iya juga, deh!" balas Luthfi sambil menutup laptop-nya.

"Hoi, kita disuruh pak Mathias ke lapangan!" ujar Girl-chan tiba-tiba.

"Buat ngapain?" tanya kedua cowok berkacamata itu heran.

"Kagak tau, yang penting ke sana aja!" Mereka bertiga pun segera menuju ke lapangan.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

"Pak Mathias mau ngapain coba nyuruh kita ke sini?" tanya Dissa heran.

"Menekedele!" jawan Sho sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, si Kambing itu ya! Masa kita disuruh kumpul di sini cuma bu-" Omelan Cowboy terpotong saat menyadari orang yang dimaksud berada di belakangnya dengan aura mengerikannya. "Please, deh! Jangan pasang aura begituan, dong!"

"Terserah!" balas Mathias datar sambil berjalan pergi.

"Betewe enewe beswe (?), memangnya ada apaan lu nyuruh kita ke sini, Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu penasaran.

"Gue baru aja ketemu bocah nyasar dan kayaknya dia salah satu dari mulas 9C, deh!" jawab pria jabrik itu.

"Mulas 9C? Kau yakin?" tanya Lance memastikan.

Mathias hanya mengangguk dan dia pun segera memanggil bocah yang dimaksud.

"Hoi, kamu! Cepet ke sini!"

Bocah itu pun segera menghampiri mereka. Ternyata dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak dengan iris hitam yang memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam dan memakai baju anak SMP plus wajahnya yang agak... Errr, jerawatan? *Narator dikejar-kejar yang bersangkutan.*

"IDHAM(-PYON)?!" teriak Girl-chan, Luthfi, dan Giro-kun kaget karena mengenali bocah tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga kok di sini?" tanya bocah bernama Idham itu heran.

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG NANYA SAMA LU! LU NGAPAIN DI SINI, IDHAM(-PYON)?!" pekik ketiganya bersamaan.

"Kalian beneran kenal bocah ini?" tanya Mathias sambil menunjuk Idham.

"Ya elah, pak! Memangnya bapak kagak liat dia tuh duduknya di sebelah Luthfi/saya/Luthy-pyon?" Ketiga bocah itu malah bertanya balik.

"Kagak!" jawab sang ketua guru watados.

Ketiganya pun langsung facepalm berjamaah, saudara-saudara! *Narator dihajar massa karena sok jadi komentator.*

"Ah, sudahlah! Gimana kalau nih anak kita ajakin main sesuatu?" saran Daren.

"Boleh juga, sih! Tapi main apaan?" tanya Emil.

"ToD?" saran Tino.

"Jangan, kurang seru!" tolak Saphire. "Ada yang lain?"

"Mau main King of Game?" saran Lukas.

Webek, webek...

"Gimana, Dham? Lu mau main KoG?" tanya Girl-chan meminta persetujuan dari Idham.

"Boleh, deh! Gue juga belum nyoba, tuh!" jawab bocah itu datar.

"Ayo berkumpul dan duduk membentuk lingkaran, dayo!" ajak Musket bersemangat.

* * *

><p>Nah, para peserta (?) KoG-nya adalah:<p>

1. Idham

2. Girl-chan

3. Giro-kun

4. Luthfi

5. Dissa

6. Sho

7. Sakazaki

8. Mathias

9. Ieyasu

10. Lance

11. Emil

12. Lukas

13. Tino

14. Cowboy

15. Daren

16. Thundy

17. Saphire

18. Musket

19. Berwald

20. Flamy

21. Elwania

22. Icilcy

23. Elemy

24. Bunga

25. Andre

26. Gerrard

Banyak, kan? Nah, kita langsung aja liat permainannya!

* * *

><p>"Sebelum kita mulai, mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, semoga kagak ada korban jiwa akibat permainan gaje ini! Berdoa dimulai!" kata Luthfi memimpin doa.<p>

Mengheningkan cipta sebentar! *plak!* Oke, mengheningkan cipta selesai!

"Ayo mulai!" kata Ieyasu sambil mengocok sumpit di dalam gelas yang entah sejak kapan sudah disiapkan.

Mereka pun mengambil satu persatu sumpit tersebut.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Emil.

Idham mengangkat tangannya.

"Jadi dia duluan, ya?" tanya Lukas.

"Nomor 15, tolong ceritain aib orang yang lu benci!" perintah Idham dengan niat jahanam.

Saphire pun langsung masang cengiran gaje sambil nunjukin sumpitnya.

"Aib orang yang gue benci tuh punya koleksi doujin USUK sebanyak 5 lemari!" jawab Saphire watados.

Webek, webek...

"Eh, kenapa ada aura kagak enak di sini ya?" tanya Bunga heran.

"Perasaan cuma ada 3 orang yang punya aura kayak gini! Gue lagi main di sini, Daren lagi nyari telur goreng di dapur, berarti ini..."

Bersamaan dengan menggantungnya kalimat Thundy, mereka semua langsung nengok ke arah Cowboy yang sepertinya sudah siap melancarkan serangan. Buktinya, Revolver-nya sudah berada di tangan. Saphire hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Lu tau daripada aib gue, hah?!" teriak Cowboy emosi sambil menembaki Saphire secara membabi buta.

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak Saphire sambil kabur menghindari desiran peluru.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lanjut!" kata Mathias sambil membuang sumpit nomor 25 karena Saphire udah dilarikan ke UGD terdekat akibat acara penembakan tersebut.<p>

"Dasar abang bego!" omel Daren yang baru balik dari dapur setelah menggondol (?) beberapa telur goreng sambil mengambil sebuah sumpit.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Gue!" jawab Emil sambil nunjukin sumpitnya. "Nomor 6, main licogame (?) dengan gue!"

Webek, webek...

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Emil heran.

"Emil-san! Lu kagak Incest, kan?" tanya Lance ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Emil malah bertanya balik sambil berkeringat dingin karena takut apa yang dia kagak harapkan jadi kenyataan.

"Nor-kun/Norge dapet nomor 6!" jawab Tino dan Mathias bersamaan.

"WHUAPHUA?!" pekik Emil lebay.

"Kagak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Lukas datar.

Emil pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memulai licogame mereka.

* * *

><p>10 detik kemudian... (Cowboy: "Cepat amat!")<p>

"Mulutmu asem, Nore!" kata Emil setelah bibirnya sempat bersentuhan dengan bibir kakaknya saat main tadi.

"Habis minum Yoggi sepuluh botol!" balas Lukas datar.

Mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Oke, deh! Lanjut!" kata Lance sambil mengocok sumpit dan mengambil satu.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Elwania.

"Gue, Elwa-pyon!" jawab Giro-kun. "Nomor 7, silakan anda memenggal kepala nomor 13 dan 4!"

Mereka semua pun langsung kaget mendengarnya, terutama Gerrard dan Andre yang dapet kedua nomor yang dimaksud.

'Mampus! Bakalan mati kita dipenggal si Mathias/Kambing!' batin Gerrard dan Andre sambil menelan ludah.

Sementara Mathias yang mendapat nomor 7 pun langsung memasang senyum Yandere.

"Dengan senang hati~" Mathias langsung nyiapin kapaknya. "Nah, siapa yang dapet dua nomor itu?"

Kedua pria itu pun hanya bisa pasrah sambil menunjukkan sumpit masing-masing yang bernomor 4 (Andre) dan 13 (Gerrard).

Hiiiiiii! Ternyata kedua nomor itu bener-bener angka pembawa kematian, ya! *merinding.*

CRAT! CRAT!

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah kepala mereka berdua disambung lagi entah bagaimana caranya, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan permainan.<p>

"Semoga kali ini si Kambing itu yang kena!" rutuk Andre sambil mengambil sebuah sumpit.

"NOMOR 24 HARUS DIHAJAR RAME-RAME!" teriak Cowboy tiba-tiba.

"ANJIR! KOK GUE YANG KENA?!" pekik Mathias panik karena dapet nomor 24.

"Wah, ternyata doamu terkabul!" kata Sho seneng kepada Andre sambil nyiapin Plasma.

Dan Mathias pun langsung dihajar habis-habisan.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah semua tubuh sang ketua guru diperban kecuali mata (Mathias: "YA IYALAH! MEMANGNYA GIMANA CARANYA GUE BISA NGELIAT KALAU MATANYA DITUTUP JUGA?! PAKE MATA BATIN?!" *ngamuk gaje.*Thundy: "Gue tau! Tapi kagak usah pake teriak juga, kale!"), permainan pun berlanjut.

"Nah, siapa raja?" tanya Icilcy.

"Nomor 5 dan 16, nyanyiin lagu favorit kalian!" perintah Elemy sambil nunjukin sumpitnya.

Cowboy dan Thundy pun langsung menelan ludah.

"Eh, mein freund! Lu mau duluan, kagak? Gue dapet nomor 16!" tanya Thundy.

"Hah, terpaksa gue harus lakuin ini!" ujar Cowboy pasrah.

"Silakan nyanyi, Mercowlya-senpai!" kata Flamy sambil memberikan sebuah mikrofon yang entah dapat darimana.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

><p><em>BURAUNII PIKUSHII tanoshii yatsura<em>  
><em>YUNIKOON minna ore no tomodachi<em>

_moja moja chairo no ke_  
><em>totemo hataraki mono<em>  
><em>MIRUKU ga daisuki de<em>  
><em>ore igai ni hitomishiri<em>  
><em>yonaka ni sotto tetsudatte kurenda<em>  
><em>sonna yasashii yatsu<em>  
><em>BURAUNII BURAUNII nagai tsukiai no<em>  
><em>BURAUNII BURAUNII ore no tomodachi<em>

_'aa, koitsu wa toshi wo toruto, SANTA KUROOSU ni narutte iwareten dazo._  
><em>jiichan ni nattemo hatarakimono dana!'<em>

_makkana kaminoke_  
><em>togatta mimi ga CHAAMUPOINTO<em>  
><em>kirei na hane ni<em>  
><em>fuwafuwana DORESU<em>  
><em>nakamatachi to tanoshiku sugoshitenda<em>  
><em>sonna youkina yatsu<em>  
><em>PIKUSHII PIKUSHII chiisakute DANSU ga suki<em>  
><em>PIKUSHII PIKUSHII ore no tomodachi<em>

_'koitsura ga mienai toki wa, yotsuba no KUROBAA wo atama ni noseru to iindazo._  
><em>mochiron, ore wa yatta koto naikedo na'<em>

_sara sara kenami de_  
><em>sawari gokochi batsugun<em>  
><em>tsuburana hitomi ni<em>  
><em>rippana ippon tsuno<em>  
><em>samishii toki ni isshoni itekurenda<em>  
><em>sonna kawaii yatsu<em>  
><em>YUNIKOON YUNIKOON fushigina chikara wo motsu<em>  
><em>YUNIKOON YUNIKOON ore no tomodachi<em>

_'hontou, minna iiyatsu nanda. aa, mada mada takusan irun daze!'_

_OBERON, KURURAHOON, NOKKAA, SUPURINGAN, KOBURANAI, DUUNII, ROBIN GUDDOFEROO,_  
><em>APPURUTSURIIMAN, GURIINMAN, DIINASHII, GUUREIVU, REPURAHOON, oyayubi TOMU, soshite<em>

_hoatta hoatta kiseki wo okosu jumon_  
><em>hoatta hoatta BURITANIA ENJERU<em>

_BURAUNII PIKUSHII tanoshii yatsura_  
><em>YUNIKOON minna ore no tomodachi<em>

* * *

><p>"Thun, giliran lu!" kata pemuda pirang itu sambil ngasih mikrofon-nya ke Thundy.<p>

"Ja!"

* * *

><p><em>Guten Morgen!<br>Taiyou ga noboru  
>Kawari no nai asa da (am Morgen)<br>SUKEJUURU wa atama no naka  
>Yaru beki koto wa wakatteiru (ausführen)<em>

_Ikanaru baai mo jikan genshu  
>MANYUARU doori no mainichi wo<br>Hokori wo motte sugosu tame  
>Kyou mo ore wa shisei wo tadashi<br>Susumou mokuteki chi he (Marsch! Marsch!) _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Kisoku tadashiku _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Hohaba soroete _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Kewashii michi wo _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Mune hatte iku zo _

_Mayowazu susume!  
>Jikan doori mada minu mokutekichi he <em>

_(Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Rechts, LinksVorwärts Marsch!) <em>

_Früher Nachmittag  
>Gokochi yoi kuuki<br>Sugasugashii tenki da (Gute Laune)  
>Subete junchouna nagare da<br>Kono mama susumou (Vorgehen) _

_Okureru mono he wa kibishiku ikkatsu  
>keikaku doori no mainichi wo<br>Muda no naki you sugosu tame  
>Kyou mo ore wa kiritsu wo mamori<br>Susumou mokutekichi he (Marsch! Marsch!) _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Koe takaraka ni _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Ippo wo fumidase _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Konnan na michi mo _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Norikoete iku zo _

_Mayowazu susume!  
>Jibun no shinjita mada minu mirai no michi wo <em>

_(Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch!) <em>

_Sehr gut!  
>Sou nanimo ka mo subete<br>Kanpeki to yobu made ni  
>Umaku susunde ikunda<br>Michi wa hiraku!  
>Shinnen wo wasureru na (können! können!) <em>

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Koujoushin wo _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Mochitsudzukero _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>Mune ni wa tsune ni _

_Vorwärts Marsch!  
>Vorwärts Marsch!<br>GERUMAN no seishin _

_Gleichschritt Marsch!  
>Gleichschritt Marsch!<br>Kisoku tadashiku _

_Gleichschritt Marsch!  
>Gleichschritt Marsch!<br>Hohaba soroete _

_Gleichschritt Marsch!  
>Gleichschritt Marsch!<br>Nakama to tomo ni _

_Gleichschritt Marsch!  
>Gleichschritt Marsch!<br>Issho ni susume _

_Omoiyari mo taisetsu da... Ashinami soroe susume_

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oke, siapa raja?" tanya Sakazaki.<p>

"Fin d'n nom'r 10, threesome sam' gu'!"

Webek, webek...

Mereka semua langsung nengok ke arah Berwald selaku sang pencetus perintah.

"HVAD?! LU UDAH GILA APA, SVE?! OGAH BANGET GUE SAMA SARDEN KALENGAN (?) KAYAK LU! APALAGI KALAU INI SAMPE HARUS NGELIBATIN FIN!" pekik Mathias sewot.

"K'lau lu k'gak m'u, gu' seb'rin fot' lu mem'rgoki Ice sam' si boc'h m'rah itu ng'lakuin 'itu'!" ancam Berwald patah-patah tapi tegas sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto yang mencurigakan.

"LU DAPET DARIMANA TUH FOTO DAN SIAPA YANG NGASIH TAU LU RAHASIA GUE?!"

"I'y'su y'ng ngom'ng b'gitu!"

"Hah?! Ka-kagak, kok! Suwer, bukan gue yang ngomong ke Oxenstierna-san!"

"LU BERDUA MAU MINTA DIPENGGAL, HAH?!"

"K'gak, tap' gu' s'ap bu't k'bur!"

"AMPUN, MAKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"BALIK LU KE SINI! SVERIGE, YASU!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran gaje di lapangan.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh, bener-bener mereka itu!" gerutu Mathias kesal setelah selesai membantai Berwald dan Ieyasu.<p>

Keduanya sekarang udah digantung terbalik di sebuah pohon jambu yang berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka main.

"Nah, lanjut!" kata Dissa sambil mengeluarkan sumpit nomor 23 dan 24 karena kedua makhluk yang digantung Mathias berada agak jauh dari mereka.

"Kasihan sekali Su-san!" ujar Tino prihatin dengan keadaan Berwald.

"Biarlah, Finrando-pyon! Nanti Suweden-pyon juga bakalan kapok!" balas Giro-kun watados sambil mengambil sebuah sumpit.

"Siapa rajanya?" tanya Sho.

"Yo wes, gue dapet!" kata Luthfi happy. "Hmm, nomor 8 ceritain aib nomor 3!"

Dissa dan Bunga pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Setau gue, Dissa pernah ngancurin kantin gara-gara ngeliat burung pake kostum kucing (?)!" jelas Bunga merasa kagak enak.

Mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara Emil hanya bisa merinding membayangkan kejadian yang pernah melibatkan burung kesayangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

Tiga jam setelah latihan 'Dodge Frisbee' dengan Lance... (Note: Baca fic 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Deman Licorice and Dodge Frisbee Tournament Season 2?'!)

"Eh? Jadi Puffin kagak ada di sini?" tanya Emil heran.

"Iya, gue kagak liat dia di sini! Kagak tau deh terbang kemana!" jawab Mathias.

"Ya udah, deh! Gue cari dia dulu, ya!" kata Emil sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru.

Saat itu, dia sedang mencari Mr. Puffin yang terbang entah kemana saat dia tinggalkan untuk berlatih dengan Lance. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Hanny.

"Eh, Emil! Lagi nyariin siapa?" tanya Hanny.

"Kamu liat Puffin, kagak?" tanya pemuda Iceland itu.

"Maksudmu burung hitam dengan pita merah itu? Kalau kagak salah, dia habis dibawa sama Giro-kun! Pas saya nanyain buat apa dia bawa tuh burung, dia bilang begini, 'Gue mau nakut-nakutin Dissa-pyon, tolong lu nanti kasih tau Aisurando-pyon buat ngambil burungnya nanti sepulang sekolah'! Begitu katanya!" jelas Hanny.

"Ngapain dia pake Puffin? Bukannya Dissa itu takut kucing?" tanya Emil bingung.

"Saya juga kagak tau! Kali aja tuh burung didandanin jadi kucing (?) biar Dissa takut!"

Emil pun langsung ngacir ke kantin setelah berterima kasih kepada Hanny dan...

"APA-APAAN INI?!" pekik pemuda berambut silver itu kaget.

Di depannya sekarang, terdapat kantin yang berubah kayak kapal pecah, seorang gadis yang memegang kemoceng, serta seekor makhluk bersayap yang mengenakan kostum kucing (?).

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>"Hiiiiiii!" Emil langsung merinding sendiri.<p>

"Lu kenapa, Ice?" tanya Mathias heran.

"Eh? Ka-kagak, kok!" jawab Emil sekenanya.

"Lanjut!" kata Luthfi sambil mengocok sumpit dan mengambil satu.

"Akhirnya gue raja juga!" kata Girl-chan seneng. "Nomor 2 siapa, ya?"

"Gue! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Idham sambil nunjukin sumpitnya.

"Coba lu ceritain gimana caranya lu bisa nyasar ke sini!"

"Hmm, kejadiannya begini!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback- (In Idham POV)<strong>

Saat itu gue lagi duduk di rumah! Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah SMS nyasar masuk ke HP gue! Gue baca aja tuh SMS! Isinya tuh kayak gini:

* * *

><p><em>From: Unknown Number<em>

_Hoi, bocah! Kalau lu mau sesuatu yang menyenangkan, datanglah ke alamat ini nanti siang! Jalan Balrog nomor SVDEX CSO Country (?)._

* * *

><p>Gue udah sweatdrop membaca alamat di bawahnya. Gue kagak kenal pemilik nomor itu, tapi gue punya firasat untuk mencobanya!<p>

Gue pun sampe di alamat yang dimaksud setelah 5 jam berjalan. Karena merasa kagak ada orang, gue masuk tanpa izin dan menabrak pintu yang dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang. Sebelum pingsan, gue sempet denger suara orang itu. Tapi gue lupa siapa!

**-Flashback End- (Idham POV End)**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, pantesan aja buku telepon gue hilang entah kemana! Ternyata lu pake buat ngerjain orang, ya?!" tanya Mathias menyimpulkan dengan aura mengerikannya kepada Andre yang udah menelan ludah karena merasa bakalan dibantai lagi.<p>

'Mampus! Ketauan deh gue pake buku telepon si Kambing!' batin Andre sambil langsung ngacir.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak Mathias sambil mengejar Andre.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hadeh! Sudah empat acara pembantaian!" kata Gerrard sambil mengocok sumpit dan mengambil satu.<p>

"Siapa raja?" tanya Icilcy.

"Oke! Kalian para OC udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Dissa.

"Kenapa lu nanyanya kayak gitu (dayo)?" Para OC malah bertanya balik.

"Nomor 9, gimana rasanya punya pacar?"

Webek, webek...

"Wahai Dissapa kucing numpang lewat (?), kalau lu nanyanya selain kami, berarti lu Fujoshi!" kata Cowboy.

"Memangnya kenapa, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Lance! Tunjukin sumpit lu!"

Mereka semua langsung nengok ke arah Lance yang ternyata megang sumpit nomor 9.

"Itu mah gue seneng banget!" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu watados sambil nyengir.

"Memangnya pacar lu siapa (dayo)?" tanya mereka semua (min Mathias, Girl-chan, Lukas, Emil, Ieyasu, Berwald, Andre, dan Cowboy).

"Errr, boleh gue ngaku?" tanya Emil sambil blushing.

"Mukamu merah, Ice-kun! Jangan-jangan..." Pertanyaan Tino sedikit menggantung.

"Aku pacarnya dia! Puas?"

Webek, webek...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK KITA BARU TAU KALAU KALIAN PACARAN?!" pekik mereka semua (min sebagian orang di atas) di kuping Mathias (?). (Cowboy: "Lha? Yang ditanyain kan Emil, kenapa yang diteriakin malah si Kambing coba?"/Mathias: "Terusin aja panggil gue 'Kambing'! Entar gue sumpel mulut lu pake masakannya Fin sama scone England baru tau rasa lu!"/Cowboy: "Iya, iya!" -_-"V)

"Udah, entar telinga gue katarak (?) diteriakin terus!" bentak Mathias sewot.

'Kayak lu kagak pernah teriak di kuping orang aja, (pak) Kambing/Ta-san/Dan/Anko/Denmaku-pyon/Mathy/Mathias!' batin Luthfi, Sakazaki, Cowboy, Tino, Emil, Lukas, Giro-kun, Girl-chan, dan Lance sweatdrop.

"All right, let's ending this crazy game!" kata Lance dan Cowboy bersamaan.

Mereka semua pun langsung masuk ke asrama untuk beristirahat.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 18:<strong>

_"Kemana sih dia?! Udah gue tungguin satu jam kagak dateng juga! Bisa-bisa bokongku berkarat (?) kalau kayak gini jadinya! Bakalan gue suruh Puffin matukin dia aja nanti!"_

_"Huwaaaa! Turunkan aku, mesum! Turunkan aku!"_

_"Yah, beginilah resiko punya sahabat seorang ketua guru! Gue dihukum karena dikira ngelakuin 'itu' sama Rukasu Bondeviku!"_

_"Oh iya, Emil-san! Kau kan bisa nyanyi! Sambil nungguin kembang api, gimana kalau nyanyiin sebuah lagu?"_

_"DASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	19. It is Our Date in New Year

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Kan udah dibilangin, bisa aja update tanpa pemberitahuan! Liat aja di profile! *plak!***

**Mathias: "Perasaan Sverige cuma keseleo doang, kenapa dibilang pingsan?" *sweatdrop.***

**Aku memang saat ini masih stress! Tadi di sekolah ada psikotes dan nyaris bikin pikiranku terpanggang (?) saking susahnya! Pulang jam tiga abis makan ketoprak langsung ngacir ke warnet dan nyari beberapa video bagus buat ditonton! Kalau anda nemu video 'Let it Go' tapi mmd versi Denmark, mungkin begitu aja deh! *dilempar kapak.***

**Mathias: "JANGAN BILANG LU FANSGIRLING DALAM HATI LAGI!"**

**Me: "Problem?" :p**

**Mathias: *facepalm.***

**Yah, segitu aja deh! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Huuh, tuh anak bikin gue nyasar aja!"_

_"Be de we enewe beswe (?), memangnya ada apaan lu nyuruh kita ke sini, Makkun?"_

_"HARUSNYA GUE YANG NANYA SAMA LU! LU NGAPAIN DI SINI, IDHAM(-PYON)?!"_

_"Coba lu ceritain gimana caranya lu bisa nyasar ke sini!"_

_"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK KITA BARU TAU KALAU KALIAN PACARAN?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: It is Our Date in New Year<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini Emil sedang menunggu pacar(tidak resmi)nya karena Lance mau ngajakin dia melihat kembang api di taman kota. Inilah kisah malam tahun baru Emil dengan Lance!<p>

"Kemana sih dia?! Udah gue tungguin satu jam kagak dateng juga! Bisa-bisa bokongku berkarat (?) kalau kayak gini jadinya! Bakalan gue suruh Puffin matukin dia aja nanti!" gerutu Emil kesal.

"EMIL-SAAAAAAN!" Terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Emil.

Emil menoleh dan melihat seseorang memakai motor keren.

"Hei, Emil-san! Kau lihat kemana, sih? Aku di sini!" kata seseorang di lain tempat.

Dia pun menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati Lance sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Emil-san!" kata Lance sambil menarik Emil.

"Ke sananya naik apaan? Kan dari sini ke taman kota jauh!" tanya Emil.

"Jalan kaki aja, deh! Sehat, kok!" jawab Lance santai.

"Huh! Naik mobil kek, apa kek!" keluh Emil kesal.

Lance mulai menatap Emil dan suasana di sekitar mereka pun langsung sunyi.

'Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Apa dia sakit hati karena perkataanku tadi? Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Bodoh! Bodoh!' pikir Emil panik.

"Ide bagus!" kata Lance sambil memasang cengiran kecil. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Lance pun langsung menarik Emil ke suatu tempat.

'Firasat gue kagak enak!' pikir Emil. 'Tapi sisi baiknya, jika aku berjalan kaki dengannya bisa bergandengan tangan seperti ini!'

Di sepanjang jalan, Emil terus berpikiran yang macam-macam.

'Hangat sekali tangannya!' pikir Emil senang. 'Setelah pegangan tangan, kemudian kissu, lalu... lalu... lalu...'

Entah kenapa, Emil sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya sambil blushing. Dia pun langsung mimisan dan pingsan. Lance pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Emil lagi tiduran di jalan sambil mimisan.

"Lho, Emil-san? Kenapa tiduran di jalan? Mimisan pula!" tanya Lance kebingungan.

"Hah, sungguh merepotkan! Lagipula, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mimisan?" tanya Lance sambil tetap berdiri dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya.

* * *

><p>Thundy: "Lha? Bukannya ditolongin, malah ngajakin ngobrol!" *sweatdrop.*<p>

Lance: "Yeee, bukan salah gue! Lu kan yang narasiin!"

Thundy: "Apaan? Orang bukan gue yang bikin cerita! Salahin Author-nya, dong!" :p

Lance: *pergi.*

* * *

><p>Dengan sigap, Lance pun menggendong Emil dengan bridal style. Emil langsung bangun dan mendapati Lance sedang menggendongnya. Dengan blushing, dia pun langsung panik. (Cowboy: "Lha, bukannya seneng?")<p>

"Huwaaaa! Turunkan aku, mesum! Turunkan aku!" teriak Emil sambil memukul kepala Lance. (Cowboy: "Caranya?").

'Salah sendiri mimisan! Mikirin apaan, coba?' pikir Lance sweatdrop dan kesal.

"Dengar ya, Emil-san! Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya mesum atau semacamnya karena aku benci itu, oke?" kata Lance dengan gentle-nya.

'Ganteng!' pikir Emil sambil blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka terus berjalan dan melewati hutan (Cowboy: "HAH?!"), Emil pun sibuk menghapus mimisannya.<p>

"Nah, itu dia mobilnya!" kata Lance sambil menunjuk sebuah benda.

Dan ternyata benda itu adalah...

JENG! JENG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah bajaj. (Andre: "What?! Sejak kapan di CSO ada bajaj?!")

Emil langsung shock di tempat, sementara Lance hanya tertawa senang (?). Lance pun langsung ke tempat bajaj itu.

"Mas berdua mau naik bajaj saya?" tanya tukang bajaj yang entah kenapa mukanya mirip banget sama Ieyasu.

Mereka pun saling menatap dan langsung hening seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Emil sambil menghampiri Lance dan tukang bajaj tersebut.

"Ransu Sutoperusuki dan Emiru Suteirususon (Thundy: "Maaf kalau aneh! Author kagak pinter ngeja nama pake romaji!" *plak!*)! Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?!" tanya tukang bajaj tersebut.

"Lu sendiri ngapain ada di sini, Tokugawa Ieyasu?!" teriak Lance.

"Oh iya, itu Ieyasu! Kok jadi tukang bajaj?" tanya Emil kebingungan.

"Apa urusanmu, cowok jadi-jadian?!" ejek Ieyasu. (Cowboy: "Ieyasu OOC!" OAO *digiles Tadakatsu.*)

"Apa katamu?!" Emil pun langsung ngamuk dan berniat menghajar Ieyasu.

"Hei, hei! Sudahlah!" lerai Lance. (Cowboy: "Lha, memangnya siapa yang tadi ngajakin berantem?")

Ieyasu pun langsung menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah! Selamat untuk kalian yang dapat merasakan malam pergantian tahun tanpa kesibukan seperti gue dan yang lainnya (Cowboy: "Memangnya sibuk ngapain? Narik bajaj juga, ya?" *digebukin para Daimyo.*)!" kata Ieyasu.

Mereka berdua langsung blushing berat setelah mendengar perkataan Ieyasu barusan.

"Maaf karena kagak bisa membantu kalian!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Oh, iya! Mathias sama yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Lance.

"Oh, itu? Makkun kan ketua guru, jadi dia lagi berurusan sama Gerrard-san!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Terus, kenapa lu jadi tukang bajaj, Yasu?" tanya Emil.

"Yah, beginilah resiko punya sahabat seorang ketua guru! Gue dihukum karena dikira ngelakuin 'itu' sama Rukasu Bondeviku!" jawab Ieyasu sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh, begitu!" kata Lance sambil manggut-manggut.

"Dasar gila!" ujar Emil sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah, gue mah nikmatin aja! Terus, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Haha! Oke, kami ingin naik bajaj-mu ke taman kota!" jawab Lance.

"Gue kagak sudi naik begituan!" kata Emil kesal.

"Kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Lance sambil ngeluarin puppy eyes-nya ke arah Emil.

Emil hanya bisa blushing berat melihatnya dan langsung gugup.

"Merepotkan!" komentar Ieyasu sweatdrop.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kita jalan kaki saja!" kata Lance santai.

"Lu gila, ya?! Jarak dari sini ke taman kota kan lima kilometer!" teriak Emil. "Bocah kere!"

"Apa sih maumu? Nelpon gak pernah, SMS gak pernah!" kata Lance dengan berlinang air mata.

Ternyata Lance adalah korban iklan!

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Emil sweatdrop dan hanya bisa pasrah. "Ya udah, deh! Kita naik bajaj!"

Kedua pemuda (Cowboy: "Hah?! Ieyasu juga ikut-ikutan?!") itu pun langsung menangis.

"Mengharukan!" kata Ieyasu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, sudahlah!" bentak Emil kesal

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun naik bajaj. Bajaj pun melaju cepat (Cowboy: "Hah? Memangnya bajaj bisa melaju cepat, ya?"). Tapi tiba-tiba, Ieyasu rem mendadak sehingga bajaj tersebut nyaris jungkir balik dari arah depan (?).

* * *

><p>Di dalam bajaj...<p>

"Gila! Gigi satu aja kayak begitu!" gerutu Lance sambil meregangkan tangannya dan mengenai wajah Emil.

"Woi, Yasu! Lu bisa kendarain bajaj-nya kagak, sih!?" protes Lance emosi.

"Hei, setidaknya lu minta maaf dulu ke gue, Lance!" bentak Emil karena wajahnya kagak sengaja ditampar (?) Lance.

"Maaf, teman-teman! Kayaknya gue ngelupain sesuatu!" kata Ieyasu sambil melompat keluar (?).

"Hoi, jangan kabur!" teriak Emil sewot.

"Siapa yang nanti nyetir?!" protes Lance kesal.

Ieyasu pun langsung men-cast magic circle (?).

"Bajaj! Vision!" kata Ieyasu.

"Hah? Apa katanya? Bajaj?" tanya Emil sweatdrop.

"Jurus apaan, tuh?!" tanya Lance cengo.

Ieyasu pun masuk lagi ke dalam bajaj dan berkata, "Pakai sabuk pengamannya, teman-teman!"

"Mana sabuknya, coba?" tanya Lance sambil celingak-celinguk.

'Bajaj mana ada sabuk pengaman?! Sial! Masa gue harus naik beginian?!' pikir Emil kesal.

Bajaj yang baru berjalan sebentar pun langsung berhenti lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Lance.

"Maaf, teman-teman! Kayaknya taman kota udah penuh, deh! Tapi tenang aja, gue tau tempat yang romantis!" kata Ieyasu sambil tertawa seram.

Ieyasu pun bersiap memencet tombol bertuliskan 'N2O'.

"Jangan bilang kalau tombol itu..." kata Emil panik.

NGEEEEEENG! (Cowboy: "Hah?! Ini bajaj atau mobil balap?!")

Bajaj itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan turbo (?).

* * *

><p>Di Shikoku (?)...<p>

"Oke, kita udah nyampe!" kata Ieyasu happy.

Emil dan Lance pun langsung keluar dari bajaj dengan sempoyongan dan pusing.

"Moncong-moncong, mana bayarannya?" tanya Ieyasu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Beliin dulu obat pusing buat gue!" balas Lance sewot.

Emil melihat tiga orang pria dan berkata, "Tu-tunggu dulu! Bukannya mereka..."

Ketiga pria yang merasa ada yang melihat mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Emil.

"Mathias/Dan, Chosokabe-san/Motochika, Tino-san/Fin! Kok kalian ada di sini?" tanya Lance dan Emil bersamaan.

"Wah, selamat datang di Shikoku! Wah, romantisnya!" kata Motochika yang memakai celana renang berwarna ungu. (Cowboy: "Berenang malem-malem? Udah gila kali, ya?" *ditimpuk jangkar.*)

Tino hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Motochika sambil memakan es krim (yang entah dapat darimana) dan memakai celana renang bergambar bendera negaranya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di pihak Ieyasu dan Mathias...<p>

Ieyasu cengo melihat Mathias yang memakai celana renang, sementara Mathias hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Huwaaah, Makkun! Keren banget!" kata Ieyasu dengan mata yang langsung berubah jadi lope-lope (?).

"Kayaknya bakalan ada kejadian mesra, nih!" kata mereka semua (kecuali Ieyasu dan Mathias).

"Makkuuuuun!" teriak Ieyasu sambil berlari ke arah Mathias. Begitu juga dengan sang ketua guru.

"Mana setorannya?" tanya Mathias sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini!" jawab Ieyasu sambil menyerahkan segenggam duit.

GUBRAK!

Mereka semua (kecuali Mathias dan Ieyasu) pun langsung ber-gubrak ria melihatnya.

"Lupakan soal 'Norge'! Ayo kita cari tempat!" ajak Mathias.

"Oke!" Ieyasu pun langsung mengikuti pria jabrik itu.

"Soal Nor-kun?" tanya Tino.

"Lho? Masa lu belum tau kalau Yasu dihukum jadi tukang bajaj karena dikira ngelakuin 'itu' sama Nore!" jelas Emil.

"Enak aja! Nor-kun kan kagak kayak gitu!" protes Tino ke Emil.

"Ya udah! Ngapain lu protes ke gue?!" tanya Emil kesal.

Sementara Motochika? Dia hanya bisa diam saja!

'Gue dari tadi dicuekin!' pikir Motochika.

"Motochika, lu liat Yasu kagak?" tanya Lukas.

Motochika pun langsung cuekin Lukas.

"Sial, gue dikacangin!" kata Lukas kesal.

Tino yang melihat Lukas mencari Ieyasu pun langsung kabur sambil nangis.

"Huweeee, Su-san! Nor-kun lebih mentingin Yasu dari aku (Cowboy: "Lha? Kok jadi pairing yaoi, sih?!")!" teriak Tino sambil nangis kejer.

Lukas hanya bisa cengo plus bingung melihat Tino yang tiba-tiba lari.

"Memangnya ngapain Lukas-san nyari Yasu?" tanya Lance.

"Tadi gue naik bajaj dia kagak bayar, jadi gue ke sini mau bayar!" jelas Lukas.

"Hoi, Nore! Tunggu apalagi?! Cepat kejar dia!" perintah Emil.

"Lha? Memangnya gue apain Fin?" tanya Lukas heran.

"Cepat sana!" perintah Emil.

"Iya, iya! Gue kejar! Betah amat lu, Lance! Punya pacar adek gue yang cerewet kayak Aisu!" ejek Lukas sambil berlari mengejar Tino.

"Nore sialan!" teriak Emil yang berniat menghajar Lukas kalau saja tidak dicegah oleh Lance.

"Biarin gue menghajar Nore dulu!" gerutu Emil kesal saat ditarik oleh Lance.

"Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kita cari tempat, yuk!" ajak Lance sambil menarik Emil pergi dari tempat itu.

"Gue dicuekin! Main sama Mouri aja, ah~" kata Motochika senang sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh iya, Emil-san! Kau kan bisa nyanyi! Sambil nungguin kembang api, gimana kalau nyanyiin sebuah lagu?" tanya Lance saat keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.<p>

"Baiklah!" kata Emil sambil bangun dan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar (yang entah dapet darimana).

Dia pun langsung memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'takut'.

* * *

><p><em>Ku tau...<em>

_Kamu bosan._

_Ku tau..._

_Kamu jenuh_

_Ku tau..._

_Kamu tidak tahan lagi._

_Ini semua salahku_

_Ini semua sebabku_

_Ku tau kamu tidak tahan_

_Jangan takut_

_Jangan sedih,_

_Aku pasti setia_

_Aku takut... kamu pergi._

* * *

><p>Ieyasu dan Mathias yang mendengarnya merasa tenang dan pria jabrik itu pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Ieyasu. (Cowboy: "Cieee~" *dipenggal Mathias.*)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kamu hilang... kamu sakit<em>

* * *

><p>Lukas dan Tino yang mendengarnya merasa bahagia dan terlihat Tino yang sedang memeluk tangan Lukas sambil menangis (lagi?).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin... kau disini.<em>

* * *

><p>Motochika dan Motonari yang mendengarnya merasa senang sambil bersenda gurau.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Disampingku selamanya...<em>

* * *

><p>Terlihat Hanbei dan Mitsunari yang mendengarnya sedang tersenyum. (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan mereka di situ dan Mitsunari tersenyum? Astaga Kambing, dunia kiamat!" *ditebas Mitsunari.*)<p>

* * *

><p><em>La...la...la...la...la...<em>

* * *

><p>Lance yang melihat dan mendengar Emil menyanyikan lagu tersebut tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah yang memerah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai nyanyi, Emil langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Lance.<p>

"Capek! Udah lemes, nih!"

"Jangan ngomong begitu dan jangan nyender!" kata Lance sambil blushing.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Aku kan hanya kedinginan!" balas Emil kesal.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan saja!" kata Emil sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

'Ternyata dia masih belum bisa romantis di depanku! Hiks!' pikir Emil sedih.

BRUK!

Sebuah jaket hijau menimpa kepala Emil.

"Pakai itu saja!" kata Lance.

"Aku ingin bilang jangan menyender dulu karena aku ingin menggunakan elemen apiku!" jelas pemuda berambut merah itu. "Pakailah itu! Aku sudah cukup hangat dengan elemen apiku!"

Emil hanya bisa tertawa sambil berdiri dan berjalan sedikit jauh.

"Aku kedinginan!" kata Emil sambil melenggangkan tangannya tanda minta peluk (?).

"Heee?" Lance tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Emil dan hanya bisa memasang tatapan bingungnya.

10...

9...

Emil hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah bingungnya tersebut.

8...

7...

"Hitungan mundur tahun baru sudah dimulai" kata Lance sambil berjalan mendekati Emil.

6...

5...

4...

Dan mereka berdua pun kissing.

3...

2...

1...

DUAR!

Kembang api pun mulai muncul di langit malam yang indah ini. Saat mereka lagi kissing, tiba-tiba Emil langsung melepaskan kissing mereka. (Cowboy: "Berarti kissing-nya hanya 10 detik doang, dong?")

"Auh! Bibirmu panas!" kata Emil sedikit meringis.

"Ups! Aku lupa mematikan elemen apiku!" ujar Lance watados.

"DASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" teriak pemuda berambut silver itu geram.

PLAAAAK!

"Auh!" Lance hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setelah digampar Emil.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 19:<strong>

_"Aneh kenapa, dayo?"_

_"Kenapa Lance mendadak bersikap aneh begitu? Biasanya dia selalu ceria, kan?"_

_"Berisik! Aku sedang mencoba menyelesaikan lukisanku!"_

_"Baiklah! Aku harus mencoba melukis lagi!"_

_"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa lukisan ini?"_

* * *

><p>Tahun baru memang udah lewat, tapi iseng-iseng aku bikin ini untuk kesenangan saja! :D<p>

Review! :D


	20. My Lovely Day

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"EMIL-SAAAAAAN!"_

_"Hah, sungguh merepotkan! Lagipula, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mimisan?"_

_"Maaf karena kagak bisa membantu kalian!"_

_"Iya, iya! Gue kejar! Betah amat lu, Lance! Punya pacar adek gue yang cerewet kayak Aisu!"_

_"Ups! Aku lupa mematikan elemen apiku!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: My Lovely Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Lance Stoppersky tampak sibuk melukis sesuatu. Agak aneh juga, sih! Biasanya dia keluyuran keliling CSO Dorm untuk menyapa semua orang di asrama. Tidak biasanya dia menjadi diam seperti ini. Bahkan Emil Steilsson, pemuda personifikasi Iceland yang juga merupakan kekasihnya pun tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini.<p>

Singkatnya, pemuda berambut merah itu adem ayem melukis di atas kanvas tanpa suara sedikitpun. Bahkan, dia sampai merahasiakan lukisannya.

"Aneh!" gumam Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Musket Liferpoint yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Aneh kenapa, dayo?" tanya Musket heran.

Ieyasu menghela napas sambil menunjuk ke arah Lance.

"Ransu-kun dari tadi sibuk melukis tanpa suara! Aku heran kenapa mendadak dia menjadi diam begitu!" jawab Ieyasu.

Musket pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah, mending kita tanyain aja sama Aisu!" saran Lukas Bondevik dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, iya! Ide bagus, Bondevik-san!" balas Ieyasu setuju.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Emil yang sibuk memakan licorice-nya.

"Anoo, Steilsson-san! Kami mau bertanya sesuatu!" panggil Ieyasu pelan.

Emil pun langsung menoleh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Emil bertanya balik.

"Kenapa Lance mendadak bersikap aneh begitu? Biasanya dia selalu ceria, kan?" tanya Mathias yang entah sejak kapan berada di antara gerombolan itu.

Jangankan kalian, gue pun juga kaget kenapa tuh Kambing bisa berada di situ! *plak!* *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

Pandangan Emil pun sedikit menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Kagak tau, tuh! Dari kemaren dia mengerjakan lukisannya itu!" jawab Emil kesal yang sukses membuat mereka semua berpikir kalau dia lagi cemburu.

"Oh!" balas Lukas pendek.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, Berwald Oxenstierna datang ke ruang tengah asrama sambil membawa beberapa bungkus makanan.

"S'lamat s'ang, ma'f t'rlamb't!" katanya dengan wajah datar plus aura hitam yang cukup meyakinkan semua orang kalau dia lagi kesal.

"Tad' mac't di jalan, jad' 'ku t'rpaksa m'nunggu samp'i mac'tny' b'r'khir! Tap' k'r'na k'gak sab'ran, 'ku b'lang k' p'ng'ndara mob'l d' d'panku untuk b'rg'rak maju 'tau 'ku ak'n m'nusukny'! Tap' 'ntah kenap' d'a mal'h k'bur!" jelas Berwald panjang lebar.

"Ya iyalah dia kabur, orang aura-mu mengintimidasi!" gumam Daren Andreas.

Berwald pun langsung menoleh ke arah Daren.

"K'u b'lang 'pa tad'?" tanyanya.

Aura hitam pun kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Daren pun hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mencoba menyelesaikan lukisanku!"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah Lance. Pemuda American yang biasanya ceria itu tampak gusar. Entah salah liat atau hanya imajinasi mereka, seluruh orang di ruangan itu (bahkan Berwald) merasakan aura membunuh yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

Daripada dikuliti hidup-hidup, mereka lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Entah mau pergi ke dapur atau duduk-duduk di halaman, yang penting menjauh dari ruangan itu beserta Lance di dalamnya. Lance pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Haah! Padahal lukisan ini untuk hari jadiku dengan Emil-san yang tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi aku selalu gagal membuatnya!" gumam Lance sedih.

Dia melihat lukisan yang sudah dibuatnya. Warnanya kurang hidup dan objeknya (yang berupa gambarnya dan Emil) pun juga kurang sempurna. Lance meletakkan kuas dan palet-nya dan bangkit untuk membuka jendela.

Dia terlalu capek melukis dan membutuhkan udara segar. Entah kenapa, seekor kumbang kecil (atau lebih cocok disebut kepik karena terlihat warna merah dengan totol hitam di punggungnya) masuk ke dalam. Mata hazel Lance terpaku melihat kepik itu.

Dia mengingat kepercayaan di suatu tempat. Konon, kalau ada seekor kepik memasuki sebuah ruangan, maka pemilik ruangan itu atau orang yang berada di ruangan itu akan beruntung. Lance pun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah! Aku harus mencoba melukis lagi!" serunya bersemangat.

Dia pun buru-buru duduk dan menyiapkan kanvas baru. Saat pintu terbuka, Lance masih terfokus dengan kanvas-nya. Lumayan juga. Dia berhasil melukis dirinya dengan detail dan indah, sekarang tinggal melukis Emil. Dia tidak sadar kalau orang yang masuk tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yeah, selesai!" seru Lance setelah beberapa lama. "Hasilnya lumayan juga, jauh lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya!"

"Nice málverk! Þakka þér, vinur minn _(Bagus sekali lukisanmu! Terima kasih, sahabatku)_!"

Lance pun langsung terdiam mendengar suara di sebelahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia pun menoleh ke arah di sebelahnya dan mata hazel itu berhadapan dengan mata violet sang Icelandic.

"Huwaaa! Emil-san? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyanya kaget.

Emil hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mencubit pipi pemuda itu dengan gemas. Lance hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya karena dicubit seperti itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bicara denganku dan mengurung diri di kamar semalam hanya karena melukis ini? Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku menyukainya!" puji Emil.

Lance hanya bisa tersenyum ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa lukisan ini?" tanya Emil heran.

Wajah Lance langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Umm, ultah jadian kita kan seminggu lagi! Jadi aku berpikiran untuk melukis ini untukmu karena aku ingin kau kagum dan mencintaiku!" jawab Lance sedikit malu.

Pemuda berambut silver itu pun langsung kaget mendengarnya sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu menunggu hari jadian kita untuk memberikan lukisan ini! Ég mun alltaf elska þig _(Aku akan selalu mencintaimu)_!" kata Emil lembut sambil mencium bibir Lance.

Lance sedikit kaget dengan ciuman itu, tapi dia senang dan langsung membalasnya. Setelah sekian lama, Emil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ég elska þig _(Aku mencintaimu)_!" bisik Emil di telinga Lance.

"I love you, too!" balas Lance.

Kepik itu pun terbang keluar. Tugasnya membawa kebahagiaan bagi Lance sudah selesai dan dia percaya dengan kepercayaan itu sejak peristiwa itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 20:<strong>

_"AISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! UDAH SIANG, AYO BANGUN!"_

_"WUAPAAAAAAA?! GUE HARUS NGAMBIL PUFFIN DI 'AMU LAUNDRY' SETENGAH JAM LAGIIIII!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! SEMAHAL ITU DIBILANG MURAH?! PASTI ADA YANG SABOTASE! KOK BISA MAHAL BANGET, SIH?!"_

_"Hmmm! Oke, Ice! Sebelum lu menikmati karya Chopin dari peti mati lu, bersediakah lu mencium wajan keramat ini terlebih dahulu?"_

_"Setiap hari selalu aja begitu! Iya kan, Puffin?"_

* * *

><p>Me: "Selesai juga!" :D<p>

Mathias: "Kenapa nih Chapter jadi Romance IceLance, sih?"

Cowboy: "Kagak tau, tuh! Dasar BakAuthor!"

Me: "Gue kepikiran aja gitu!"

Mathias dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	21. The Absurd Day

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Ransu-kun dari tadi sibuk melukis tanpa suara! Aku heran kenapa mendadak dia menjadi diam begitu!"_

_"Kagak tau, tuh! Dari kemaren dia mengerjakan lukisannya itu!"_

_"Haah! Padahal lukisan ini untuk hari jadiku dengan Emil-san yang tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi aku selalu gagal membuatnya!"_

_"Huwaaa! Emil-san? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"_

_"Umm, ultah jadian kita kan seminggu lagi! Jadi aku berpikiran untuk melukis ini untukmu karena aku ingin kau kagum dan mencintaiku!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Absurd Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bangun tidur ku terus tidur! Bangun lagi terus tidur lagi! Lama-lama jadi kayak Mbah Surip! Nginget aja udah bikin ngeri!"<p>

Itulah lagu Emil saat bangun tidur. Dengan seenak pantatnya, dia mengubah liriknya. Tuh bocah memang tipe orang yang susah banget bangun, apalagi saat hari libur. Dia baru bangun jam setengah sepuluh, tanpa mandi pula!

Dasar tuh bocah! Kalau dia kagak bangun-bangun juga, terpaksa deh pakai cara 'itu'!

BYUUUUURRR!

"AISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! UDAH SIANG, AYO BANGUN!" teriak kakak (bukan) kandungnya, Lukas Bondevik.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emil pun langsung bangun jungkir balik (?) dari atas kasurnya.

Yah, cara itu memang selalu berhasil dalam membangunkan bocah Icelandic yang satu ini!

"Hoy, Nore! Kagak usah kayak gini juga, kale! Banguninnya pake cara biasa aja apa?!" tegur Emil sewot.

"Gue udah tau! Tapi lu sendiri yang kagak bangun-bangun! Udah pake toa curian tukang es krim (?), tapi tetap aja kagak bangun! Sampai lu dicium sama Anko Uzai pun masih kagak bangun juga! Terpaksa gue pake air buat bangunin lu!" omel Lukas panjang lebar.

"Apa lu bilang?! Dicium?!" tanya Emil kaget saat mendengar kata 'dicium' barusan.

"Ya, sama Anko Uzai!" jawab Lukas datar.

"Lu kagak bercanda kan, Nore?" tanya Emil memastikan.

"Apa wajah gue ini menunjukkan kalau gue lagi bercanda, hah?!" Lukas bertanya balik sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan melebihi kesereman Ivan atau Vash.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" teriaknya sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NAJIIIIIIIIS!" pekiknya sambil muntah.

"GUE UDAH KAGAK PERAWAN (?) LAGIIII! HUWAAAAAA!" jeritnya sambil nangis. "LU JUGA! KENAPA LU KAGAK HENTIIN, SIH?!"

"Errr, kemaren kan lu bilang 'Bangunin gue dengan cara apapun, karena besok gue mau ngambil Puffin di 'Amu Laundry' (?)!'!" jelas Lukas datar.

Emil pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Cepet mandi, sarapan, dan ambil Puffin sana!" perintah Lukas sambil menendang adiknya dengan sebal.

"Oke, oke!" balas Emil sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi (lagi?).

Kita skip saja bagian ini karena gue, Author, dan mungkin Reader juga kagak mau mendengar nyanyian (atau teriakan gaje) dari Emil tersebut. Bahkan, Lukas pun langsung pingsan di tempat karena malu mendengar suara adiknya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian...<p>

"SEKARANG GUE UDAH WANGIIIIIIII!" teriak Emil yang sukses membuat pintu kamar mandi hilang entah ke mana. *ngaco!*

"Aisu, setidaknya lu pake baju atau handuk dulu!" saran Lukas yang shock melihat 'vital region' Emil.

Emil pun langsung melihat ke bawah.

"OH IYA, DENG! GUE LUPA!" katanya sambil masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

'Nih anak udah korslet apa, ya?' batin Lukas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"NAH! PUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, I'M COMIIIIIINNNGGG!" teriak Emil yang udah pake handuk.

'Perasaan gue kagak enak, nih!' batin Lukas cemas.

SYUUUUUUUUUUT! GUBRAK!

Penasaran apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat dalam tayangan slow motion!

"PUUUUUUUUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! I'M COOOOOMMMIIIIINNNNGGG!"

Emil langsung mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi dia menginjak sabun yang kagak pernah dipulangin ke habitatnya (?). Tubuh Emil yang masih terbalut handuk biru itu pun langsung melayang. Handuknya nyangkut di gagang pintu.

SYUUUUUUUUUUT!

Salto seperti roket, meluncur seperti pemain akrobat (?) (Reader: "Bukannya itu terbalik, ya?" *sweatdrop.*)! Pantat Emil pun langsung berciuman dengan lantai rumahnya dan tepar di tempat.

"Duh! Kenapa gue harus hidup sama orang sinting kayak Aisu, ya?" tanya Lukas kepada dirinya sendiri dengan sweatdrop.

Oke, mari kita skip lagi!

* * *

><p>"Hoahm! Aduh, pantat gue sakit banget! WAAAAAAAA!" Emil pun langsung jatuh ke lantai.<p>

Ternyata, Emil bangun sambil guling-gulingan ke tepi kasur dan jatuh. Rupanya kejadian super gaje yang terjadi di atas tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk dia saja!

"Aisu, ada apa?" tanya Lukas sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ah, kagak apa-apa! Cuma jatuh doang, kok!" jawab Emil datar. "Oh, iya! Bedewe enewe beswe (?), sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas!" balas Lukas singkat sambil melirik arloji-nya.

Emil pun langsung shock setengah sekarat (?).

"WUAPAAAAAAA?! GUE HARUS NGAMBIL PUFFIN DI 'AMU LAUNDRY' SETENGAH JAM LAGIIIII!" Emil pun langung ngibrit keluar rumah.

Lukas hanya bisa double sweatdrop melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"Aisu, masa keluar rumah kagak pake celana?" tanya Lukas yang sukses membuat Emil langsung balik ke kamarnya.

Emil pun langsung mengambil boxer bergambar bendera negaranya, celana jeans, kaos putih, dan jaket coklat.

"Yup! Sekarang gue udah pake baju!" katanya sambil bergaya ala Superman.

Lukas pun hanya bisa sweatdrop menghadapi adiknya yang MKKB tersebut.

"Cepetan ngambil Puffin, sana!" kata sang Norwegian itu.

"Oke!" balas Emil sambil ngibrit keluar rumah. "PUFIIIIIIIIN~ PAPA IS KOMIIIIINNNGGG (?)!"

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit berlari dari Islandia ke Jepang (?), sampailah dia di 'Amu Laundry' yang merupakan sebuah usaha laundry milik seorang gadis bernama Hinamori Amu.<p>

KRING!

"Assalamu'alaikum (?), Amu! Apa kabar? Udah berapa banyak anak yang mati (?)?" sapa Emil ngawur.

"Salam macam apaan itu?! Lagian, GUE KAN BELUM PUNYA ANAK, BEGO!" balas Amu sewot.

"Lho? Terus, ketiga bocah kerdil (?) di rumah lu siapa?" tanya Emil.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Ran, Miki, dan Suu yang langsung nangis kejer lima ember (?).

"HUWAAAAAAA! MAMA AMU (?) KAGAK MAU NGAKUIN KITAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga histeris.

"Kalian kan anak 'pungut'!" kata Amu sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pungut'.

"Anak pungut itu apa, ya?" tanya Ran heran.

"Halah, itu lho! Kan ada ungkapan: 'Bagai pungut merindukan bulan'!" jawab Emil ngaco. (Thundy: "Itu 'pungguk', dodol!")

"Hayoooo, kalian yaaa? Bulan itu siapa? Kok pakai dirinduin segalaaaaa?" tanya Amu sambil berpikir, 'Waaaaah~ mereka mulai besaaaaar~'

Tiba-tiba, Kiseki, Yoru, dan Daichi langsung muncul dari dalam toilet (?). *Narator dihajar Tadase, Ikuto, dan Kuuka.*

"Ka-kalian selingkuh, ya?! Hiks!" kata ketiganya sambil nangis kejer.

"Hah? Kok jadi melenceng begini, sih?" tanya Suu bingung.

Sementara Amu masih senyum-senyum gaje sambil membayangkan ketiga Shugo Chara-nya udah gede dan kawin.

"Otak lu tuh yang melenceng!" jawab Emil sambil melirik Miki.

"Kenapa? Gue cakep, ya?" tanya Miki ke-GR-an.

"Jyah! Gue yang paling cakep di dunia ini!" balas Emil Over PD.

"Masa?" tanya mereka bertujuh.

"Ah, udahlah! Mana Puffin-ku tersayang?" tanya Emil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tuuuh!" kata Yoru sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin cuci yang masih muter-muter.

"HUWAAAAAAA! PUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" teriak Emil lebay.

Sekarang, coba kalian bayangkan pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu kayak di film-film Bollywood dengan BGM 'Kutchi-Kutchi Hotahe' dengan Mr. Puffin yang memakai baju khas India beserta pamer udel (Reader: "Sejak kapan burung punya udel?") dan beragam aksesori.

Mari kita slow motion bagian ini!

"KAAAAAAAAK KAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"EEEEEEEEEMMIIIIIIIIIILLLL! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS AADAAAAAAAA SSAAAAABUUUUN LIIIICIII-" teriak Amu yang terpotong karena...

GUBRAK!

Ciuman kedua Emil dengan lantai pun sukses membuat hidungnya mancung ke dalam.

"Sungguh mengenaskan!" komentar Kiseki sambil memasang tampang kasihan tapi merasakan kepuasan yang tinggi (?) di dalam hatinya.

"Mari kita panjatkan doa kepada Kami-sama, semoga arwah Emil (tidak) diterima di sisi-Nya!" ujar Daichi.

"AMIIIIIIIIIN!" balas kelima Shugo Chara plus Amu.

"Ugh!" Emil pun langsung bangun. "Dasar keluarga LAKNAT *piiip* *piiiip*, uh! Kalian ini *piip*!"

Ketujuh makhluk itu pun hanya bisa mesem-mesem gaje.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata Emil.

Mr. Puffin pun langsung hinggap di sarangnya alias di kepala Emil.

"Uh, berapa bayarnya?" tanya Emil datar.

"Hmmm!" Amu pun mencet-mencet kalkulatornya sambil memasang senyuman licik. "Murah, kok! Hanya lima ratus ribu Euro (?)!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! SEMAHAL ITU DIBILANG MURAH?! PASTI ADA YANG SABOTASE! KOK BISA MAHAL BANGET, SIH?!" pekik Emil kagak terima.

Entah kenapa, Utau tau-tau udah langsung nongol.

"Siapa bilang mahal?!" tanya Utau dengan dark aura yang mengerikan.

"Hiiiiiiiyyy! Svi keduaaaaaaa! Ayo kabur, Puffin!" ujar Emil sambil ngacir.

Mereka berdua pun langsung kabur sambil meninggalkan uang 500 rupiah alias GOPEK!

"Eh? Curang! Bayar dulu sebelum pergi! Utau-san, kejar mereka!" perintah Amu.

"BAIKLAH!" Utau pun langsung ngejar Emil sambil bawa-bawa golok.

"HUWAAAAAAA! Svi kedua, bawa golok lagiiii! KABUUUUUUUR!" pekik Emil sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak Utau kesal.

Mereka berdua pun kejar-kejaran sampai menghasilkan debu kayak di film-film kartun. Kalau kalian beruntung berada di pinggir jalan saat itu, kalian bisa menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran gratis kayak di film Bollywood! Tapi bedanya, di sini kagak ada nyanyian dan tarian!

Mr. Puffin membisikkan sesuatu ke Emil.

"Oke, Puffin!" kata Emil sambil langsung minggir dan berhenti.

Sementara Utau kebablasan dan langsung nyungsep ke depan.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Rasain lu! Udah tau di depan tuh lagi ada lubang galian sumur! Biar lu kecemplung situ! BWAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Emil sambil tertawa nista.

"Hoi, bagaimana kalau kita cabut aja?" saran Mr. Puffin.

"Oh iya! Waktunya ngaji di rumah Paman (?) Yasu!" kata Emil sambil ngacir ke rumah orang yang dimaksud.

Dengan kekuatan Temari (?), Emil pun langsung ngibrit ke rumah Ieyasu dengan kecepatan cahaya! Wow, gila! Begitu sampai di rumah Ieyasu, bulu di tubuh Mr. Puffin hanya tinggal sehelai.

"ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!" sapa Emil sambil ngetuk pintu.

Ieyasu pun membuka pintu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Steilsson-san!" balas Ieyasu dengan gaya ala Bang Haji Rhoma Irama (?).

"Wa'alaikumsalam!" jawab Cowboy sambil gelantungan di lengan Ieyasu (?).

Emil pun hanya bisa melongo melihat 'keakraban' kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, si Puffin kenapa?" tanya Cowboy yang heran melihat Mr. Puffin.

"Oh, Pafin-san! Lu diapain aja sama Steilsson-san? Daripada bulu lu rontok semua (entah diapain aja sama Steilsson-san), mending lu sama gue aja yuk~" kata Ieyasu sambil kedip-kedip gaje ke arah Mr. Puffin.

Entah kenapa, bulu terakhir Mr. Puffin pun langsung rontok dalam sekejap.

"WAAAAAAAAAKH! Yasu, lu apain si Pufiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?!" pekik Emil panik.

"Jangan khawatir! Datengin aja Thundy! Minta obat penumbuh bulu sama dia, selesai!" saran Cowboy santai. (Thundy: "LU UDAH GILA APA, MEIN FREUND?!")

"LU KIRA SEGAMPANG ITU APA?!" tanya Emil sewot.

"Segampang itu, kok!" jawab Cowboy watados.

"Lu kira-kira, dong! Memangnya jarak dari Jepang ke Jerman (?) itu berapa kilometer, hah?!" tanya Emil emosi.

Sementara itu, Mr. Puffin asik melenggang di depan cermin di rumah Ieyasu. Entah kenapa, dia pun langsung tepar setelah melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! PUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" teriak Emil lebay sambil nangkep Mr. Puffin.

"Hmm, karena jarak dari Jepang dengan Jerman jauh, gue punya ide!" ujar Cowboy tiba-tiba.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Emil dan Ieyasu bersamaan.

"Kita potong aja rambut Ieyasu! Terus, tempelin deh satu per satu ke badan Puffin dengan lem Alteco!" saran Cowboy sambil promosi.

"E-eh? A-Alexia-san! Ka-kau..." Ieyasu pun langsung shock di tempat.

Emil pun langsung ngeluarin tatapan licik.

"Iya ya! Gue setuju banget sama lu!" kata Emil sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

Tiba-tiba, Cowboy langsung memegangi kedua tangan Ieyasu dari belakang. Emil segera mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya sambil menyeringai.

"WOI, HENTIKAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Ieyasu panik.

"Lu harus membayarnya, Yasu! Lu yang bikin Puffin kehilangan bulu 'terakhir'-nya!" kata Emil dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Sebagai pria sejati (baca: gentleman), lu harus bertanggung jawab~" sambung Cowboy.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" pekik Ieyasu.

"Hehehe!" Kedua bocah itu pun tersenyum licik.

Mari kita slow motion lagi adegan ini! *plak!*

"TIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Ieyasu lebay.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Emil pun langsung ngayunin guntingnya.

"Stop, kalian berdua!" kata Ieyasu sambil menahan Emil.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Emil dan Cowboy heran.

"Sebelum lu berdua membantai gue dengan sadis, izinin gue nulis kata-kata terakhir gue dulu!" jawab Ieyasu datar.

"Haaaaah?" Keduanya pun langsung masang tampang bingung.

"Ada yang punya kertas, prangko, amplop, sama pulpen?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kertas, prangko, sama amplop ada, sih! Tapi kagak ada pulpen!" jawab Cowboy.

"Terus pake apa, dong?" tanya Ieyasu lagi.

"Arang?" saran Emil.

"Memangnya kita punya arang?" tanya Cowboy.

Ieyasu dan Emil pun langsung mikir.

"Ah, ada! Pakai scone-nya Kirkland-san aja!" saran Ieyasu.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa makanan gue? Pengen, ya?" tanya Arthur yang langsung nongol dari dalam kulkas (?). *Narator dijejelin scone.*

Emil, Cowboy, dan Ieyasu pun langsung mual.

"Cih, mendingan gue makan makanan basi daripada makan scone lu yang kagak ada rasanya sama sekali itu!" ejek Emil kesal.

Arthur pun langsung sewot.

"APA LU BILANG, GIT?! RASAIN NIH!" teriaknya sambil melempar sebuah scone.

BUAKH!

Ternyata lemparan scone Arthur masuk ke dalam mulut Emil yang sukses membuatnya pingsan. Eh, bukan pingsan deng! Tapi MATI!

"Wah, pinter juga lu! Sekarang kita udah punya arang buat nulis, deh! Ayo, Yasu! Tulis surat terakhir lu!" kata Cowboy sambil nengok ke arah Ieyasu. "HUWAAAAAAA! Hilang kemana dia?!"

"Wahahahahaha! Pinter juga lu, Steilsson-san! Mati aja lu gantiin gue! HAHAHAHA!" kata Ieyasu sambil kabur.

"Woi, kagak tanggung jawab lu! Bantuin gue bangunin Emil apa?! Kalau kagak, gue gundulin rambut lu!" teriak Cowboy sambil ngejar Ieyasu.

Sementara itu, Mr. Puffin sibuk matuk-matukin Emil. Cowboy pun berhenti dan teringat salah satu orang terdekat Emil.

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" panggil (baca: teriak) Cowboy.

* * *

><p>Sayangnya, saat itu Lukas lagi tidur di kamarnya untuk menghindari ketololan adiknya. Lukas tidur pules banget sampai mimpi lagi kencan sama Troll (?) sambil naik gondola di Venezia (?).<p>

* * *

><p>"Aduuuh, siapa lagi, ya?" tanya Cowboy sambil mikir. "Oh, iya! KAMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"<p>

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Mathias yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam pot bunga (?).

"HUWAAAAA!" Cowboy pun langsung kaget melihat kemunculan Mathias yang tak terduga tersebut. "Kok lu bisa keluar dari pot bunga, sih?"

"Kagak tau, tuh Auhtor memang geblek!" jawab Mathias sedikit kesal. "Be de we enewe beswe, ada apa ya?"

"E-Emil mati!" kata Cowboy panik.

"Hah?! Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un (Thundy: "Sejak kapan tuh Kambing jadi muslim?" *sweatdrop.*)! Gue turut bersyukur (?)!" balas Mathias bahagia.

"Gue serius, Kambing! Emil mati! Kalau dia mati, nanti kagak bakalan ada pairing NorIce, DenIce, HongIce, ToruIce, dan lain-lain!" ujar Cowboy sewot.

Tiba-tiba, fudanshi mode Mathias pun langsung bangkit.

"APAAAAAAA?! Baiklah, antarin gue ke sana!" teriak Mathias sambil ngacir.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian...<p>

"Mana dia?" tanya Mathias ngos-ngosan.

Maklum, aja! Orang dia lari dari Denmark ke Jepang (?)!

"Uh! Lari lu kenceng banget, sih!" kata Cowboy yang juga ngos-ngosan.

"Ini kan demi para fujodanshi sedunia! Sekarang, mana Ice?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Tuuuh!" Cowboy langsung menunjuk Emil yang sedang berbaring kaku dengan mulut mengeluarkan gelembung hijau (?).

"Kok bisa begitu, ya?" tanya Mathias yang cengo melihat keadaan Emil tersebut.

"Salahnya sendiri ngeledek Arthur! Yah, jadinya Arthur melempar dia pake scone-nya dan masuk ke mulut Emil!" jawab Cowboy.

"Wow! Gue kagak nyangka bisa separah itu! Kayak bom atom yang dijatuhin ke mulut Ice aja, bahkan lebih parah!" kata Mathias sambil nginjek-injek badan Emil.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting, lu punya cara bangunin Emil kagak?" tanya Cowboy To The Point.

"Hohoho, itu mah masalah kecil! Gue kan jago dalam hal beginian!" jawab Mathias sambil ngeluarin frying pan keramat Hungary (?).

"Hah?" Cowboy hanya bisa bingung melihatnya.

"Hmmm! Oke, Ice! Sebelum lu menikmati karya Chopin dari peti mati lu, bersediakah lu mencium wajan keramat ini terlebih dahulu?" tanya Mathias dengan dark aura yang bahkan sukses membuat David Black langsung ngibrit saat merasakan aura mengerikannya tersebut.

"Iiiih! Mommy, takuuuuuut!" kata Cowboy merinding saat merasakan aura mengerikan Mathias tersebut.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mathias pun langsung mengayunkan frying pan tersebut.

DUANG!

"WUAAAAAAH! APAAN, NIH?! SAKIIIT!" Emil pun langsung bangun karena kaget.

Ternyata frying pan itu menghantam bibirnya, saudagar-saudagar (?)!

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga! Fufufu~" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum licik.

"Gyaaaah! Puah! Cuuuuuuh! Hueeeeek!" Emil pun langsung muntah di tempat. "Woi, Dan! Kenapa mukulnya di mulut, sih?!"

"Yah, kagak apa-apa kan? Itu mah masih mending, daripada nanti gue mukul di vital region lu! Hayoooo?" tanya Mathias.

"Uh! Iya, sih! Tapi kan lu bisa mukul di kepala, badan, atau yang lainnya! Jangan di mulut! Entar kalau gigi gue tonggos ke dalem gimana?!" jawab Emil sewot.

"Hahaha, beklager! Betewe enewe beswe, gimana rasanya? 'Nikmat', kagak?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Ha?" Emil hanya bisa bingung mendengar pertanyaan Mathias barusan.

"Ini, lho!" kata Mathias sambil memperlihatkan bagian bawah frying pan yang ternyata tertempel foto Berwald.

Idih! Aneh banget, deh! Ngapain coba foto (mantan) rival dibawa-bawa segala? Ditempel di frying pan pula!

Emil pun langsung shock setengah sekarat melihatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! APA-APAAN ITUUUU?! DASAR *piiip* *piiiip* DAN *piiiip*!" teriak Emil kagak terima.

Cowboy pun langsung ngakak sambil guling-guling di tempat, sementara Mathias langsung ngeluarin death glare mautnya.

"Beraninya lu ngatain gue *piiip* *piiip* dan *piiip*!" pekik Mathias emosi.

"Iya! Kenapa, hah?! Mau ngajakin ribut?! Ayo, gue kagak takut sama kambing jadi-jadian kayak lu!" balas Emil kesal.

"Oh, begitu!" Mathias pun langsung nyiapin kapaknya.

"Weeeeeek! Dasar Kambing!" ejek Emil sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Oooh, begitu yaaaaa! AWAS KAU, ICE!" teriak Mathias yang mulai panas.

"Kejar gue kalau lu bisa! HAHAHA!" Emil pun langsung keluar lewat jendela dan kabur.

"GRRRRRRRR! BALIK LU KE SINI, ICE!" Mathias pun langsung ngejar Emil dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan.

"Weeeeeeeeek!" Emil langsung mempercepat larinya.

Kejar-kejaran gaje pun terjadi. Cowboy pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Setiap hari selalu aja begitu! Iya kan, Puffin?" tanya Cowboy kepada Mr. Puffin yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Mr. Puffin datar.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 21:<strong>

_"Eh? Bau apaan, ini? Kok baunya kayak kue gosong milik Cowboy?"_

_"ASTAGANAGA! DEMI NIHONIME GAKUEN YANG DAMAI (?), APAAN INI?! BAUNYA NAUZUBILAH, BIKIN ORANG MATI!"_

_"AYO KITA PERANG!"_

_"APA YANG LU LAKUKAN DENGAN KUE BUATAN GUE DAN KENAPA DI SINI BANYAK KORBAN JIWA BERTEBARAN, HAH?!"_

_"Tapi, bukannya asal suara ledakan dan kembang api itu berasal dari ruang tengah, ya?"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	22. Cake War

No Review again but no problem! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Hoy, Nore! Kagak usah kayak gini juga, kale! Banguninnya pake cara biasa aja apa?!"_

_"Salam macam apaan itu?! Lagian, GUE KAN BELUM PUNYA ANAK, BEGO!"_

_"Sebelum lu berdua membantai gue dengan sadis, izinin gue nulis kata-kata terakhir gue dulu!"_

_"Gue serius, Kambing! Emil mati! Kalau dia mati, nanti kagak bakalan ada pairing NorIce, DenIce, HongIce, ToruIce, dan lain-lain!"_

_"GRRRRRRRR! BALIK LU KE SINI, ICE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Cake War<strong>

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah CSO Dorm, terlihat sepuluh orang kagak waras. Eh, ralat deng! Hanya ada satu orang waras di sana, sembilan orang tersisalah yang kagak waras (tapi ada satu orang yang telat, jadi tinggal delapan orang). Mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, seperti makan sambil ngomong (Andre), ber-TP (tebar pesona) ria (Max), mesra-mesraan makan licorice (Emil dan Lance), promosi barang dagangan yang kagak laku sama sekali (Ieyasu), bergumam ria kayak kagak ada kerjaan (Musket dan Lukas), ngomong kata-kata gaje kayak 'Aku orang paling asem!' (Mathias: "ITU AWESOME, DODOL!"), dan masih banyak lagi aktivitas nista lainnya di ruang tengah itu. Satu-satunya orang waras di sana alias Gerrard langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing melihat aktivitas nista orang-orang yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut.<p>

"Huh! Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus tersiksa di ruang ini?" gumamnya.

"Aku mau sarden dayo~" teriak Musket dengan semangat empat lima sambil berlari ke arah Gerrard.

"Musket! Mana ada sarden di sini?" kata Gerrard yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ayo silahkan, dipilih-dipilih!" Terdengarlah suara Ieyasu yang lagi mempromosikan barang dagangannya di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Yasu, apa kau menjual makanan dayo?" tanya Musket. "Aku lapar nih, dayo~"

"Oh, ada! Ini dia!" Ieyasu langsung mengeluarkan sepiring onigiri dari dalam tasnya.

"Heh? Kagak ada sarden, dayo?"

"Oh, ada kok!"

"Hah? Benarkah, dayo? Mana sardennya, dayo?"

"Ini dia!" Ieyasu langsung mengeluarkan sekaleng sarden dari dalam tasnya.

"Berapa harganya, dayo?"

"Cuma satu juta!" (Thundy: "Hah?! Cuma satu juta?! Kagak salah, tuh?! *plak!*)

Gerrard yang kagak sengaja mendengar perkataan Ieyasu barusan pun langsung cengo seketika.

'Apa tadi dia bilang? Cuma? Cuma?! Cuma dari Kanada?! Satu juta dibilang cuma hanya untuk sekaleng sarden?!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Oh! Cuma satu juta, dayo? Murah banget, dayo! Ini uangnya, dayo!" Musket pun langsung mengambil uang dari saku celananya, menghitung uang itu sampai satu juta, dan memberinya kepada Ieyasu.

Gerrard pun langsung menghantamkan jidatnya ke tembok.

"Seharusnya gue kagak bayar hutang gue ke dia tadi!" gumamnya lirih.

"Nyum, licorice-nya enak ya, Emil-san!" seru Lance kegirangan.

"Eh, lu habis makan licorice gue, ya?! Bayar!" bentak Emil yang kagak rela licorice yang susah payah dibelinya dimakan oleh si monster merah (Lance).

"Yah! Gue kan kagak bawa uang, Emil-san!"

Emil pun langsung melemparkan death glare-nya ke arah Lance.

"Lu harus bayar sekarang atau-"

"EMIL~ DATANGLAH KE PELUKAN ABANG~" teriak Max sambil berlari yang sukses membuat Gerrard langsung ngacir ke toilet terdekat.

"NAJIS!" sembur Emil sambil melempar telur busuk ke arah Max.

Tapi sayangnya, Max berhasil menghindari lemparan telur dari Emil.

'Sial, lemparan gue kagak kena! Oh, iya! Gue kerjain aja Lance buat membayar ganti rugi licorice gue dengan media si banci ini!' pikir Emil sambil memunculkan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Woi, Max! Kalau lu mau orang buat dipeluk, peluk aja Lance!" kata Emil santai sambil menunjuk ke arah Lance.

"What?! Kok gue?!" protes Lance yang kagak rela dipeluk Max.

"L4NC3~ 4KU D4T4NG UNTUK M3M3LUKMU, S4Y4NG~" teriak Max dengan alay sambil berlari ke arah Lance.

Lance pun langsung berlari menghindari Max dengan penuh rasa jijay dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran ala orang gila di sana. Gerrard yang baru saja kembali dari toilet dan (kagak sengaja) melihat acara kejar-kejaran itu pun langsung menghantamkan jidatnya ke tembok terdekat. Sementara Emil langsung ngakak gegulingan dengan nistanya di lantai.

"Huh! Bosen banget~" Lukas hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kegajean yang menurutnya permainan di ruangan itu.

Katanya, dia kagak diajak main sama segerombolan yang (menurut Author) merupakan segerombolan orgil.

"HAHAHA! AKU ORANG PALING AWESOME DI MUKA BUMI INI! HAHA!" Terdengarlah teriakan gaje bin nistanya Mathias dari sebelah Lukas.

"Eh, ada Anko! Kau mau bir?" tawar Lukas.

Mendengar kata 'bir', Mathias langsung menatap Lukas dengan mata yang berbinar-binar yang mengatakan 'aku-mau-bir-!'. Mengerti maksud pria jabrik itu, Lukas pun meletakkan lima botol bir dan dua botol vodka di atas meja. Setelah itu, mereka mengadakan acara minum bir di ruangan itu.

"HOI, SEMUANYA! GUE ADALAH HERO! BERI HORMAT KEPADA GUE YANG HERO INI! HAHAHAHA!" teriak Andre dengan semangat yang meluap-luap plus pose yang aneh banget untuk dilihat.

Semua yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memandangi Andre dengan tatapan 'pose-lu-kayak-jerapah-nyasar-kejepit-lift-!'

"Kalian memandangiku pasti karena kagum denganku, ya! Hahahaha!" ujar Andre dengan sotoy-nya.

Sontak, terdengarlah suara-suara gaje yang membahana di setiap sudut ruangan seperti ini:

"Kaguman gue melihat masakan Cowboy daripada muka lu, keles!"

"Dia tadi ngomong apa, dayo?"

"Hero dari mana, tuh?"

"Hero dari selokan, kale!"

"Wuu, Hero kesiangan!"

"Lempar dia pake telur busuk!"

"Bantai dia pake Troll~"

"Dasar Hero kagak AWESOME! Pergi sana lu ke segitiga bermuda!"

"Buang dia ke jurang!"

Suara-suara gaje itu pun sukses membuat Andre langsung pundung di kolong meja mendengarnya. Bukannya merasa iba melihat Andre yang pundung, mereka malah ngacangin dia dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku?" guman Andre yang masih pundung.

Tiba-tiba...

"Eh? Bau apaan, ini? Kok baunya kayak kue gosong milik Cowboy?" guman Andre saat mencium aroma tidak sedap di kolong meja.

Dia pun langsung mencari sumber bau itu dan ternyata berasal dari lima buah karung. Andre pun langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat karung itu sampai-sampai kepalanya kejedot langit meja dan langsung keluar dari kolong meja.

"WOI! COBA LIHAT DI BAWAH MEJA!" teriak Andre.

Seluruh orang sinting yang berada di sana pun langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat ke bawah meja. Saat melihat ke bawah meja, aroma tidak sedap pun menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

"ASTAGANAGA! DEMI NIHONIME GAKUEN YANG DAMAI (?), APAAN INI?! BAUNYA NAUZUBILAH, BIKIN ORANG MATI!" koor semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Udah! Kagak usah teriak kayak gitu juga, kale!" tegur Andre sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Woi, Andre-san! Tuh karung isinya apaan, sih? Kok bau banget?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Menekedele!" jawab Andre sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Baunya mengerikan (dayo)!" seru Emil dan Musket yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

"Aromanya mirip banget sama masakan Cowboy, deh!" kata Max datar.

"Ah, iya! Bener banget, tuh!" seru Andre meng'iya'kan perkataan kembarannya.

"Daripada kita membahas isi karung yang baunya minta ampun ini, mending kita cek aja isi karungnya!" saran Gerrard.

Mereka pun langsung menggotong semua karung yang ada di bawah meja dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah itu, mereka langsung membuka ikatan karung goni tersebut.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak mereka semua saat melihat isi karung itu.

Ternyata, isi karung itu adalah KUE BUATAN COWBOY YANG GAGAL! Semua orang yang berada di sana pun langsung menutup hidung mereka karena bau yang sangat harum, seharum parfum bercampur limbah pabrik (?). Hayoh, Reader! Ada yang berani nyobain kue made by Cowboy, kagak? Kalau ada yang berani atau nekat memakan kue Cowboy yang rasanya sederajat dengan scone-nya England dari Hetalia tersebut, saya kagak tanggung jawab kalau kalian langsung dibawa ke TPU terdekat, lho! *Narator dibantai Reader.*

'Dari baunya aja udah ketauan! Isinya pasti beginian!' batin Max saat melihat isi karung itu.

"Demi semua Zombie yang ada di dunia, GUE KAGAK BAKALAN MAU MAKAN MAKANAN BEGINIAN!" teriak Andre di dekat telinga Max.

"Woi! Ngapain lu teriak di telinga gue?! Sakit, tau! Lu mau buat gue budeg, hah?!" sembur Max sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Hehehe!" Andre hanya bisa nyegir kuda laut saat disembur kembarannya tersebut.

"Astaga, gila tuh si sheriff gadungan! Ngapain coba ngeletakin kue beracun di bawah meja?!" teriak Emil shock.

"Iya! Bener banget, Emil-san!" kata Lance meng'iya'kan perkataan Emil.

"Ini memang masakan gagal atau sengaja dibuat kayak begini, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil mengambil salah satu kue yang berada di dalam karung tersebut.

"Hm, bau banget!" seru Lukas saat menyium aroma tidak sedap dari kue yang dipegang Musket tadi.

Omongan Lukas tadi pun sukses membuat Musket kaget dan langsunh melempar kue itu ke atas secara refleks dan entah kenapa, kue itu malah mendarat di atas baju Max yang (katanya) mahal dan bergaransi itu.

"GYAAAA! BAJUKU YANG MAHAL! SIAPA YANG MENODAI BAJUKU YANG MAHAL INI!" teriak Max histeris saat melihat bajunya yang (katanya) mahal itu ternodai oleh kue gosongnya Cowboy.

Musket pun langsung panik saat melihat Max ngamuk

"Go-gomenansai, dayo!" kata Musket yang (pastinya) kagak bakalan terdengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Max yang lagi ngamuk mode on pun langsung melempar kue yang ada di dalam karung itu ke arah orang yang telah menodai bajunya yang (katanya) mahal. Karena kelewat panik, Musket pun langsung kabur dari ruangan itu dengan kecepatan Mach 9999999999999999 (?) dan nasibnya saat ini sangat beruntung. Karena...

Pertama, sebelum kue yang dilempar Max mengenainya, dia udah kabur duluan dari ruang tengah yang isinya orang-orang yang baru saja kabur dari RSJ tersebut.

Kedua, ternyata kue yang dilempar Max kagak bakalan mendarat ke kepala Musket, tapi malah mendarat ke arah keranjang licorice milik Emil yang tergeletak dengan (tidak) elitnya di lantai.

Emil pun langsung melotot saat mendapati kue itu mendarat ke keranjang yang isinya licorice yang baru dibelinya.

"KAMPREEEEEEEEET! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR KUE TERKUTUK ITU KE LICORICE GUE, HAH?!" teriak Emil dengan aura mengerikan yang sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung bungkam di tempat.

Entah kenapa, Gerrard langsung kabur meninggalkan orang-orang kagak waras yang berada di ruang tengah. Oh, dia kabur bukan karena takut melihat aura mengerikannya Emil, tapi dia kabur karena Gerrard memang SANGAT STRESS melihat kelakuan orang kagak waras yang berada di ruang tengah!

"AWAS SAJA! KETAUAN SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KUE TERKUTUK ITU KE LICORICE GUE, BAKALAN GUE LEMPAR DIA PAKE INI!" Emil pun langsung mengeluarkan semua kue yang ada di lima karung tersebut dan melemparkan salah satu kue itu ke sembarang arah.

Kue itu pun sukses mendarat di tangan Lance yang lagi megang licorice. Awalnya, Lance memandangi tangannya yang terkena kue tadi dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya harus bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tangannya.

'Tuh monster merah kenapa, ya? Apa dia melamun? Wah, kalau melamun bisa kesambet tuh!" pikir Emil saat melihat kelakuan sang Seme. *plak!* Maaf! Maksudnya Lance!

* * *

><p>Setengah jam kemudian...<p>

"GYAAAAA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR KUE BERACUN INI KE TANGAN GUE YANG MULUS DAN LICORICE GUE YANG ENAK INI?!" teriak Lance histeris sehisteris Max barusan.

Andre yang berada tidak jauh dari Lance pun langsung tuli seketika akibat teriakan sang monster merah tersebut. *Narator digetok Gun Blade Lance.*

"Bujug, deh! Ngapain lu teriak sehisteris itu, sih?!" geram Andre sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"HUWEEE! Liat, nih! Tangan gue yang mulus plus licorice gue terkena kue beracun Cowboy, nih!" rengek Lance sambil menodongkan tangannya yang terkena kue tadi kepada Andre.

'Najis! Mulus dari Kanada?! Nyadar, coy! Bulu di tangan lu tuh setebel bulu jenggot kambing (?)!' jerit Andre dalam hati saat melihat tangan Lance yang (katanya) mulus tersebut.

'Sialan! Enak aja lu bilang itu licorice lu! Padahal lu nyolong dari gue!' umpat Emil dalam hati.

Emil pun langsung mengambil sebuah kue lagi dan melemparkannya ke arah Lance dan...

Strike!

"HUWAAA! SEKARANG RAMBUT GUE PULA YANG KENA!" pekik Lance.

Karena kagak tahan pengen ngamuk, Lance pun langsung mengambil beberapa kue dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Alhasil, gelas bir Mathias dan vodka Lukas pun menjadi korban selanjutnya dari pelemparan kue beracun tersebut.

"MIN GUD! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR KUE GAGAL INI KE MINUMAN GUE?!" teriak Mathias mengikuti jejak kedua temannya barusan.

Kalau orang lain biasanya teriak histeris atau semacamnya, Lukas malah ngeluarin aura mengerikan andalannya.

'Mampus! Gue salah lempar, nih!' batin Lance.

Dengan penuh amarah, Mathias dan Lukas pun langsung melempari kue yang ada di meja ke sumbernya. Tapi entah kenapa, kue yang dilempar kedua pria Nordic barusan langsung mendarat ke arah tombak Ieyasu dan SVDEX Andre.

"TOMBAK GUE!"

"WHAT THE?! SVDEX KESAYANGAN GUE!"

Andre dan Ieyasu pun berteriak dengan histeris saat melihat senjata kesayangan mereka terkontaminasi oleh kue beracunnya Cowboy. Mereka pun langsung melempar balik kue itu ke asalnya yang entah kenapa malah mengenai Max lagi (yang otomatis Max bakalan membalasnya lagi dan begitulah seterusnya).

"AYO KITA PERANG!" teriak Andre dengan semangat yang meluap-meluap dan terdapat background gunung meletus di belakangnya.

"AYO!"

Terjadilah perang kue di dalam ruang tengah yang (kayaknya) sebentar lagi bakalan hancur!

"HAHAHA! GUE ADALAH HERO! GUE PASTI BAKALAN MENANG DALAM PERANG KUE INI! HAHAHA!"

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG AWESOME INI YANG BAKAL MENANG! HEYAAAA!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Tiga jam kemudian...<p>

"RASAKAN INI!"

"HEYAAAA!"

"JURUS LEMPARAN ROBOT (?)!"

"JURUS LEMPARAN HERO!"

"Aku tidak ikutan perang ini! Aku pergi dari sini saja!"

Seperti yang kita dengar dari teriakan orang-orang kagak waras barusan, perang kue di dalam ruang tengah pun masih berlangsung. Padahal, ruang tengah itu sebentar lagi bakalan hancur, tuh!

"Rasakan ini! HEYAAA!" Emil langsung melemparkan kue itu ke arah Lance.

Entah kenapa, kue itu malah mendarat ke wajah Max. Alhasil, Max pun langsung tepar di tempat dengan tidak elitnya.

"HAHAHA! Walaupun bukan si bocah merah itu yang kena, yang penting ADA SATU YANG KO! HAHAHAHA!"

Belum lima detik Emil merayakan keberhasilannya, tiba-tiba sebuah kue nyasar melayang dan sukses mendarat di wajahnya. Emil pun langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Max.

"EMIL-SAN!" Lance pun langsung menghampiri Emil yang tepar dengan gaya yang super lebay sambil meluk-meluk jasad Uke-nya. *dibantai.* Maksudnya, tubuh Emil.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARI MUKA EMIL-SAN DENGAN KUE ITU?!" tanya Lance dengan penuh amarah.

Mathias pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Ieyasu. Yang ditunjuk pun langsung merinding disko saat di-death glare Lance.

"E-eh? Bu-bu-" Mulut Ieyasu pun langsung berciuman dengan kue beracun yang dilempar Lance dan langsung pingsan.

Parahnya lagi, sebelum jatuh pingsan di lantai, kepala dan punggung Ieyasu tidak sengaja menabrak ujung meja yang kagak terlalu runcing tapi menyakitkan. Kemungkinan besar, Ieyasu bakalan dilarikan ke TPU terdekat karena RSUD dan RSJ terdekat tidak bisa lagi menangani pasien seperti Ieyasu.

"Lance!" panggil Mathias.

Lance pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan yang didapatinya adalah lemparan kue mesra dari Mathias yang sukses menodai wajah dan mulutnya.

"HUWAAA! ENAK (?)!" Lance pun langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Ieyasu, Max, dan Uke tercintanya, Emil. *Narator dibantai Emil.*

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN LEMPARAN AWESOME DARI ORANG YANG AWESOME!" teriak Mathias membanggakan diri.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"HAHAHAHA- AP!" Saat sedang asik tertawa nista, datanglah kue nyasar yang masuk ke dalam mulut Mathias dan dia pun langsung tepar di meja (karena tadi dia berdiri di atas meja) dengan mulut berbusa.

Ternyata yang melempar kue ke mulut Mathias tadi adalah Andre!

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA GUELAH YANG-"

Kriet!

Terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka. Kalian mau tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu?

"Andre, apa yang- WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY GIT?!"

Yah, orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah si pembuat kue gagal alias Cowboy!

"APA YANG LU LAKUKAN DENGAN KUE BUATAN GUE DAN KENAPA DI SINI BANYAK KORBAN JIWA BERTEBARAN, HAH?!"

Andre kagak bisa ngomong apapun saat Cowboy mengeluarkan Revolver-nya beserta aura mengerikan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Andre! I will kill you!"

Andre pun langsung merinding ketakutan saat Cowboy sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan mematikan untuknya.

"L-l-l-lu kagak main-main k-k-k-kan?" tanya Andre terbata-bata yang kagak digubris sama sekali oleh Cowboy.

'Waduh! Bakalan mati nih gue!' jerit Andre dalam hati meratapi nasibnya.

"MATILAH KAU! TRIPLE SHOT!"

"WAAAAA!"

Ruang tengah yang hampir hancur pun akhirnya hancur juga berkat ledakan dari tembakan Cowboy.

Pemenang dari perang kue ini adalah... ALEXIA COWBOY MERCOWLYA!

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat...<p>

Suara ledakan dari ruang tengah barusan pun sukses membuat Musket dan yang lainnya (yang lagi ngumpul di halaman yang agak jauh dari ruang tengah itu) langsung kaget setengah sekarat (?) mendengarnya. Selain ruang tengah yang hancur lebur, ledakan itu juga membuat efek kembang api yang indah.

"Wah! Kembang api yang indah, dayo!" komentar Musket kagum.

"Bener banget!" balas Daren.

"Aku setuju!" timpal Kate.

"Hmm!" gumam Lukas datar sambil mengangguk.

"Iya juga, sih!" kata Gerrard.

"Tapi, bukannya asal suara ledakan dan kembang api itu berasal dari ruang tengah, ya?" tanya Tino heran.

"Ah, iya! Bener juga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah, ya?" jawab Daren sambil berpikir. 'Kayaknya gue pernah liat kembang api kayak gini di rumah Cowboy, deh!'

Kate pun langsung memasang seringai kecil.

"Entahlah! Kita liat aja besok! Ya kan Musket, Gerrard, Lukas?" balas Kate sambil berpikir. 'Gue udah tau kejadiannya dari Lukas! Jadi, gue tinggal minta denda sama mereka yang berada di ruang tengah! Khukhukhu!'

Musket, Gerrard, dan Lukas pun langsung mengangguk setuju.

'Untung gue cepat-cepat kabur dari ruang tengah! Kalau kagak, nyawa gue bisa melayang dalam hitungan detik!' batin mereka bertiga.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 22:<strong>

_"Waaah! Bagi-bagi dong sayurannya!"_

_"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG NEMUIN DULUAN!"_

_"SIAPA YANG LEMPARIN GUE SAYURAN, HAH?! GUE TEMBAK KALIAN SEMUA!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! APA YANG TERJADI DI KEBUNKU?!"_

_"WUAPHUAAAAAA?!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	23. Perang Sayuran

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Huh! Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus tersiksa di ruang ini?"_

_"HOI, SEMUANYA! GUE ADALAH HERO! BERI HORMAT KEPADA GUE YANG HERO INI! HAHAHAHA!"_

_"WOI! COBA LIHAT DI BAWAH MEJA!"_

_"Andre, apa yang- WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY GIT?!"_

_"Entahlah! Kita liat aja besok! Ya kan Musket, Gerrard, Lukas?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Perang Sayuran<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini Nordics plus Ieyasu, Hanbei, Lance, Cowboy dan Andre sedang berkunjung ke kebun sayuran Kojuro (itu pun pake memohon ribuan kali plus ancaman dari Mathias yang ngacungin kapak ke leher Kojuro). Kojuro sekarang lagi ngurusin sayurannya yang panen besar. (Thundy: "Bagi-bagi dong sayurannya!" *plak!*)<p>

"Waaah! Bagi-bagi dong sayurannya!" kata Hanbei.

"Kagak bisa! Rugi gue bagi sama lu!" tolak Kojuro kesal.

"Panen banyak, nih! Biar gue yang bantuin metik!" tawar Mathias.

"Kagak usah repot-repot, Køhler-san! Nanti kalau lu yang metik sayurannya, gue bisa gagal panen nih!" balas Kojuro datar.

"APA LU BILANG?!" teriak Mathias sewot.

"Wow! Sayurannya subur pasti karena kedatangan gue yang cakep ini!" kata Tino sedikit ber-narsis ria.

Mereka semua pun langsung muntah di tempat.

"Lu bilang begitu sekali lagi, gue buang lu ke bulan!" ancam Kojuro kesal. "Oh, iya! Gue tinggal sebentar, ya! Gue mau jual sepuluh ton sayuran dulu!"

"M'mangny' b'rap' juml'h s'mua s'yuranny'?" tanya Berwald.

"Lima puluh ton!" jawab Kojuro.

"Sisanya kemana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Ada di gudang!" balasnya singkat.

"Banyak banget sayurannya!" komentar Andre.

Akhirnya, Kojuro pun pergi meninggalkan orang-orang sarap yang ada di kebunnya dengan hati yang sangat (tidak) tenang. Karena sang pemilik kebun lagi keluar, orang yang berada di kebunnya hanya bisa diam membisu. Sampai, Mathias dan Andre sibuk memperebutkan sebuah laptop yang jatuh dari langit (?).

"WOI, ITU LAPTOP GUE YANG DAPET DULUAN!" teriak Mathias.

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG NEMUIN DULUAN!" balas Andre.

"KAGAK! ITU PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"WOIIII! ENTAR CAPS-NYA AUTHOR BISA RUSAK, TAU!" lerai Emil kesal.

"Terus, kok Emil-san juga pake caps-nya Author?" tanya Lance.

"Eh?"

PLAK! BLETAR! CETAR! GUBRAK! BRAK! BRUK!

Yah, Perang Dunia Ketiga pun masih berlangsung. Kali ini, mereka berdua memakai sayuran sebagai senjata. Saat Andre melempar sayuran ke arah Mathias, entah kenapa sayuran itu malah melayang ke arah Emil. Alhasil, wajah Emil pun langsung berubah kayak zombie di 'Plants vs Zombies'. Saat itu juga, dark aura Emil pun langsung menyebar ke segala arah sampai menyebabkan delapan pejalan kaki tewas di tempat, lima belas tukang ojek (?) luka parah, dan ribuan Fansgirl-nya pingsan di tempat. *plak!* *Narator dimutilasi kerumunan anak anjing.*

Emil yang ngamuk mode on pun langsung mengambil beberapa sayuran dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Berwald yang kena sayuran yang dilempar Emil pun langsung mengeluarkan aura mengerikan andalannya plus lemparan sayuran dari Berwald yang mengenai Lukas yang lagi metik sayuran Kojuro. Lukas yang udah emosi pun langsung melemparkan botol Yoggi (?) yang dipegangnya plus sayuran yang baru dipetiknya. Sayuran yang dilempar Lukas ternyata mengenai wajah Aisha. Botolnya? Kagak tau deh tuh botol nyasar kemana!

Oke, back to Aisha!

Yah, wajah Aisha sekarang udah kayak manusia anggur sayuran (?) (Thundy: "Memangnya ada, ya?"). Aisha yang kesal pun langsung membersihkan mukanya, mengambil sayuran, dan melemparnya ke arah Ieyasu. Ieyasu yang melihat jaketnya kena sayuran pun langsung melemparkan sayuran ke arah Aisha. Sayangnya, sayuran itu malah mengenai Ara yang lagi jalan di depan temannya. Ara yang menyadari bajunya kotor pun langsung melempar sayuran ke arah Lance. (Lance: "Lha? Kok ke arah gue, sih? Orang Ieyasu yang lempar ke dia juga!" =_="a) Tapi Lance dapat menghindari sayuran itu dan sayurannya malah mengenai rompi Andre.

Andre yang kagak suka rompinya kena benda asing pun langsung membersihkan rompinya dan membalas lemparan Ara. Tapi kali ini, sayuran itu mengarah ke jaket Lance yang notabene juga kagak boleh tersentuh sama benda asing. Lance yang melihat jaketnya kena noda sayuran pun langsung membersihkan jaket kesayangannya dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang dahsyat plus melemparkan sayuran ke arah Andre yang malah mengenai jas milik Mathias.

Mathias yang menyadari jasnya ternodai oleh sayuran pun langsung emosi dan melemparkan sayuran ke arah Lance. Sialnya, sayuran itu malah mengenai wajah Tino (Thundy: "Wah! Entar lu bakalan dibantai sama Berwald, deh!").

Akhirnya, muka imut sang Finland kita pun langsung berubah menjadi muka Miss Indonesia dilindes bajaj (?). Tino yang marah karena wajahnya ternodai sayuran pun langsung melemparkan beberapa sayuran ke arah Mathias. Tapi sayangnya, sayuran yang dilempar Tino malah melayang ke arah Hanbei.

Hanbei yang menyadari kalau ada sayuran yang melayang ke arahnya pun langsung mengambil jaring ubur-ubur yang nyolong dari Spongebob (?) dan menangkap sayuran yang melayang ke arahnya entah bagaimana caranya.

Terjadilah perang sayuran massal!

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa jam kemudian...<p>

Yah, mereka masih melemparkan sayuran ke segala arah. Sampai, Andre kagak sengaja melemparkan sayuran ke arah Cowboy. Alhasil, Cowboy pun langsung marah dan menembak secara membabi buta.

"SIAPA YANG LEMPARIN GUE SAYURAN, HAH?! GUE TEMBAK KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Cowboy kesal.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan yang sangat nyaring dari Revolver Cowboy pun sukses membuat dua belas orang tewas di tempat, tiga puluh enam orang luka parah, dan seratus dua puluh empat orang luka ringan (Thundy: "Yah, Author lebay!" *dilindes traktor oleh Emil.*).

"SIAPA YANG MASIH SAYANG NYAWA, TIARAP SEMUANYA!" teriak Ieyasu.

Mereka semua pun langsung tiarap dan pertempuran ini dimenangkan oleh Cowboy! HUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Lima jam kemudian...<p>

Akhirnya, Kojuro selesai menjual hasil panennya dan mendapat untung yang tidak sedikit. Mau tau berapa untung yang didapat Kojuro? Yah, kalau kalian menebak 99999999999999999 triliun Yen (?), kalian akan mendapat sebuah buku baru!

Setelah Kojuro sampai di kebun sayurannya, dia pun langsung cengo parah melihat kebunnya yang hancur kayak terkena gempa berkekuatan 9,99999 SR plus korban-korban yang tepar (kecuali Ieyasu, Emil, Berwald, Lance, dan Ara yang diam-diam kabur pas penembakan massal) karena keganasan Cowboy.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! APA YANG TERJADI DI KEBUNKU?!" pekik Kojuro kaget.

"Ini semua salah mereka berdua!" jawab Cowboy sambil menunjuk Andre dan Mathias yang tepar.

Akhirnya, super death glare Kojuro plus aura hitam yang mengerikan pun muncul. Sampai-sampai, orang kayak Cowboy pun langsung kabur kebirit-birit saking dahsyatnya death glare Kojuro. Sementara orang yang di-death glare Kojuro masih terkapar di tempatnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

"Ada yang lihat laptop gue, kagak?" tanya Luthfi heran.

"Tadi laptop lu terbang ke kebunnya pak Koju!" jawab Idham datar.

"WUAPHUAAAAAA?!" teriak Luthfi kaget.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 23:<strong>

_"Ciyus lu?"_

_"Heh, memangnya cuma lu doang? Gue juga, kale!"_

_"ITU DENMARK, BUKAN DEMAK! DEMAK ITU NAMA KERAJAAN ISLAM DI INDONESIA DAN SEKALI LAGI LU PANGGIL GUE 'KAMBING', BAKALAN GUE LEMPAR LU KE BIG BEN (?)!"_

_"Bahkan dia lebih gila dari Fin/Tino-san yang lagi mabok!"_

_"Huwaaaaa! Badass Finland! Ayo kabur, Lance!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	24. Gajeness Day

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di 'The Crazy Summer Camping'...<strong>

_"Kagak usah repot-repot, Køhler-san! Nanti kalau lu yang metik sayurannya, gue bisa gagal panen nih!"_

_"WOIIII! ENTAR CAPS-NYA AUTHOR BISA RUSAK, TAU!"_

_"SIAPA YANG MASIH SAYANG NYAWA, TIARAP SEMUANYA!"_

_"Ini semua salah mereka berdua!"_

_"Tadi laptop lu terbang ke kebunnya pak Koju!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Gajeness Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah kejadian 'Perang Sayuran', terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah CSO Dorm.<p>

"Hah, yang kemaren itu beneran gila!" kata Lance sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

"Iya, ngapain coba berebut laptop pake perang di ladang sayuran segala?" balas Ieyasu.

"Nas'b s' K'mbing s'ma s' H'ro gim'na, y'?" tanya Berwald.

"Itu mah bisa nanti, Svi!" jawab Emil.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, pintu didobrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hoi, kalian! Ngeliat BakAuthor kagak?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Girl-chan? Kagak, tuh!" jawab mereka semua (min Berwald) bersamaan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Si Kambing berantem lagi, tuh!" balasnya sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Ciyus lu?" tanya Emil yang malah dihadiahi lemparan Revolver.

"Jangan lebay! Gue serius, nih!" bentak pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Emil diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

Terlihat kedua makhluk gaje yang sibuk berantem karena sesuatu. Mari kita intip (?) kejadiannya!

"Hoi, gantian apa?!"

"Heh, memangnya cuma lu doang?! Gue juga, kale!"

"Diem aja lu, Hero Blekok!"

"Lu tuh yang diem, Kambing Sarap!"

Oke, udah bisa ketebak kalau yang lagi berantem di atas adalah Andre dan Mathias. Kebiasaan deh mereka itu! Apa mereka kagak bisa damai sehari aja?

"Dasar mereka itu!" komentar Gerrard sambil facepalm.

"Mereka beneran kagak bisa damai, ya?" tanya Lukas yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua makhluk gaje tersebut.

"Kayaknya kagak!" jawab Max yang juga ikutan sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, para guru (min Ieyasu dan Lance) plus beberapa anak malah menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan gratis. Bukannya bantuin lerai, malah ditonton!

"Mereka kenapa berantem lagi? Kemaren berantem gara-gara laptop, terus lomba motong bawang bombay pake pisau roti (?), lomba gendong-gendongan (?), sekarang apaan lagi coba?" tanya Tino sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kagak tau!" Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Oh, iya! Gimana kalau kita main poker aja? Daripada ngurusin kedua makhluk yang kagak ada kata 'damai' di kamus mereka!" tawar Luthfi sambil ngeluarin setumpuk kartu bridge.

Akhirnya, beberapa orang pun memilih untuk main poker sama Luthfi. Sampai...

"MEMANGNYA GUE MAU DAMAI SAMA KAMBING DEMAK (?) KAYAK LU?! KAGAK BAKALAN!"

"ITU DENMARK, BUKAN DEMAK! DEMAK ITU NAMA KERAJAAN ISLAM DI INDONESIA DAN SEKALI LAGI LU PANGGIL GUE 'KAMBING', BAKALAN GUE LEMPAR LU KE BIG BEN (?)!"

"HAYOH! ENTAR GUE LEMPAR BALIK LU KE URANUS (?)!"

"HOOOH! MAU DIBUANG KE GUNUNG BERAPI DI TEMPAT ICE, YA?! BOLEH! KALAU LU YANG MINTA!"

"OKE! ENTAR GUE IKET LU, TERUS GUE ARAK LU KE SELURUH MAP DI CSO!"

"MAU NANTANGIN GUE, NIH?!"

"IYA, PUAS?!"

"AYO KITA PERANG!"

"SIAPA TAKUT?!"

Perdebatan gaje yang bakalan berujung Perang Dunia Ketiga plus Sekigahara Kedua (?) *plak!* itu pun sukses membuat yang lainnya terganggu dan memilih untuk melerai keduanya.

"Hey, ayolah Anko! Bisa kagak sih lu damai sehari aja?" tanya Lukas.

"KAGAK!" balas keduanya sewot.

Entah kenapa, dark aura langsung menyelimuti tubuh pria Norway itu yang sukses membuat kedua makhluk sarap itu merinding gempa (?) melihatnya.

"Hmm, oke! Kalau kalian tidak mau dikutuk menjadi makhluk jadi-jadian, aku akan menantang kalian melakukan sesuatu!" ujar Lukas sambil memasang senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya yang lainnya penasaran.

Masih dengan senyum misterius, dia langsung mengambil sebuah mikrofon yang entah dapat darimana.

"Nah, aku menantang kalian untuk duet 'Masara Blue Jeans'!" tantang Lukas yang agak antiklimaks.

GUBRAK!

Alhasil, mereka semua (min Mathias, Andre, Emil, dan Lance) pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya. Good job, Teplon! *dikejar-kejar pasukan Troll.*

"Errr, Lukas-san/Nore! Lu gila ya nantangin kayak gitu?" tanya Lance dan Emil bersamaan.

"Problem?" Lukas bertanya balik dengan wajah 'you-don't-say-bro-!'.

Kedua bocah itu pun langsung menggeleng.

"A-apa kagak ada yang lain (Norge)?" tanya Andre dan Mathias jawdrop.

"Kagak ada!" jawab pria bersalib itu watados.

Kedua makhluk sarap itu pun langsung menelan ludah plus merinding lagi mendengarnya.

"Bahkan dia lebih gila dari Fin/Tino-san yang lagi mabok!" gumam Emil dan Lance bersamaan.

"Eh, Kambing! Kita kabur, yuk!" bisik Andre.

"Ayo!" balas Mathias.

Sebelum keduanya sempat kabur, Lukas udah megangi pundak mereka dengan senyum Yandere. (Thundy: "Baru tau gue kalau si Teplon juga bisa Yandere!" *dilempar ke gua Troll.*)

"Mau kabur kemana, Anko?" tanyanya santai tapi dingin dan sadis.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" teriak keduanya sambil ngacir dan langsung dikejar oleh sang Norwegian.

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara si Muka Teplon (?) dengan si Kambing dan si Hero di CSO Dorm. *diinjek Troll Lukas.* *dipenggal Mathias.* *di-headshot pake SVDEX.*

"Hah, dasar mereka itu!" komentar sang bocah Icelandic berambut silver dan bocah American berambut merah itu sweatdrop.

Entah kenapa, keduanya langsung merinding disko saat mendapati ada seseorang yang memegangi pundak mereka. Emil dan Lance pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan shock plus menelan ludah melihat Tino udah memasang senyum dan aura Yandere yang mengerikan.

"Tadi kalian berdua membicarakan aku yang mabok, ya? Ngaku aja Ice-kun, Lance-kun! Khukhukhu!" katanya sambil mengokang sebuah sniper (yang entah nyolong dari gudang senjata di asrama atau asal mungut dari sebuah map di Point Blank (?) *salah fandom!*) dan masih dengan senyum Yandere yang terhias di wajah imutnya.

"Huwaaaaa! Badass Finland! Ayo kabur, Lance!" teriak Emil sambil menarik Lance menjauh dari pemuda Finland yang Yandere mode on tersebut dan langsung ngacir dengan kecepatan Mach Boeing 70182874027 (?). (Thundy: "Itu nomor pesawat atau nomor telepon ngacak?" *sweatdrop.*)

Aksi kejar-kejaran kedua antara Emilkita dan Lancer Pie dengan Tinom Nom (?) pun terjadi. *diserbu puluhan Puffin.* *digetok Gun Blade.* *dibantai Berwald (?).*

Yah, memang gaje sekali bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 24:<strong>

_"Bujug, deh! Memangnya dikate kotak pandora apa?"_

_"Woah, Darukun! Lu ngapain bawa buldoser lu ke sini?"_

_"HOI! KALIAN KAGAK MALU, YA?! BADAN GEDE TAPI KELAKUAN KAYAK ANAK KECIL!"_

_"Kayaknya gue dapet firasat buruk, deh!"_

_"Let the fun begin! Now!"_

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


End file.
